


In Isolation

by Mabji



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exams, Falling In Love, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Isolation, M/M, Nachkriegsgeschichte, Oneshot, Slow Burn, Surviving without Magic, snarry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 53,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabji/pseuds/Mabji
Summary: Snarry! Nachkriegsgeschichte!In seinem 8ten Jahr in Hogwarts kann Harry eine Zusatzqualifikation erwerben. Alles was er dafür tun muss, ist 48 Stunden ohne Magie in freier Wildbahn zu überleben- selbstverständlich unter Aufsicht eines Lehrers. Und wie es natürlich kommen muss, ist es ausgerechnet Snape, der Harry begleiten soll. Doch dann wird Snape während des Ausflug plötzlich sehr Krank. Harry tut was er kann, um zu helfen, auch wenn Snape vor der Nähe zurückschreckt.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Prolog

“Jungs, kommt endlich in die Gänge! Die Liste hängt jetzt aus. Ich bin schon so gespannt!”, rief Hermine begeistert und viel zu laut, während sie bereits dabei war Ron am Arm durch das Portraitloch zu schleifen. “Harry, schneller. Wir werden nicht auf dich warten!”  
  
Harry, noch nicht einmal halb wach, trottete langsam hinter seinen besten Freunden hinterher und wich schwankend den anderen Schülern aus, die schon zu dieser Uhrzeit in den Gängen tuschelten und tratschten.  
Wie konnte man nur so früh schon so energiegeladen sein?  
Und das auch noch an einem Samstag? Hatte er sich nach dem Stress letztes Jahr nicht ein bisschen Ruhe verdient?  
Er beneidete Ron jedenfalls nicht um seine feste Freundin.  
Gähnend und mit verklebten Augen trat er an den Aushang heran.  
Viele der Schüler tummelten sich hier. Da der Grünäugige aber keine Lust hatte auf zu viel Nähe, hielt er lieber Abstand bis das schlimmste Gedränge vorüber war.  
  
Während Hermine schon wieder aufgeregt alle Vorteile auflistete, die aus dieser Neuerung in der Schulordnung entstehen würden, angefangen mit der vielen Zeit die man alleine mit einem Lehrer verbrachte (Hermine schien zu glauben, dass sie den Ausflug perfekt dazu nutzen konnte alle Fragen zu klären, die sie jemals in ihrem Leben gehabt hatte) bis hin zur dem Zertifikat, welches sie mit ihrem Abschlusszeugnisbekommen würden, dachte Harry noch nicht einmal übers Frühstück nach.  
Stattdessen rieb sich der Strubbelkopf erstmal über das Gesicht und streckte seine Gelenke, bis es ordentlich knackte.  
Hannah Abbott, die vor ihm stand, warf ihm einen irritierten Blick über die Schulter zu, doch Harry zuckte nur die Achseln und grinste ihr verschmitzt zu. Die Blonde schüttelte den Kopf und gab dann den Weg zu der Liste endlich frei.  
Sofort begannen seine Augen nach seinem Namen zu suchen.  
Da stand er, unter den Patil-Zwillingen.  
  
Termin für Harry James Potter:  
Datum 2.12 - 4.12  
Startzeit 18.00 Uhr  
Begleitlehrer Severus Snape  
  
Harry klappte der Mund auf, bevor er sich die flache Hand gegen die Stirn schlug. Ein tiefes Seufzten entwischte ihm.  
Na toll, da konnte er auch gleich im Schloss bleiben. Durchfallen würde er sowieso!  
“Oh man, Alter. Du hast ja echt mega Pech.”, meinte Ron mitfühlend, als auch er einen Blick auf den Zettel warf. “Dann doch lieber den Slughorn, auch wenn ich den Kerl echt nicht ab kann.”  
Der Held nickte schlapp und folgte seinen Freunden dann zum Frühstück in die große Halle.  
  
Seit diesem Schuljahr, dem ersten Jahr nach dem Krieg und der Wiedererbauung von Hogwarts, gab es so einige Veränderung innerhalb der Schlossmauern.  
Die vier Haustische waren zum Beispiel gegen etliche runde Tische ausgetauscht worden, was eine Durchmischung der Häuser nun viel leichter machte. Die Haustische wurden nur noch zum Eröffnungsbankett und anderen Besonderheiten rausgekramt. Das hatte zur Folge, dass der Grünäugige sich nun zwischen Luna und Draco fallen ließ, die ihm in den letzten Wochen immer wichtiger geworden waren, wie auch Neville.  
  
Doch der bedeutendste Punkt war, dass man nun in seinem Abschlussjahr eine Zusatzprüfung abschließen konnte. Wenn man sie bestand, bekam man ein Zertifikat, dass man bei Bewerbungen vorlegen konnte.  
Besonders praktisch, für alle die mit Muggel zusammen oder in der freien Natur arbeiten wollten, denn es ging darum 48 Stunden in freier Wildbahn ganz ohne Magie zu überleben.  
Da das goldene Trio auf der Horcrux-Jagd im Grunde fast genau das gemacht hatte, war es für die drei klar gewesen, dass sie mitmachen würden.  
Damit aber auch sichergestellt war, dass die Schüler nicht mogelten, kam ein Lehrer als Aufsicht mit. Der sackte auch gleich den Zauberstab ein, würde dafür im Notfall aber auch eingreifen. Sollte dies nötig werden, war man aber natürlich durchgefallen. Und es gab keine Möglichkeit die Prüfung zu wiederholen.  
  
Und nun hatte man Harry ausgerechnet Snape zugeteilt.  
In Gedanken schob er das Frühstück über seinen Teller, doch er hatte nicht wirklich Hunger und begnügte sich schließlich damit an einer Brezel herumzukauen.  
Sein Blick viel auf den unverändert rechteckigen Lehrertisch. Dort saß Snape, wie immer in schwarz gewandet, wenn auch mit einem höheren Kragen, welcher den vernarbten Hals bedeckte. Eigentlich hatte der Mann sich nicht groß verändert. Er war noch immer streng im Unterricht und schrie einen an, wenn man Fehler machte. Punktabzug und Nachsitzen verteilte er weiter, wie Dumbledore damals seine Zitronenbrausebonbons.  
  
Und doch machte Harry sich Gedanken über den Mann, die Ähnlichkeit mit Sorgen hatte, und dafür gab er Minerva die Schuld!  
Die Frau hatte ihm in einem vertraulichem Gespräch berichtet, dass Snape sich aus allen zwischenmenschlichen Aktivitäten rausgezogen hätte. Der Kerl kam wohl nur noch zum Unterricht und einigen Mahlzeiten, war ansonsten nie gesehen und beteiligte sich nie an Gesprächen.  
Eigentlich hatte die Schulleiterin ihm das nur gesteckt, damit er sich im Unterricht benahm und es nicht auf Streit ankommen ließ.  
Stattdessen hatte sie mit ihren Worten dafür gesorgt, dass Harry dem Mann fast genau so fanatisch hinterher spionierte, wie Draco im sechsten Schuljahr.  
  
Und die Schulleiterin hatte recht.  
Snape schloss sich laut der Karte des Rumtreibers die meiste Zeit des Tages in seinem Büro oder Labor ein. Zwei Mal war der Schüler bereits morgens zum Nachsitzen gekommen und Snapes Umhang war so zerknittert, dass Harry eines sofort klar gewesen war: Der Kerl hatte auch dort geschlafen!  
Das war doch seltsam, oder? Was war es, dass Snape in die Isolation trieb? Wollte er einfach alleine sein?  
Harry hatte jedenfalls gemischte Gefühle, was seinen Lehrer anging und nun dürfte er bald 48 Stunden am Stück mitten in der Wildnis und ganz alleine mit dem Mann verbringen.  
Er wusste nicht, ob er das überleben würde. Jeder wusste, wie schnell sie aneinander gerieten.  
Das wurde auch nicht dadurch besser, dass Harry Spaß an den Auseinandersetzungen entwickelt hatte. Man konnte einfach nicht leugnen, dass eine gewisse Kreativität hinter Snapes Beleidigungen steckte und Harry gab sich absichtlich mühe seine Spitzen genau so gut zu verpacken, um den Mann noch mehr zu reizen und anzuspornen.  
  
Während Harry den Langhaarigen beobachtete, hob dieser den Kopf und bemerkte Augenblicklich, dass Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf ihm ruhte.  
Fragend und leicht grumelig legte der Schwarzäugige den Kopf schief.  
Harry grinste als Antwort nur frech und zuckte mit den Schultern, als deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass er gar nichts von dem Mann wollte.  
Snape beobachtete ihn noch einen Moment nachdenklich, dann verdrehte er die Augen und wandte sich wieder dem Essen zu.  
  
Harry lächelte. Vielleicht würde es doch nicht so schlimm werden, wie erwartet. Solange sie immer 20 Meter Abstand hielten und ausschließlich über Blickkontakt kommunizierten!  
  
oOoOoOoOo  
  
Severus hatte Angst um sein Leben!  
Was, bei Hagrids verrückten Mosterwesen, hatte sich die Schulleiterin nur bei dieser Schülerverteilung gedacht? Er las sich seine Schülerliste noch einmal durch und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Darauf standen drei Hufflepuffs, vier Ravenclaws, nur ein Slytherin und dann noch Longbottom und Potter.  
  
Er gab ja zu, dass Longbottom im letzten Jahr ordentlich an Selbstbewusstsein zugelegt hatte, aber er war immer noch er größte Tollpatsch, der durch diese alterwürdigen Mauern wanderte.  
Erst letzte Woche hatte der Junge in Flitwicks Unterricht etwas so Katastrophal falsch gemacht, dass sich der Fußboden des Klassenzimmers in Lava verwandelt hatte. Die meisten Klassenkameraden des Gryffindors hatten mit mittelschweren Verbrennungen in den Krankenflügel gemusst. Und der Klassenraum war bis jetzt noch nicht wieder benutzbar.  
Mut hin oder her, diese Art von Unfähigkeit konnte man nicht abstellen.  
Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf und machte sich dann eine Notiz, damit er nicht vergas vorzeitig seine Schutzkleidung zu überprüfen. Besser, wenn er in voller Montur ging.  
  
Und was er von Potter halten sollte, wusste er zur Zeit auch nicht so recht. Die Attitüde des Schülers hatte sich in den letzten Wochen geändert.  
Er war um einiges entspannter geworden und schien die Schule jetzt sehr locker laufen zu lassen, um so seltsamer, dass sich seine Leistungen dadurch zu verbessern schienen. Trotzdem konnte er nicht anders, als den Bengel genau im Auge zu behalten und das war allein die Schuld der Schulleiterin.  
  
In einen Vier-Augen-Gespräch hatte sie mit ihm über die Sorge gesprochen, dass Potter durch den Krieg ein emotionales Trauma davongetragen hatte, dieses jedoch mit einem breiten Lachen überspielte.  
Es würde nach Severus Erfahrung nur zu gut zu dem Jungen passen. Der Grünäugige schien einfach nie gelernt zu haben, wann es angebracht wäre um Hilfe zu bitten.  
Doch wirklich schlecht konnte es dem Gryffindor eigentlich nicht gehen. Severus hatte ihn seit Schulbeginn beobachtet. Natürlich gab es Momente, in denen Potter einfach nur mit gedankenverlorenem Blick da saß, der jedem verraten musste, dass er gerade in die Vergangenheit abgedriftet war. Aber das schien Severus nichts falsches zu sein.  
Selbst wenn das bedeuten sollte, dass Harry sich dadurch manchmal von seinen Freunden isolierte.  
  
Potter und er selbst waren Männer des Krieges. Wer so viel gesehen hatte, wie sie, der brauchte einfach mal die Ruhe, um das Erlebte langsam zu verarbeiten. Nicht bei allen Sachen würde ihnen das gelingen.  
Aber mal im Ernst, Severus hatte sich in den letzten Wochen große Mühe gegeben den Schüler so weit zu reizen das er explodierte. Doch Harry hatte nie rot gesehen, sondern immer einen klaren Verstand dabei behalten, was ihm ein paar schlagfertige Antworten eingebracht hatte. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er anschließend hin und wieder hatte schmunzeln müssen, wenn er alleine gewesen war.  
Potters Gegenschläge waren, wenn schon nicht clever, so zumindest pfiffig. Und wer so gut parierte, der war mit Kopf und Herz bei der Sache. Der Lehrer war sich zu 95% sicher, dass der Grünäugige kein Trauma hatte, sonst würde er abgestumpfter reagieren.  
  
Aber ein letzter Zweifel blieb dennoch übrig.  
Ob es also von Minerva Absicht gewesen war sie beide zusammen zu stecken, damit er dem jungen Mann unauffällig auf den Zahn fühlen konnte?  
An für sich kein Problem, aber er war keine verdammte Schachfigur, die man einfach einsetzen konnte, wie einen dämlichen Bauer!  
Die Frau konnte ihm mal Kreuzweise die Füße lecken.  
  
Aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass es für ihn womöglich sogar ein leichtes wäre mehr in Erfahrung zu bringen. Es war so einfach für ihn in dem jugendlichen Gesicht zu lesen, was wohl an den vielen gemeinsamen Erfahrungen lag.  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Was natürlich nicht bedeuten sollte, dass Potter und er sich irgendwie ähnlich waren. Merlin bewahre!  
Aber er konnte sich dennoch in den Grünäugigen hineinversetzen. Und so sehr isolierte der Schüler sich nicht. Wer wollte bitte ständig Leute um sich herum haben, die einen vom Denken abhielten und nervten? Er sicherlich nicht! Und Potter scheinbar auch nicht. Oder zumindest noch nicht. Sollte der junge Mann sich erstmal wirklich verlieben, wäre es mit der Ruhe vermutlich schnell vorbei!  
  
Wie in Merlins Namen war er nun in diese Richtung abgedriftet?  
Severus schüttelte erneut den Kopf und begann dann Aufsätze zu korrigieren. Es machte keinen Sinn sich über Potter und den Ausflug Gedanken zu machen. Bis dahin waren es schließlich noch beinahe zwei Monate.


	2. Kapitel 01

Die Tage vergingen zwischen Unterricht, Hausaufgaben und Besuchen bei Hagrid wie immer sehr schnell. Nach und nach verschwanden die ersten Schüler des siebten und achten Jahrgangs für ein ganzes Wochenende.  
  
Harry sah Hannah Abbott zurückkommen.   
Die junge Frau war komplett durchweicht von dem Regen draußen, doch sie hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht und schüttelte Professor Sinistra noch dankbar die Hand, bevor sie in Richtung des Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraums davon huschte.  
Der Grünäugige konnte nicht anders als eine Art Hoffnung zu verspüren.  
Seit er wirklich verstanden hatte, was Snape im Krieg alles für sie getan hatte, akzeptierte und vor allem respektierte er den Mann. Er hätte nichts dagegen dem Lehrer ebenfalls eine freundschaftliche Hand auf den Neuanfang zu reichen. Doch ob Snape das zulassen würde?  
Die Vorstellung wirkte fast grotesk.  
  
Auch Hermine kam freudestrahlend von ihrem Ausflug zurück, weigerte sich allerdings Harry und Ron auch nur das geringste über den Ort zu verraten, an dem sie ihre Zeit verbracht hatte.  
“Komm schon, Hermine!”, quengelte Ron. “Ich will doch nur wissen, was ich einpacken soll!”  
“Nein, ich sage nichts! Das wäre ein unfairer Vorteil, den ihr haben würdet. Außerdem glaube ich sowieso nicht, dass es nur einen Zielort gibt. Es bringt euch also gar nichts mich auszuquetschen.”, predigte sie mit schulmeisterlicher Stimme. Ron und Harry tauschten hinter ihrem Rücken einen genervten Blick und fragten dann einfach am Abend Seamus im Schlafsaal, der sich nicht so anstellte.  
  
“Es war eigentlich ziemlich unspektakulär. Bin mit Flitwick in einem Wald gelandet. In der Nähe gab es eine verlassene Hütte zum Schlafen. Das Dach war nicht dicht, aber da es nicht geregnet hat, war das egal. Und zu essen gab es nur Äpfel, aber was solls? Im Krieg hätte ich manchmal viel für einen Apfel gegeben!”, plauderte der Junge und biss einem Schokofrosch den Kopf ab. “Aber Flitwick war cool drauf! Der hat eine Geschichte nach der anderen aus seiner Jugend erzählt. War echt witzig. Der muss früher wirklich viel angestellt haben, wenn auch nur die Hälfte von dem stimmt, was er so erzählt hat.”  
Harry wechselte nach dieser Aussage einen Blick mit Neville, der sein Schicksal teilte und auch mit Snape ausharren würde.   
Eines war ihnen beiden klar. Snape würde sicher niemals fröhlich mit ihnen am Lagerfeuer sitzen und von seiner Kindheit erzählen.  
Allein der Gedanke war schon lächerlich!  
Gleichzeitig aber auch sehr traurig, wenn er an den kleinen, weinenden Jungen aus dem Denkarium dachte.  
  
Neville kam gute drei Wochen nach Hermine zurück.  
Snape und Neville waren viel zu früh dran und beide von oben bis unten voller Schlamm, was bei Harry alle Alarmglocken schrillen ließ. Zusätzlich hatte der Lehrer eine große Platzwunde an der Stirn, die unaufhörlich blutete.  
Der Grünäugige, der gerade auf dem Weg zu Hagrid durch die Eingangshalle kam, rannte geschockt auf die zwei zu. Noch bevor er die beiden erreicht hatte, hatte er einen Ratzeputz über beide gesprochen, was sie jedoch gar nicht mitzukriegen schienen.  
“Was ist passiert?”, fragte der Gryffindor unbehaglich, doch man überging ihn.   
“Professor, bitte hören Sie mir doch zu. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Das war keine Absicht. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das Loch übersehen konnte!”, stotterte der tollpatschige Schüler und versuchte den Lehrer am Arm rumzudrehen.  
Snape jedoch riss sich los und trat von seinem Schüler weg. “Ich habe auch keine Ahnung, wie Sie so blind sein konnten. Fakt ist, dass Sie durchgefallen sind und uns beiden dabei auch noch fast den Hals gebrochen hätten. Und wehe Sie fassen mich noch einmal an!”, fauchte der Langhaarige giftig.  
  
Als Neville blass wurde, sah Harry es an der Zeit endlich einzuschreiten.   
Er seufzte tief. “Okay, das reicht, ihr zwei! Professor, sehen sie mich mal an, bitte.”  
Überraschender Weise tat der Mann genau das und hielt dann ganz still, als Harry seinen Zauberstab zu der Platzwunde hob, um jene mit einem ungesagtem Zauber zu verschließen. Es gelang ihm, auch wenn er den Zauber noch zwei mal wiederholen musste, bis sich wirklich stabile Haut gebildet hatte. Er war noch nicht so geübt in derlei Magie.  
Kurz betrachtete er sich sein Werk noch, dann nickte er zufrieden.  
“Viel besser! So gut wie neu!”, gab er fröhlich auf Snapes fragenden Blick an. “Ich kann es echt nicht ertragen Sie blutüberströmt zu sehen.”  
Der Slytherin hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, um darauf etwas cleveres zu erwidern, doch Harry würgte ihn ab indem er einen Diagnosezauber über die beiden warf.  
  
Er hatte direkt im Anschluss der Schlacht Madam Pomfrey seine helfenden Hände angeboten. Naja, vielleicht eher aufgedrängt.  
Obwohl Poppy ihn viel lieber selbst in ein Krankenbett gesteckt hätte, hatte sie irgendwann aufgegeben und ihm kleinere Heil- und Hilfszauber beigebracht. Das hatte auf der einen Seite Harrys schlechtes Gewissen besänftigt und war auf der anderen Seite natürlich sehr nützlich!  
Aber er war froh, dass er hier nicht viel zu tun hatte.  
“Neville, du hast eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Ab ins Bett mit dir und aufstehen darfst du erst in 24 Stunden wieder. Ich schicke dir gleich Kreacher hoch, er bringt dir alles, was du brauchst.”  
Neville nickte nur betrübte und verschwand mit einem letzten bedröppelten Blick auf den Zaubertrankmeister.  
Snape starrte finster zurück.  
  
“Professor, sie haben drei angebrochene Rippen. Wenn sie mir kurz in ein leeres Klassenzimmer folgen würden, dann kriege ich das wieder hin!”  
Snape schnaufte nur und rauschte dann an ihm vorbei in Richtung der Kerker. Wie er mit diesen Verletzungen so schnell laufen konnte, war Harry schlicht unbegreiflich.  
“Professor, bitte! Sie sollten das nicht unbehandelt lassen!”, keuchte Harry, der hinter dem Lehrer herjoggte.   
Wieso hatte der Typ so lange Beine?  
“Potter, ich bin 38 Jahre alt, ein Tränkemeister, ein ehemaliger Spion und Todesser. Ich habe mein Leben lang auf mich selbst aufgepasst. Ich brauche keine Krankenschwester!”, knurrte der Langhaarige.   
“Gut, ich bin sowieso keine Krankenschwester, oder sehen Sie mich hier mit einem Röckchen durch die Gegend rennen?”  
Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch. “Nein, aber das sollten Sie vielleicht in Erwägung ziehen. Es würde Ihrer so eintönigen, faden Existenz mal etwas interessantes verleihen!”  
  
Etwas aus dem Kontext geworfen, musste Harry dabei zusehen, wie der Langhaarige ihm eine Tür vor der Nase zuknallte.   
Erst dann wurde ihm klar, was Snape gerade gesagt hatte und er fing schallend an zu lachen.  
Und trotzdem! So leicht würde der Grünäugige sich nicht geschlagen geben. In den folgenden Tagen hatte Harry fast nur Augen für den Tränkemeister. Wo auch immer der Mann auftauchte, er konnte sich sicher sein, dass Harry ihn beobachtete und lauernd auf ein verräterisches Zeichen wartete, welches ihm offenbarte, dass der Lehrer sich nicht selbst um seine Wunden gekümmert hatte. Doch das Zeichen blieb aus.  
  
Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass ihn das irgendwie enttäuschte.  
Was natürlich unsinnig war. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er sowieso nicht gewusst hätte, was er tun sollte, wäre ihm doch aufgefallen das Snape noch immer Schmerzen hatte.   
Er konnte den Lehrer schließlich schlecht in ein freies Klassenzimmer schubsen, ihn dort zu Boden ringen und ihm die Kleider vom Leib reißen, nur um dem Dickkopf medizinisch zu versorgen.  
Wie würde das denn aussehen, wenn jemand sie dabei erwischte? Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er ziemlich an seinem Leben hing!  
  
Doch da er schon so genau hinsah kam der Gryffindor nicht umhin andere Dinge an Snape zu bemerken. Bisher hatte er immer nur die Handlungen des Lehrers beobachtet, aber nun, wo er gezielt dessen Körper betrachtete sprangen ihm andere Dinge unweigerlich ins Auge.  
Zum Beispiel die Art in der Snapes lange, weiße Finger die Kaffeetasse umschlossen oder das der Langhaarige trotz seines schnellen Ganges etwas fließendes, bedachtes an sich hatte, wie Wasser das ein Flussbett entlang wanderte.  
Kurz um, er bemerkte Dinge, die er gar nicht bemerken wollte und langsam begann er an seiner Zurechnungsfähigkeit zu zweifeln.  
  
oOoOoOoOo  
  
Severus musste sich unglaublich beherrschen um nicht laut zu knurren, als Longbottom die große Halle zum Frühstück betrat.  
Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass sich seine Abscheu dem Schüler gegenüber noch weiter steigern konnte, doch genau das war Dank des katastrophalen Wochenendes passiert.  
Alle Härchen an Severus Körper stellten sich schützend auf, als er daran zurück dachte. Es war eigentlich nicht groß schwer eine Unterkunft in den Gebieten zu finden. Bei jedem Zielort, insgesamt gab es zehn unterschiedliche, hatte man zwei Zufluchtsorte eingerichtet. Es ging bloß darum diese auch zu erkennen.  
Tja, Longbottom war einfach an der kleinen Erdhölle und dem Jägerausguck vorbeigelaufen, als wären sie gar nicht da. Stunden lang waren sie durch das waldige Gebiet gelaufen, bis sie langsam die Grenzen des Prüfungsortes erreicht hatten.  
  
Severus hatte sich wirklich mühe gegeben den Idioten subtil auf die Schlafbereiche hinzuweisen, als sie das vierte Mal daran vorbei kamen, indem er ihm magische Pflanzen aufzeigte, die direkt daneben wuchsen und trotzdem hatte der Bengel es nicht begriffen.  
Natürlich hatte sich Longbottom für die Pflanzen interessiert, soviel musste der Lehrer ihm lassen. Er hatte sogar hier und da ein paar der kleineren Triebe eingepackt, um sie in der Schule nachzüchten zu können.   
Aber manchmal schien der Gryffindor einfach blind zu sein. Er hatte ein Exemplar der Mondtanz-Orchidee entdeckt und war direkt darauf zugesteuert, einfach übersehend, dass die Blume sehr nah an einem tiefen Abhang wuchs und der Boden war von den Herbstregengüssen sehr aufgeweicht gewesen.  
Wie in Zeitlupe hatte der Lehrer das Unglück herannahen gesehen. Er war noch auf Neville zugestürzt, um ihn wegzureißen, doch zu spät.  
  
Sie waren beide abgestürzt. Alles was Severus noch hatte tun können, war den Schüler in seine Arme zu ziehen und ihn so vor dem schlimmsten Schaden des Aufpralles zu bewaren.  
Er wäre nicht so wütend auf Longbottom, wenn es die Verkettung unglücklicher Zufälle gewesen wäre, die sie den Abhang runter beförderte. So wie bei Potter!  
Der Grünäugige achtete immer auf seine Umgebung, nahm seine Umwelt auf und ging den meisten Schwierigkeiten gezielt aus dem Weg. Trotzdem schien er manchmal vom Pech verfolgt. Darauf hätte er nicht wütend sein können. Er hätte Potter vermutlich nur angefaucht, er solle beim nächsten mal besser aufpassen und gut wäre gewesen. Neville hingegen hatte diesen Unfall seinen Kurzsicht zu verdanken.  
Severus hasste kurzsichtige Menschen!   
Aber wenigstens konnte niemand ihm vorwerfen er hätte seine Aufsichtspflicht vernachlässigt!  
  
Immer noch wütend erhob er sich und machte sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht. Auf dem Weg dort hin massierte er sich vorsichtig die frisch verheilten Rippen. Hin und wieder hatte er noch das Gefühl als würden sie schwache Wellen des Schmerzes aussenden.  
Aber vermutlich war es nur seine Wut auf Longbottom, die diese Brüche in sein Gedächtnis zurückzog und ihn an den Schmerz erinnerte. Er hatte sich schließlich selbst verarztet.  
Auf Potter war er nicht angewiesen und auf Poppy auch nicht! Er war schließlich keine fünf mehr!  
  
Als er bei seinem Klassenzimmer ankam, waren die meisten Schüler schon da. Potter auch. Der Gryffindor hob sofort den Blick und suchte Severus Gesicht ab, wie er es in den letzten Tagen immer machte.  
Beinahe hätte Severus die Augen verdreht. Traute der Bengel ihm denn gar nichts zu? Und glaubte er, dass Severus die gesteigerte Aufmerksamkeit entgehen würde? Mit ein paar harschen Worten scheuchte er die Schüler in den Klassenraum.   
Also Potter an ihm vorbeiging, konnte Severus sich nicht zurückhalten und zischte ihm zu. “Wenn sie nicht aufhören mich zu begeiern, werde ich Ihnen doch noch ein Röckchen verpassen, Krankenschwester Potter!”  
Potter blinzelte ein paar Mal und versuchte unschuldig dreinzuschauen, doch Severus hörte ihn leise Kichern, während er seine Sachen auspackte.  
  
Der Langhaarige konnte nicht anders, als über den jungen Mann den Kopf zu schütteln.


	3. Kapitel 02

“Wenn wenigstens dieser vermaledeite Schnee nicht wäre!”, murmelte Harry genervt und starrte missmutig aus dem Fenster.  
Die kalte, weiße Decke war vor fünf Tagen plötzlich einfach vom Himmel gefallen und seitdem immer noch dicker geworden. Inzwischen lag der Schnee gute 20cm hoch.  
Harry behauptete nicht, dass das glitzernde Weiß nicht schön und faszinierend anzuschauen war, aber es hinterließ in ihm auch eine gewissen Nervosität.  
  
“Gib doch einfach zu, dass du Schiss hast, Potter! Und das liegt sicherlich nicht am Schnee, sondern an meinem Patenonkel.”, raunte Draco neckisch von der Seite, doch der Strubbelkopf gab dem Blonden nur eine leichte Kopfnuss, was dieser wiederum mit einem Schmollmund quittierte.  
“Nein, aber ich hasse Schnee. Er ist kalt und nass, man fühlt sich immer klamm und merkt gar nicht, wie die Finger langsam taub werden, bis es zu spät ist. Ganz, als wären Dementoren in der Nähe. Das treibt mich einfach in den Wahnsinn, nach all den Nächten in denen ich diesen Dingern nur knapp entkommen konnte. Du verstehst das nicht.”, versuchte Harry seine Gefühle zu erklären. “Und wenn ich durch den Schnee ohnehin schon so mies drauf bin, werde ich mich nur schwer zügeln können, wenn Snape mich zu provozieren versucht. Schlussfolgerung: Ohne Schnee ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit größer, dass Snape und ich uns nicht gegenseitig umbringen!”  
  
Draco blinzelte ihn ein paar mal verdutzt an, dann begann er schallend zu lachen. “So einen Müll habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gehört, Grünauge! Aber versuch ruhig weiter dir das einzureden, hast dafür ja noch mehr als 30 Stunden Zeit. Vielleicht glaubst du es bis dahin wenigstens selbst. Aber mal eine andere Frage, krieg ich deinen Tarnumhang, wenn du draufgehst?”  
Harry zog es vor auf diese Unverschämtheit nicht zu antworten. Stattdessen warf er dem Slytherin noch einen giftigen Blick zu und drehte sich dann wortlos herum, um seine Freund stehen zu lassen.  
Dracos Lachen folgte ihm noch eine Weile.  
  
Im Gryffindorturm angekommen wandte er sich dem Packen zu.  
Er tat sich ziemlich schwer damit. Ein Großteil seiner Kleidung war einfach zu dünn für dieses Wetter, was er schon beim Versteckspiel mit den Greifern und Todessern letztes Jahr ständig gemerkt hatte.   
Das Einzige, was sofort in die Tasche wanderte, waren die Weasley-Pullis aus den letzten Jahren, welche ihm noch passten.  
Mrs. Weasley hatte ihm nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts sogar nachträglich noch dem Pulli des letzten Weihnachtsfestes überreicht. Die Frau war einfach großartig!  
Aber was für Schuhe sollte er nehmen? Welchen Mantel? Um ehrlich zu sein waren die Stiefel seiner Quidditch-Uniform wohl die Wetterfestesten, die er hatte, daher entschied er sich für diese und lieh sich dann von Ron einen dicken Mantel. Braun stand ihm zwar nicht, aber Hauptsache er würde nicht frieren.  
  
Letztlich saß er auf seinem Bett und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.   
Er wollte wirklich nicht, weder im Winter bei Schnee noch mit Snape. Er hatte einfach kein gutes Gefühl bei der Angelegenheit.  
Außerdem hatte er den Eindruck, dass die Schulleiterin ihre Finger bei der ganzen Sache ihm Spiel gehabt hatte. Zumindest wenn man die vielen verschmitzen Blicke zählte, welche sie ihm zugeworfen hatte.  
Er verstand einfach nicht, was die Frau von ihm Erwarten könnte.   
  
Aber es änderte ohnehin schon nichts mehr. Einwände hätte er schon vor Wochen äußern müssen, als die Liste zuerst ausgehangen worden war.  
Vorsichtshalber packte er sich noch drei Bücher ein, dann begab er sich zum Abendessen.  
  
oOoOoOoOo  
  
“Herein!”  
Severus strafte die Schultern und betrat dann das Büro der Schulleiterin. Bei jeder Bewegung zogen seine Muskeln schmerzhaft, doch er hatte schon bedeutend schlimmeres durchlebt, daher ließ er sich davon nicht weiter aus dem Konzept bringen.   
Okay, es beunruhigte ihn doch, dass es keinen Grund für diese Schmerzen gab, aber er würde die Ursache schon noch finden.  
  
“Severus, wie kann ich dir helfen? Hast du deine Sachen schon für Mr. Potters Prüfung gepackt?”, fragte Minerva freundlich, doch sie konnte den Langhaarigen nicht täuschen.  
Er hatte den Schalk, der in ihren Augen blitze, durchaus gesehen.  
“Nein, habe ich nicht. Und ich denke auch nicht, dass ich die beste Begleitperson für Potter wäre!”, sagte er kühl und genoss für einen Moment, wie Minerva das Gesicht verzog.  
“Severus, es ist deine Pflicht Schüler bei diesem Test zu begleiten. Deine persönlichen Gefühle und Vorlieben sollten keinen Einfluss darauf haben. Egal, wie du zu Mr. Potter auch stehst und was auch in eurer Vergangenheit vorgekommen sein mag, du wirst gehen!”, fauchte die Frau ungehalten.  
“Das hat nichts mit dem Bengel zu tun!”, knurrte Severus genervt zurück und verdrehte die Augen. “Ich fühle mich zur Zeit etwas angeschlagen und 48 Stunden bei Eiseskälte wären dem sicherlich nicht förderlich. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich wohl kaum in der Lage seien werde im Notfall helfend einzugreifen. Und mit Potter an meiner Seite wird es auf jeden Fall zu einem Notfall kommen. Es wäre mir daher recht, wenn ich das Wochenende in meinem eigenen Bett verbringen könnte, mit der Möglichkeit Poppy jederzeit aufzusuchen.”  
Die Schulleiterin wirkte aufgrund seiner Erklärung für einen Augenblick besorgt, dann legte sich jedoch etwas stoisches über ihre Miene.   
  
Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
“Fast hätte ich dir geglaubt, aber wir wissen alle was für ein hervorragender Schauspieler du bist, nicht wahr mein Freund? Du magst Voldemort getäuscht haben, aber mich führst du mit diesem Laientheater nicht so leicht hinters Licht. Nein, ich kaufe dir diese Ausrede nicht ab, also stell dich nicht so an! Es ist nur Harry! Wenn du den Jungen fair behandelst, und ich verbiete dir ihn irgendwie anders als fair zu behandeln, dann wird schon alles gut gehen. Ihr zwei müsst euch endlich zusammenreißen. Du bist der Erwachsene von euch beiden, Severus, also sei kein feiges Huhn!”  
Severus hatte eigentlich schon Kontern wollen, doch bei ihren letzten Worten legte sich ein Schalter in seinem Kopf um und Wut loderte ein seiner Brust auf.  
Niemand nannte ihn einen Feigling, ohne es zu bereuen!  
  
Er sprang auf die Füße, das protestierende Zittern seiner Beine ignorierte er geflissentlich.  
“Schön, ich gehe! Aber wenn wir nicht wiederkommen sollten, dann mach dir nicht die Mühe nach uns zu suchen!”  
Er wirbelte herum, doch noch bevor die Tür hinter ihm zu fiel, hörte er ganz deutlich, wie Minerva murmelte: “So eine furchtbare Dramaqueen!”  
Am liebsten hätte er die Tür gleich wieder aufgerissen und ihr entgegengeschrien, dass sie eine schottische Bergziege sei! Doch er hatte mehr Selbstbeherrschung als das.  
Statt sich seinen kindischen Rachefantasien hinzugeben, begab er sich zurück in seine Wohnung.  
  
Glücklicher Weise hatte er den Freitag Nachmittag frei, also sollte er die Zeit nutzen. Er packte zunächst seine Sachen für den ‘Ausflug‘.   
Danach warf er gleich mehrere Heiltränke gegen Erkältungen und Fieber ein, bevor er sich für ein paar Stunden hinlegte.  
Eigentlich entsprach es gar nicht seinem Stil einen Mittagsschlaf zu halten, er war schließlich weder 3 noch 83 Jahre alt, doch vielleicht würde sein Körper im Schlaf ja seine Selbstheilungskräfte sinnvoll nutzen.  
  
Er wurde enttäuscht.  
Als er um kurz nach 16 Uhr wieder erwachte, fühlte er sich insgesamt noch mieser. Seine Muskeln fühlten sich träge an, als würden die Bewegungssignale von seinem Gehirn sich durch einen dichten Nebel kämpfen müssen. Zusätzlich verspürte ein einen unangenehmen Druck auf der Brust und ein dumpfes Pochen hinter dem linken Ohr.  
Eines war klar, das war nicht die Grippe, welche aktuell unter den Schülern die Runde machte!  
Verunsichert nahm er einen weiteren Trank ein, dieses Mal zur Stärkung, doch er war keine Heiler. Seine Kenntnisse reichten nur für Fleischwunden, normale Knochenbrüche und natürlich auch noch Fluchspätschäden.   
Bei allem anderen war auch er auf die Heilerin angewiesen. Doch für einen Besuch bei Poppy blieb jetzt keine Zeit mehr, wenn er noch etwas zu Abend essen wollte.  
  
Nicht, dass er wirklich Appetit hätte.   
Sein Magen schien sogar den Gedanken zu hegen nie wieder etwas verdauen zu wollen. Trotzdem stopfte er sich etwas von dem Spinat-Risoto in den Mund und spülte es mit einer großen Menge Tee hinunter.  
Minerva und ihre künstlichen Gesprächsversuche ignorierend stand er schließlich mit einem Blick zum Gryffindortisch auf.  
Potter, zur Abwechslung mal aufmerksam, tat es ihm gleich, so dass sie die Hallentür im selben Augenblick erreichten.  
“Haben sie ihr Gepäck, Mr. Potter?”, fragte er kühl. Innerlich hoffte er sehr darauf, dass der Junge es ihm in den nächsten Stunden nicht all zu schwer machen würde. Er wollte einfach nur in den Unterschlupf und so lang wie möglich lesen. Potter würde die beste Note kriegen, wenn er einfach für die ganzen 48 Stunden die Klappe halten würde.  
  
Der Bengel zog auf seine Frage eine kleine Perlen-Handtasche aus seiner Hose.  
Severus blinzelte. “Was soll das sein? Sollten Sie zu so was nicht ein schulterfreies Kleid und High Heels tragen?”  
Der Schüler lachte, schüttelte aber den Kopf. “Auf der Tasche liegt ein unaufspürbarer Ausdehnungszauber. Sie gehört Hermine. Es mag sentimental sein, aber nachdem sie uns das ganze letzte Jahr über so gute Dienste geleistet hat, wollte ich sie auch dieses mal benutzen. Ich hab extra McGonagall gefragt. Dauerhafte Zauber, die vor Beginn der Prüfung gesprochen wurden, sind erlaubt. Abgesehen von magischen Zelten natürlich.”, rechtfertige er sich.  
Severus zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch. “Das änderte nichts daran, dass sie mit dem Ding lächerlich aussehen!”  
Wieder lachte Harry, was den Lehrer sehr irritierte. “Vermutlich haben sie recht, Professor!”  
  
Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf und schritt dem Grünäugigen voran dann hinaus aufs Gelände.   
Der Portschlüssel würde sich aktivieren, sobald sie das Gelände verlassen hatten. Danach würde er die nächsten 48 Stunden lang keine Regung zeigen. Im Notfall musste Severus sie aus der Gefahrensituation rausapparieren. Nur er konnte das tun, denn das Gelände war nur auf die Magiesignaturen der Lehrer konfiguriert.  
Potter würde dort festsitzen.  
  
Der Grünäugige neben ihm stöhnte überraschend und genervt auf, als er den ersten Schritt in den tiefen Schnee hinein setzte.   
Der Lehrer konnte ihn verstehen. Auch er verabscheute Schnee.  
Vielleicht hatte er einfach zu oft in seinem Leben gesehen, wie sich das Weiß verfärbte, getränkt von dem Blut unschuldiger Menschen. Und Weihnachten half da auch nicht weiter, wenn man niemanden hatte, um das Fest der Liebe zu begehen.  
  
Sie liefen schweigend.  
Der Lehrer verspürte das ungute Ziehen einer schlechten Vorahnung, je näher sie dem Tor kamen, und diesen Ziehen zusätzlich zu seinem angeschlagenem Zustand, ließ seine Laune auf ein ungeahntes Tief sinken.   
Am liebsten wäre er einfach wieder umgedreht, aber er war ein gestandener Mann und würde nicht den Schwanz einziehen. Trotzdem hielt er Potter den alten Handspiegel, welcher als Portschlüssel diente, etwas ruppig hin.  
Der Grünäugige packte zu und dann traten sie gleichzeitig durch das Gatter.  



	4. Kapitel 03

Harry stolperte, prallte gegen Snapes Brust und landete dann im dichten Schnee. Der Schock der eisigen Kälte ließ ihn überrascht aufquietschen und so schnell wie möglich wieder auf die Füße springen. Doch es war schon zu spät.  
Der geliehene Mantel von Ron war auf der Rückseite komplett nass.  
Am liebsten hätte Harry nun herzhaft geflucht, aber er ließ es bleiben als Snapes genervter Blick ihn traf. Innerlich seufzte er allerdings.  
  
“Sie sind so elegant wie ein Faultier, Potter!”, brummte der Lehrer. “Doch das ist jetzt irrelevant. Bevor Sie beginnen nach einer Unterkunft zu suchen, müssen Sie mir Ihren Zauberstab aushändigen.”  
Harry fühlte sich durch Snapes Stichelei nicht beleidigt, doch seinen Zauberstab zog er trotzdem nur sehr ungern hervor um ihn zu überreichen.   
Seitdem er ihn repariert hatte, hatte er dieses unscheinbare Stück Holz besser gepflegt als sich selbst. Nicht, dass er erwartete, dass Snape den Stab zerstören würde, aber er fürchtete sich dennoch. Das war wohl eine Angst die jeder kannte, der im Krieg gekämpft hatte. Ohne seinen Zauberstab war einfach wehrlos!  
Der Lehrer schien sein zögern sofort zu bemerken und brummte ungeduldig. Etwas grob riss er Harry das Holz aus den Fingern, doch statt den Stab dann einfach irgendwo hinzustrecken, krempelte der Langhaarige sorgfältig seinen rechten Ärmel ein Stück hoch und steckte Harrys Stab dann neben seinen eigenen in ein kunstvoll gearbeitetes Hohlster aus Leder. Damit konnte der Grünäugige leben und war seltsam gerührt von dieser Geste.  
Ihre Augen trafen sich in einem festen Blick und als der Schüler leicht nickte, zog der Lehrer den Ärmel wieder runter.   
  
Nun erst kam der Strubbelkopf dazu sich mal richtig an dem Ort umzusehen, an dem sie die nächsten 48 Stunden verbringen würde.  
Der Schnee lag hier nicht ganz so dicht, wie am Schloss. In der Ferne konnte Harry jedoch einen hohen Berggipfel sehen, der aussah als würde er ausschließlich aus Puderzucker bestehen.   
Sie schienen sich in einem Tal zu befinden, um sie herum standen dichte, hohe Tannen und nur wenige, kahle Laubbäume. Es war sehr ruhig. Jeder menschengemachter Lärm fehlte.  
Beinahe könnte er sich vorstellen hier eine kleine Hütte hinzustellen und sich vor der Welt zu verstecken, wenn es wieder mal zu schlimm wurde mit Reportern und Verehrern. Vielleicht sollte er wirklich mal überlegen, sich irgendwo abgelegen eine keine Immobilie zu suchen?  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, um diese zeitlich unpassenden Gedanken zu vertreiben und drehte sich noch einmal im Kreis. Schließlich entschied er sich dazu in Richtung Westen zu lauften, der untergehenden Sonne nach.  
All zu hoch wollte er nicht in die Berge hinein, um dem Schnee dort aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber am Hang des Gestein-Monumentes gab es vielleicht einen natürlich Unterschlupf aus ungestürzten Bäumen.  
Snape folgte ihm leise und wortlos.  
Es dauerte eine Weile bis Harry im rötlichen Licht der tief stehenden Sonne auffiel, dass der Tränkemeister ungewöhnlich blass war und der Mann außerdem erstaunlich häufig stolperte.  
Natürlich verzog Snape keine Miene und tat, als wäre er einfach irgendwo hängen geblieben, doch da war nichts, worüber man stolpern könnte. Der Boden war recht flach, so weit unten im Tal.  
Verwirrt über diese Erkenntnisse runzelte Harry die Stirn. Gehörte das mit zu der Prüfung? Seamus hatte nichts in dir Richtung angedeutet.  
  
Sie liefen ruhig weiter und kamen irgendwann an eine natürliche Weggabelung, die sie entweder weiter im Tal entlang führen würde, oder aber etwas den Berg hinauf. Harry entschied sich für den steinigen Weg in die Höhe, was Snape mit einem grimmigen Seufzen quittierte.  
Erneut warf Harry ihm einen verwunderten Blick zu. Was war los mit dem Kerl? Wollte er ihm etwa weiß machen, dass er zu bequem war um einen kleinen Hügel hochzulaufen?  
Doch dann fielen ihm Snapes langsamen Bewegungen erst richtig ins Auge. Seine Beine wirkten träge, die Füße hoben sich kaum vom Boden und seine ganze Gestallt schien in der Kälte vor sich hin zu zittern, obwohl er gute 20 Lagen an Stoff zu tragen schien.  
Überrascht schossen die Augenbrauen des Gryffindors in die Höhe. “Tut mir leid, Professor. Ich will Sie nicht beleidigen, aber Sie wirken etwas abgekämpft. Haben Sie schlecht geschlafen?”  
Harry sah sofort am Blick des Mannes, dass dieser ihm nun verbal eine verpassen würde. “Ah, da ist Krankenschwester Potter ja wieder. Hören Sie zu! Sie sind nichts als ein Kind und…”  
Doch da der Lehrer in seiner Straftirade vom Boden vor seinen Füßen abgelenkt gewesen war, sah er einen großen Stein nicht. Er trat darauf, der Stein rutschte einfach weg und Snape wurde mitten im Satz unterbrochen.  
Es war Harrys guten Reflexen zu verdanken, dass es dieses mal nicht der Tränkemeister war, der im Schnee landete.  
Blitzschnell hatte er den größeren Mann an den Oberarmen gegriffen und an seine Seite gezogen. Taumelnd schaffte dieser es gerade noch auf den Beinen zu bleiben, stütze sich dabei jedoch schwer auf seinen Schüler. Harry hingegen konnte das Zittern seines Lehrers nun am eigenen Leib spüren, gleichzeitig aber auch eine unnatürliche Hitze.  
Wütend blinzelte er zu Snape herauf, der sich noch nicht von ihm losgemacht hatte.  
  
“Was soll dieser Blödsinn? Sie haben Fieber und zittern vor Erschöpfung. Sie gehören nur an einen Ort und zwar ein warmes Bett im Krankenflügel!”, fauchte Harry wütend und legte Snape die flache Hand auf die Stirn. Er hatte recht. Die Haut unter seinen Fingern brannte regelrecht. “Sind Sie lebensmüde in dem Zustand hier herumzulaufen?”  
Snape schnaufte und stellte sich dann endlich wieder auf seine eigenen Beine, wodurch er ein paar Zentimeter Luft zwischen sie brachte.   
“Nein, laut der Schulleiterin bin ich ein schlechter Schauspieler. Sie hat meine Krankmeldung nicht ernst genommen und mich einfach weggeschickt.”  
  
oOoOoOoOo  
  
Severus konnte nicht leugnen, dass Potters fassungsloser Blick in ihm eine tiefe Genugtun auslöste.  
“Das kann nicht Ihr ernst sein! So dumm kann die Schulleiterin einfach nicht sein. Damit riskiert sie unser beider Leben!”, entrüstete sich der Schüler laut.  
Severus aber verdrehte nur die Augen. “Sie übertreiben maßlos, Potter. Ich kenne meinen Körper gut. Alles was ich brauche ist eine gesunde Nachtruhe und ich bin wieder auf den Beinen.”   
Der Junge wollte etwas dazwischen werfen, doch das ließ er nicht zu.  
“Ich bin nicht hier, um mit ihnen zu diskutieren, Potter. Entweder sie setzen sich wieder in Bewegung und suchen uns einen Unterschlupf oder aber ich appariere uns hier raus und ihre Prüfung ist gescheitert. Sie haben die Wahl!”  
“Aber Ihr Gesundheitszustand…”  
“Noch ein Wort zu meiner Gesundheit und ich klebe Ihnen den Mund zu, Potter! Ich will es nicht hören! Sie haben die Wahl. Weitermachen oder abbrechen. Aber ich will morgen keine Beschwerden hören, wenn ich wieder topfit bin dafür Sie aber Ihre Bescheinigung an den Nagel hängen können!“, drohte der Langhaarige nun mehr als genervt.  
  
Verstand der Bengel denn nicht, dass sie schon keine Wahl mehr hatten?  
Sie steckten bereits mitten drin in diesem Dilemma und Diskutieren war hier jetzt einfach nicht hilfreich. Wenn Potter dieses Zertifikat wollte, dann konnten sie jetzt nur durchziehen!  
Außerdem wurde in Severus das Bedürfnis sich hinzulegen immer größer. Potter hatte ja recht, es ging ihm immer schlechter, mit jeder Minute die verstrich. Aber so viel Schwäche würde er dem Schüler niemals offenbaren.   
Er konnte durchaus auf das Gespött verzichten, dass nach der Prüfung sonst auf ihn einfluten würde.  
Trotzdem war es nun essenziell, dass sie bald einen der beiden Ruckzugsorte erreichten. Die kleine Hütte im Tal hätten sie in fünf Minuten erreichen könne. Doch die Hölle, die am Ende dieses Pfades auf sie wartete, lag noch fast eine halbe Stunde weit entfernt.  
  
Insgeheim hoffe Severus, dass Potter, jetzt wo er von seinem Zustand Kenntnis hatte, Rücksicht nehmen und den einfacheren Weg mit ihm gehen würde.   
Doch seine Hoffnung war vergebens. Der Schüler hatte inzwischen eine sture Miene aufgesetzt und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. “Gut, wenn Sie darauf bestehen, dann gehen wir halt weiter.”  
Und ohne einen Blick des Mitleids wandte der Schüler sich herum, den Berg weiter erklimmend.  
Die Enttäuschung, die sich in seiner Brust ausbreitete, war überraschend für den Tränkemeister. Hatte er nicht bereits vor vielen Jahrzehnten gelernt, dass er sich ausschließlich auf sich selbst verlassen konnte?  
Warum hätte da ausgerechnet dieser Grünschnabel eine Ausnahme bilden sollen und das auch noch bei ihrer Vergangenheit?  
  
Noch mieser gelaunt folgte er Harry den immer steiler werdenden Weg hinauf.   
Angeekelt musste er feststellen, dass er bald schon vor Schweiß klebte. Sowohl durch das Fieber, als auch durch die Anstrengung die es ihn kostete nicht einfach umzufallen.   
Und trotzdem kam er nur sehr langsam voran. Der Weg bis zu der Höhle schien sich immer weiter vor ihm auszudehnen, bis er nicht mehr glaubte, dass sie diese noch vor Mitternacht erreichen konnten.  
Durch seine Erschöpfung hindurch wäre ihm Potters Verhalten beinahe entgangen.  
  
Der Schüler drehte sich zwar nicht zu ihm um und sprach ihn auch nicht wieder an, doch wann immer Severus zu weit zurück fiel, blieb der Schüler stehen und tat dann so, als hätte er etwas ausgesprochen interessantes am Wegesrand entdeckt.  
Mal steckte der Schwarzhaarige zwei flache Steine in die Tasche, dann sammelte er kleinere Ästchen zusammen. Als er auch noch eine Plastiktüte vorzog und ganze Hände voll Schnee dort hineinschaufelte, hielt der Lehrer ihn für durchgeknallt.  
Trotzdem war er auch dankbar. Erstens ließ ihn der Idiot tatsächlich vollkommen in Ruhe und zweitens wartete er sehr wohl und nahm auf eine sehr umständliche Weise Rücksicht. Das wäre auch einfacher gegangen, aber solange der Schüler nicht einfach verschwand und ihn in der Wildnis zurück ließ, fühlte er sich ziemlich fair behandelt!  
  
Es dauerte gute 40 Minuten, die Sonne war inzwischen untergegangen und das restliche Tageslicht schwand nun schnell, bis die Hölle endlich in sich kam. Potter sah sie als erstes.  
“Eine Höhle!”, rief er begeistert aus, hatte sich jedoch gleich wieder im Griff. “Aber das wussten Sie natürlich. Gut, dann entscheide ich jetzt, dass wir dort die nächsten paar Stunden bleiben werden. Gehen Sie schon vor, ich brauche noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten!”  
  
Stirnrunzelnd blickte Severus dem Gryffindor nach, als dieser den Weg verließ und im Unterholz mehrerer Fichten verschwand.   
Er haderte kurz mit sich. Eigentlich hatten sie die Anweisung die Schüler niemals allein zu lassen.  
Aber was sollte der Bengel schon anstellen? Er hatte seinen Zauberstab und wenn Harry in ein paar Stunden nicht bei ihm war, würde Severus ihn suchen gehen.   
Doch nun war alles an dass er noch denken konnte Schlaf!  
  
Es dauerte weitere 10 Minuten bis er den restlichen Weg gepackt hatte.   
Stöhnend ließ er sich auf den glatten Steinboden im hinteren Teil der Höhle sinken. Die Unterkunft war magisch vorbereitet worden, so dass sie sauber, trocken und frei von Ungeziefer war. Warm war sie allerdings damit noch lange nicht.  
Severus, der immer noch klatsch nass zu sein schien, spürte die Kälte schnell durch seine Kleidung krabbeln und sich in seine Haut verbeißen.  
Schön, sein Fieber schien gerade nach zu lassen, dummer Weise wäre das nun wohl das Einzige gewesen, was ihn hätte warm halten können!  
  
Umständlich zog er seinen mitgebrachten Schlafsack aus der Reisetasche und kuschelte sich so wie er war hinein.   
Bis zu den Augen eingewickelt warf er noch einen letzten Blick durch die Höhle und versicherte sich, dass ihm hier vorerst keine Gefahr drohte, dann schloss er die Augen und war beinahe sofort eingeschlafen.  



	5. Kapitel 04

Severus hätte nicht sagen können, was genau ihn geweckt hatte.  
Es hätten die leisen Geräusche sein können, die nun durch die Höhle hallte. Möglicher Weise aber auch die Kälte des Steinbodens, welche sich inzwischen durch den Schlafsack geschlichen hatte. Am Wahrscheinlichsten aber war es das ausgeprägte Zittern seiner Muskel, das ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte.   
  
Irritiert blinzelte er ein paar mal in die dunkle Höhle hinein.  
Er war nicht mehr allein! Kurz spürte er Anspannung, doch dann erkannte sein vernebeltes Gehirn den Umriss von Potters Strubbelfrisur in dem wenigen Mondlicht, dass durch den entfernten Höhleneingang herein kam.  
Die Nacht war inzwischen völlig hereingebrochen, doch wusste der Lehrer intuitiv, dass er höchstens 2 Stunden geschlafen haben konnte.  
Innerlich fluchte er darüber. Er wünschte, es wäre wenigstens den Lehrern gestattet ihre Magie zu nutzen, doch auch das war untersagt. Das Ministerium hatte bei dem Punkt insistiert. Scheinbar vertraute man der Unbeeinflussbarkeit der Lehrer nicht.   
So konnte er nur leider keinen Wärmezauber auf sich selbst legen, der ihn sicher wieder in den Schlaf gelullt hätte.  
  
So leise wie möglich krümmte er sich weiter zusammen, bis er mehr oder weniger wie eine Katze zusammengerollt dalag. Mühsam schlang er die Arme um seine unnötig langen Beine, doch die Augen ließ er weiterhin auf seinem Schüler.  
Der Gryffindor werkelt an irgendwas vor sich auf dem Boden. Was Severus aber besonders überraschte, war wie sehr Harry sich scheinbar bemühte leise dabei zu sein.  
Dann jedoch ertönte ein lautes Klack-Geräusch. Harry hielt scheinbar erschrocken inne und drehte sich in seine Richtung. Unbeeindruckt ließ er sich nicht anmerken, dass er bereits wach war.  
Scheinbar versichert, dass Severus noch immer schlief, wandte er sich wieder seiner selbstauferlegten Arbeit zu. Ein weiteres Klacken ertönte, und noch eines. Beim vierten Mal stoben plötzlich Funken auf und Severus wurde klar, dass Potter versuchte Feuer zu machen.  
  
Unter anderen Umständen hätte er nun vermutlich Näher hingesehen, um sich diese Fähigkeit abzuschauen.   
In seiner Kindheit wäre er gerne einmal mit seinem Vater zelten gegangen. Die Wildnis, Pflanzen und Abendteuer im Allgemeinen hatten ihn damals fasziniert. Er hatte so viel Zeit wie möglich im Freien verbracht. Sein Vater hatte allerdings nur Interesse an Fußball, Natur war ihm fremd, wie auch sein Sohn. Das Zelten war ausgefallen und er war nie auf die Idee gekommen das nachzuholen.  
  
Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis das erste schwache Glimmen Harrys Gesicht erhellte. Severus gestand sich nur ungern ein, dass er von dieser Leistung durchaus beeindruckt war.  
Gleichzeitig aber erglomm in ihm, zusammen mit dem winzigen Feuer, auch die Hoffnung auf Wärme. Er kniff die Augen etwas enger zusammen, damit der Schüler nicht doch noch sah, dass er wach war und beobachtete ihn weiter.  
Die lächerliche Handtasche lag neben Potter auf dem Boden und er kramte einige Dinge daraus hervor. Es wurde immer mehr und mehr, während auch die Flammen langsam größer wurden.  
Es dauerte, aber nach einer Weile traf endlich erlösende Hitze auf das Gesicht des Langhaarigen und ohne das er es merkte, war er schnell wieder eingeschlafen.  
  
  
  
Als er das nächste Mal erwachte, war ihm der Grund dafür sofort klar.   
Eine warme Hand lag auf seiner Stirn.  
Irritiert zuckte er zurück und blickte genau in die grünen Augen von Harry Potter, welche offensichtlich sein Fieber überprüft hatte  
“Verzeihung!”, flüsterte der junge Mann. “Ich wollte Sie nicht wecken, Professor, aber wenn Sie schon wach sind, dann sollten Sie dringend etwas trinken, denke ich.”  
“Ich will nichts. Lass mich schlafen.”, knurrte er nur böse und wollte sich herumdrehen, doch die Hand, die eben noch auf seiner Stirn gelegen hatte, verhinderte dies nun bestimmt indem sie ihn an der Schulter packte.  
“Es ist mir egal, was Sie wollen. Das Fieber hat sie möglicher Weise schon komplett dehydriert, weshalb Sie nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig sind. Und der Schüttelfrost jetzt macht es auch nicht besser. Sie werden etwas trinken, vorher lasse ich Sie nicht in Ruhe, Snape!”  
  
Um seine Aussage zu verdeutlichen, packte der Gryffindor noch ein bisschen kräftiger zu und drückte Severus spielend in eine halbwegs aufrechte Position.  
Alles in Severus Kopf fing sofort an sich zu drehen. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun und sank einfach gegen Harrys Brust.  
Während er die Augen schloss und den seltsam herben Geruch des Strubbelkopfes einatmete, musste er sich fragen, ob er nicht vielleicht wirklich einmal keine Ahnung hatte, was das Beste für ihn war.  
  
Doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, wie wehrlos er sich gerade vor seinem Schüler machte und richtete sich abrupt auf.  
Ruppig stieß er den Grünäugigen von sich weg und den erneuten Schwindel bekam er mit einigen tiefen Atemzügen unter Kontrolle.  
Harry fiel zur Seite um, und landete auf einem Arm. Erst wirkte er überrascht, dann legte sich Wut über seine Gesichtszüge.  
Severus kümmerte es nicht. Er hatte dem Bengel nie erlaubt ihm so nah zu kommen, also sollte er damit rechnen, dass er sich wehren würde!  
Schweigend starrten sie sich an, man hörte nur Severus schweren Atem und das knistern des Feuers.  
  
Irgendwann legte sich Resignation über Harrys Züge und er wandte sich ab, nur um ihm nach ein paar Handgriffen einen dampfenden Becher Tee entgegenzustrecken.  
Verwirrt blinzelte er das Gebräu an. “Was genau…?”  
“Egal was Sie von mir denken, Snape, ich kann tatsächlich einige Pflanzen erkennen, wenn ich sie sehe! Das ist nur ein bisschen Ingwer. Dadurch sollte Ihnen warm werden.”, knurrte Potter leise. “Außerdem war das bei dem Schnee das Einzige, was ich auftreiben konnte.”  
Eigentlich hätte Severus den Ton seines Schülers zurechtweisen müssen, doch es war ihm gleichgültig. Es war ihm lieber, Potter fauchte ihn an, als dass er ihm im Schlaf ein Kissen aufs Gesicht drückte.  
Man sollte sich einfach keine Feinde unter den Menschen machen, mit denen man sich ein Nachtlager teilte. Das war der Grund, warum er immer den Wachdienst übernommen hatte, wenn er gezwungen war Bellatrix auszuhalten.  
Er nahm einen Schluck und es war tatsächlich Ingwer. Das kräftige Aroma brannte in seinem Mund und förderte seinen Durst. Schon kurze Zeit später hielt er seinen Becher Harry wieder hin, welcher diesen Stillschweigend neu befüllte.  
  
Als auch dieser geleert worden war und er sich etwas besser fühlte, schlug die Erschöpfung wieder zu. So müde und schwach hatte er sich zuletzt direkt nach der Endkampf gefühlt, als Naginis Gift unaufhörlich durch seine Adern pulsierte und sich eine kraftraubende Schlacht mit dem Gegengift lieferte.  
  
Als er sich hinlegte und eine bequeme Position zu erreichen versucht, brach ihm erneut der Schweiß aus und er wusste, dass das Fieber bald zurückkehren würde.   
  
oOoOoOoOo  
  
Harry konnte einfach nicht anders, als jede noch so kleine Bewegung zu beobachten, die Snape machte. Er hatte sich vorhin wirklich erschreckt, als er seine Temperatur überprüfen wollte.  
Es war Snapes Gesicht. Die Haut wirkte seltsam durchscheinend und es war das erste Mal, dass er den Mann mit tiefen Augenringen sah.   
Wie konnte dieser Sturkopf allen ernstes glauben, dass er noch immer alles unter Kontrolle hatte?  
Harry machte sich tiefgehende Sorgen! Ohne Magie konnte er nicht wirklich viel bewerkstelligen und im Tränkebrauen war er eine Niete! Also konnte der dem Mann nicht einmal einen Stärkungstrank zubereiten. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er in dem Schnee auch nicht alle Zutaten gefunden hätte, selbst wenn er das Rezept gekannt hätte, was nicht der Fall war!  
Bei Merlin, er fühlte sich nutzlos!  
  
Er wusste, er sollte eigentlich ebenfalls seinen Schlafsack raussuchen und sich aufs Ohr hauen, aber Furcht hielt ihn davon ab. Er konnte es nicht riskieren einzuschlafen und dadurch nicht zu bemerken, wenn sich der Zustand seines Lehrers verschlechterte.  
Er entschied sich daher die Nacht über den Dickkopf zu wachen und kramte ein Buch aus der Tasche.  
Er las nicht wirklich, dafür war er zu angespannt, doch er wollte die Situation nicht noch schlimmer machen, indem er Snape offen anstarrte. Harry müsste schon völlig Grenzdebil sein, um nicht zu begreifen, dass der Tränkemeister Intimität mit Wehrlosigkeit verwechselte und Hilfe mit Schwäche.  
Er hätte nicht sagen können, wie der Lehrer auf diese Schnapsidee gekommen war und ändern konnte er es auch nicht.  
  
Sehr bald jedoch war der Mann wieder eingeschlafen. Es fiel sofort auf, da sich dieser leicht zynische Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht legte.   
Daher gab Harry das vorgeschobene Lesen auf.  
Seufzend rieb er sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und stand dann auf. Er musste seine Beine ein bisschen schütteln, bis er wieder genug Gefühl in ihnen hatte und das Kribbeln aufhörte.   
Er hätte sich gerne ein bisschen abgelenkt, aber hier gab es rein gar nichts. Die Höhle war kahl und nicht sehr weiträumig. Sie ging zwar noch nach hinten weiter und schließlich in einen kleinen Gang, doch den Teil würde er nicht erkunden, solange er Snape nicht guten Gewissens alleine lassen konnte, oder es wirklich nötig war.  
  
Er warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf den schlafenden Lehrer, dann trat er aus der Höhle hinaus und tat ein paar tiefe Atemzüge in der kalten Dezemberluft.  
Rons nassen Mantel hatte er inzwischen durch zwei zusätzliche Pulli ausgetauscht. Doch kalt war ihm zur Zeit nicht. Das Feuer in der Höhle war groß und stark, fast schon ein bisschen zu warm für seinen Geschmack.   
  
Der zunehmende Mond stand groß in einem perfekten Halbkreis am Himmel und erleuchtete das tiefer liegende Tal harmonisch.  
Harry nahm die Schönheit gar nicht war.  
Seine Gedanken waren zu McGonegalls Sorge bezüglich ihres Lehrers zurückgekehrt. Scheinbar hatte er herausgefunden, warum Snape sich immer mehr zurück zog. Er hatte es in seinen Augen gesehen.  
Wie zur Hölle hatte Dumbledore es überhaupt geschafft den Mann zu einem Freund zu machen, wenn dieser jeder Annäherung kritisch Gegenüber stand? Es erschien ihm immer wahrscheinlicher, dass Snape diese Nähe und Abhängigkeit nur wegen seiner Schuldgefühle gegenüber Lily zugelassen hatte.  
Was natürlich eine ziemliche Pattsituation war.  
Eigentlich hatte er sich vorgenommen Snape zu helfen, doch hier sah er eigentlich keine Chance.  
  
Er konnte vielleicht Snapes körperlichen Beschwerden behandeln und ihn solange Stabil halten, bis die Prüfung vorbei war. Er konnte auch Madam Pomfrey helfen Den Tränkemeister wieder zusammen zu flicken. Doch gegen so tiefes Misstrauen? Was sollte er da machen?  
Es wäre vielleicht ohne ihre negativ beladene Vergangenheit leichter gewesen.   
Er seufzte erneut. Alles, was er dem Mann anbieten konnte, war die Schweigepflicht eines Heilers. Natürlich konnte er diesen Titel noch nicht für sich beanspruchen, aber er arbeitete darauf hin, und er musste hoffen, dass das reichte, damit der Kerl wenigstens für die nächsten Stunden etwas vertrauen zu ihm fasste.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und lachte leise über die unsinnige Situation. Das würde nie funktionieren!  
  
Doch als er die Höhle erneut betrat und Snapes nasses Gesicht erblickte, verdrängte er seine Zweifel erst einmal und befüllte stattdessen einen Waschlappen mit ein paar kleinen Eissplittern, die er gesammelt hatte.  
Vorsichtig legte er ihm das Kühlkissen auf die Stirn. Das war vorerst das Einzige, was er tun konnte.  
Leider!  



	6. Kapitel 05

Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben hatte Severus sich so sehr vor sich selbst geekelt! Noch bevor sein Verstand wirklich wach gewesen war, hatte sein Körper bereits die feuchte Kleidung, den starken Schweißgeruch und die verklebten Augen registrierte.  
Dazu kam ein pelziger Belag auf den Zähnen und seine Haare, die ihm im Gesicht klebten  
Merlin, er musste erbärmlich aussehen und noch viel schlimmer riechen!  
  
Langsam klappte er die Augen auf.   
Das Feuer brannte noch immer, doch draußen war es auch noch immer dunkel. Natürlich ging die Sonne im Winter erst sehr spät auf, doch der Lehrer bekam langsam das Gefühl, die Zeit würde still stehen. Und immer noch mussten mindestens 36 Stunden Höllenqual vor ihm liegen.  
Severus war sich sicher, dass Potter hier ganz in der Nähe sein musste, vermutlich friedlich schlummernd. Doch er wollte seine wenige Kraft nicht darauf verschwenden, um sich nach dem Bengel umzusehen.  
Was er wirklich wollte, war neue Klamotten! Am besten sogar ein richtiges langes Bad solange ihn sowohl das Fieber, als auch der Schüttelfrost in Ruhe ließen. Der Tränkemeister war sich sicher, dass diese Phase nicht ewig andauern würde.  
Doch daraus würde leider nichts werden, bis er ins Schloss zurückkehrte.  
Wechselkleidung hatte er jedoch eingepackt, wie auch genug Feuchttücher für einen gesamten Monat. Er müsste nur genug Kraft aufbringen, um das durchzuziehen!  
  
“Ich kann hören, dass Sie wach sind, Snape. Sie atmen anders.”, ertönte da plötzlich Potters Stimme von schräg hinter dem Lehrer. Dieser zuckte zusammen. “Wegen mir brauchen Sie also nicht versuchen leise zu sein, ich habe gar nicht erst versucht zu schlafen.”  
“Wenn Sie jetzt Dankbarkeit von mit erwarten, Potter, dann sind Sie falsch gewickelt!”, fauchte Severus heiser und fragte sich gleich in der nächsten Sekunde, warum er den Schüler so scharf anging.   
“Das hat wenig mit Ihnen zu tun, Professor. Aber wir sind in der freien Wildbahn und es könnte jederzeit irgendein Vieh in die Höhle reinspazieren. Ich weiß nicht, wie es Ihnen geht, aber ich habe keine Lust auf einen Faustkampf mit einem Grizzly!”  
  
Severus schnaufte belustigt. Das war eine dreiste und offensichtliche Lüge und beide wussten das, doch er hielt es nicht für nötig dies laut auszusprechen. “Es gibt hier keine Grizzlybären, Potter! Und selbst wenn, halten diese Winterschlaf!”  
Der Schüler klappte hörbar ein Buch zu. “Beruhigend zu wissen. Dann werde ich von jetzt an nur noch nach Wölfen, Füchsen und Berglöwen Ausschau halten. Gut, dass wir nicht im verbotenen Wald sind, Hagrid‘s verrückte Riesenspinnen hätten uns inzwischen bestimmt gefunden!”  
Innerlich konnte er dem Bengel da nur zustimmen. Der verbotene Wald dürfte nicht halb so gefährlich gewesen sein, bevor Hagrid alles möglichen an Getier dort ausgewildert hatte!  
  
Schweigen entstand.   
Severus starrte für eine ganze Weile einfach völlig Gedankenfrei in das Tanzen der Flammen, bis ihm wieder einfiel, dass er sich eigentlich umziehen wollte. Dann wurde ihm jedoch bewusst, dass der sehr wache Harry Potter ihm dabei zusehen würde und alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen.  
“Potter, tun sie mir den Gefallen und verschwinden sie für eine Weile.”  
Er versuchte wirklich freundlich zu klingen, daher loderte Wut in ihm auf, als er die Antwort des Grünäugigen vernahm.  
“Das könne Sie vergessen, Professor.”  
Zornig schmiss Severus sich zu dem Schüler herum und musste erschrocken feststellen, wie nah dieser sich die ganze Zeit in seinem Rücken befunden hatte. Gerade einmal 20 Zentimeter trennten ihre Schlafsäcke.  
  
Doch noch bevor er erneut den Mund aufmachen konnte, hatte der Schüler ihm, wie schon zuletzt, eine kühle Hand auf die Stirn gelegt.  
“Bevor Sie mich wieder anschreien, lassen Sie mich zuerst erklären.”, bat der Gryffindor sanft und Severus fand sich selbst nicht imstande zu protestieren, als Harry ihm fürsorglich eine feuchte Haarsträhne aus den Augen wischte. Verdattert starrte er seinen Schüler an und wartet.   
“Ich weiß, ich bin kein Heiler, noch nicht. Aber jetzt gerade bin ich das was dem am ´ähnlichsten ist. Heiler sind zu Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet und genau das ist es, was ich Ihnen anbieten will, Professor. Hören Sie auf sich gegen meine Hilfe zu wehren, schmeißen Sie ausnahmsweise Ihr Scharmgefühl und den Selbstschutz über Bohrt, damit ich Sie lebendig nach Hause zurückbringen kann. Im Gegenzug für Ihr Entgegenkommen dürfen Sie mir sofort nach der Prüfung einen unbrechbaren Schwur abnehmen, der Ihnen die Sicherheit gibt, dass ich niemals auch nur ein Wort darüber verlieren, was dieses Wochenende geschehen ist. Wenn Ihnen das nicht reicht, gestatte ich es Ihnen meine Erinnerungen an diese Prüfung vollständig zu löschen.”  
  
Einen Augenblick war Severus einfach nur sprachlos. Er musste sich verhört haben!  
“Das können Sie nicht ernst meinen! Sie haben schon den Okklumentik-Unterricht bei mir gehasst, da werden Sie mich kaum an Ihren Erinnerungen rumspielen lassen!”, keuchte er leise.  
Potter lächelte schwach, doch Severus bemerkte zum ersten Mal, dass dieser Ausdruck von Fröhlichkeit seine Augen nicht erreichte. Die grünen Smaragde funkelten ihn einfach weiter sorgenvoll an. Das konnte einfach nicht echt sein! Niemand machte sich sorgen um ihn!  
Scheinbar hatte Minerva sich vertan, nicht er war der gute Schauspieler, Potter war es!  
“Sie haben recht, ich habe es gehasst. Und ich werde es auch dann nicht mögen. Aber wenn es nötig ist, damit Sie mir vertrauen und mich helfen lassen, dann ist es ein Opfer, dass ich im Stande bin zu bringen.”  
  
Severus glaubte ihm nicht!  
  
oOoOoOoOo  
  
Der Lehrer brauchte sein Misstrauen nicht laut auszusprechen, Harry konnte sehen, wie es ihm beinahe aus jeder Pore sickerte.  
Merlin, was sollte er denn noch tun, damit der Mann endlich aufhörte sich zu wehren?   
Dann kam ihm mit einem Mal eine Idee und er konnte an Snapes zusammengekniffenen Augen sehen, dass sich seine Begeisterung offen auf seinem Gesicht zeigte.  
“Sie haben doch sicher Veritaserum bei sich, oder, Professor?”  
Der Mann erstarrte und seine Miene verfinsterte sich weiter. Seine ganze Haltung strahlte Alarmbereitschaft aus. Doch Harry schüttelte nur ungeduldig den Kopf und hielt dem Mann seine Hand hin.  
“Nicht für Sie, sondern für mich. Das haben Sie doch immer gewollt, oder nicht? Ich nehme ein paar Tropfen und Sie können mir ein paar Fragen stellen, um sich meiner Aufrichtigkeit zu versichern.”  
Wenn dem Tränkemeister das immer noch nicht als Versicherung reichte, dass Harry nichts böses im Schilde führte, dann wusste der Löwe auch nicht mehr. Aber tatsächlich begann der Mann in den tiefen seines Schlafsacks herumzuwühlen und zog irgendwann ein kleines Kristallfläschchen hervor. Auffordernd hielt Snape es ihm hin.  
  
Harry nahm es entgegen und musste einen Schauer unterdrücken, als er das warme Glas in seinen Fingern spürte, aufgeheizt von Snapes Körper. Ohne zu zögern löste er vorsichtig den Korken und setzte das Gefäß an die Lippen.   
Der Trank roch wie immer nach gar nichts, doch die Flasche selbst hatte durch das lange Bei-Sich-Tragen Snapes Geruch angenommen. Schweiß durchmisch mit Kräutern und vermutlich einem Deo. Harry konnte sich vorstellen, dass der Mann frisch geduscht durchaus gut roch, doch jetzt dachte er nur daran, dass er den Kerl dringend etwas auffrischen musste.   
Es juckte ihm schon fast in den Fingern endlich mit der Arbeit anzufangen, doch ‘first things first!’, wie Draco gerne sagte.  
  
Erneut verschlossen, gab er den Rest vom Trank zurück und blickte seinen Lehrer abwartend an. Sollte er sich nicht eigentlich etwas Emotionslos fühlen, zumindest hatte Crouch Junior in seinem vierten Jahr etwas neben sich gewirkt. Snape jedoch schien nicht irritiert, daher musste Harry davon ausgehen, dass der Tränkemeister das Zeug in den letzten Jahren noch weiter verbessert hatte.  
Es verstrichen zwei bis drei Minuten in denen Snape ihn einfach nur von Unten her ansah. Harry wurde immer unruhiger und in ihm wuchs das Bedürfnis erneut die Temperatur seines Lehrers zu überprüfen.  
Dann machte der Mann endlich den Mund auf.  
  
“Haben sie je mit jemandem darüber gesprochen, was sie im Denkarium gesehen haben?”, fragte der Mann leise und bedrohlich.  
Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie der Kerl so gefährlich wirken konnte, obwohl er kaum dazu in der Lage war einen Finger zu rühren, aber ihm krabbelte ein Schauer über den Rücken, den er nicht verstand. ´  
“Ja, habe ich.”, gestand er und redete hastig weiter, als erneut Wut in Snapes Gesicht trat. “Nie mit meinen Freunden! Ich bin wenige Tage danach in Umbridges Büro eingebrochen und habe mit Sirius und Lupin darüber gestritten. Ich konnte einfach nicht fassen, dass Sie die ganze Zeit über recht gehabt hatten, mit dem was Sie über meinen Vater gesagt haben. Sirius meinte, James wäre einfach jung und dumm gewesen, doch das hat mich nur noch wütender gemacht, schließlich war ich zu dem Zeitpunkt in seinem Alter und hätte einen anderen Menschen nie so gequält, wie er Sie. Ich habe es ansonsten für mich behalten.”  
  
Verblüfft stellte Harry fest, dass Snape mit dieser Antwort sogar halbwegs zufrieden wirkte.   
“Haben Sie im vierten Schuljahr das Diantuskraut aus meinen Vorräten gestohlen?”, fragte er weiter und Harry war klar, dass der Lehrer diese Macht über ihn wirklich genießen musste. Endlich konnte er mit allen ungeklärten Rätseln aufräumen, die er noch so haben mochte.  
“Nein, Dobby hat es für mich gestohlen. Ich habe generell noch nie etwas von Ihnen geklaut, dass waren immer andere. Hermine dachte meist, sie wäre weniger verdächtig und könnte besser erkennen, was wir brauchen.”  
Entsetzt schlug Harry sich eine Hand vor den Mund. Klar, er wollte ehrlich zu Snape sein, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er Hermine in Schwierigkeiten bringen wollte!  
  
Snape ignorierte sein Verhalten und musterte ihn überlegend. “Was ist das Peinlichste, was Sie je getan haben und von dem Sie auf keinen Fall wollen, dass irgendjemand jemals davon erfährt?”  
Harry konnte nicht anders als Scharlach-Rot anzulaufen. Ein peinlich berührtes Kichern entfuhr ihm, bevor er es verhindern konnte. “Fred und George haben mir einen ziemlich ekelhaften Streich gespielt. Sie… naja, die haben in mein Shampoo ejakuliert.”, erzählte Harry langsam. In seinem Inneren sträubte sich alles dagegen sein Geheimnis preis zu geben, doch das Veritaserum verhinderte, dass das Gefühl sich durchsetzen konnte. Sein Lehrer hingegen hatte ein deutlich interessiertes Funkeln in den Augen, was seltsam faszinierend auf Harry wirkte.  
“Sie haben mich ewig damit aufgezogen. Von wegen, dass meine Haare ja so viel besser aussehen würden, und ob ich noch einen Nachschlag will. Da habe ich dann meine Rache geplant. Ich habe zu ihrem Geburtstag einen besonderen Pudding gekocht, mit meinem Sperma als Überraschungszutat natürlich. Doch Ron hat mich abgelenkt, bevor ich ihn den Zwillingen bringen konnte. Und als ich zurück in die Küche kam, musste ich dabei zusehen, wie Mrs. Weasley den Pudding auf aß.”  
  
Snape blinzelte zwei mal, dann brach er in heiseres Gelächter aus.   
Harry, der mit diesem Ausbruch von Heiterkeit nicht gerechnet hatte, kicherte ebenfalls, mit noch immer hochroten Ohren. Wenn die Weasleys jemals davon erfuhren, würde er keinem von ihnen jemals wieder in die Augen blicken können.  
Aber irgendwie war es auch schön Snape mal so fröhlich zu sehen, selbst wenn es nur Schadenfreude war. Der ganze Körper des Mannes schüttelte sich vor Lachen und es wirkte als hätte er seine momentane Position kurzzeitig vergessen.  
Es dauerte, bis der Lehrer sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Doch schließlich lag er wieder ruhig da, aus seiner Stirn Schweißperlen von der Anstrengung des Lachkrampfes.   
  
Unwillkürlich hob Harry die Hand und strich dem Mann darüber, immer die Ausrede parat, dass er nur nach seiner Temperatur sehen wollte. Doch um ehrlich zu sein konnte er sich gut daran gewöhnen den Langhaarigen zu berühren. Seine Haut war ungewöhnlich weich.  
“Wie sieht es jetzt aus? Vertrauen Sie mir?”, fragte er schließlich.  
Snape warf ihm noch einen prüfenden Blick zu. “Ich verstehe deine Motive immer noch nicht, Potter. Du hasst mich. Warum willst du mir helfen?”  
“Ich hasse dich schon seit einer sehr langen Zeit nicht mehr, Severus!”, widersprach Harry sofort und hoffte durch die persönliche Ansprache seinen Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen. “Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es je getan habe. Gefürchtet, ja. Verabscheut, manchmal. Aber vor allem habe ich mich nach Dumbledores Tod verraten gefühlt. Dir wäre es an meiner Stelle genau so gegangen. Aber so war Albus nun mal. Er behielt gerne alles für sich, egal wie sehr er damit die Leute in seiner Umgebung verletzen konnte.”  
  
Snape nickte nachdenklich und gemeinsam sahen sie zum Höhleneingang wo nun endlich das erste Licht des Tages den Himmel in ein schwaches Grau tauchte.  
“Geheimnis gegen Geheimnis. Damit kann ich leben.”, sagte Snape schließlich und versuchte dann sich aufzurichten. Harry war sofort bei ihm, um ihn zu stützen. “Hol mich aus diesen Klamotten raus. Ich habe das Gefühl, ich würde sie schon Monate tragen!”  
  
Harry lachte und sie machten sich an die Arbeit.  



	7. Kapitel 06

Harry hatte wirklich, wirklich gehofft, dass seine Arbeit mit Snape nun viel einfacher und schneller vonstatten gehen würde, wo sie eine Art Abmachung gefunden hatten, doch dem war nicht so.  
Der Lehrer mochte sich seiner Hilfe vielleicht kurz geöffnet haben. Gerade lang genug, dass der Gryffindor ihn aus seinem Umhang pellen konnte, was ja nun schon wirklich ewig dauerte mit den Millionen an Knöpfen. Doch dann übernahm das Misstrauen des Mannes auch schon wieder.

Snape konnte sich nicht wirklich gegen ihn wehren, sein Körper war zu geschwächt, aber seine feindselige Ausstrahlung reichte schon, um Harry Vorsicht wallten zu lassen. Er ging dazu über jeden Schritt zu verbalisieren, bevor er ihn ausführte. Nur damit der Langhaarige etwas mehr Gewissheit haben konnte über sein handeln.  
“Okay, als nächstes wohl Schuhe und Socken.”, erklärte er und wechselte von Snapes Brust zu den Füßen. Der Mann war nicht kräftig genug, um sich aufrecht zu halten und legte sich daher wieder hin, doch sein Geist war so scharf wie immer.  
Harry konnte es sehen, während er mit leicht bebenden Fingern die Schleife der hochgeschnürten Stiefel öffnete und diese beiseite stellte.  
Als er dem Mann schließlich die schwarzen Socken von den Füßen zog, überkam Harry ein eigenartig starkes Gefühl der Intimität. Bisher hatte er nie auch nur das kleines Stückchen von Snapes Haut gesehen, wenn dieser nicht bereit war dies öffentlich zu zeigen. Im Grunde war das natürlich hirnrissig, denn in nur wenigen Minuten würde er noch viel mehr von Snapes Haut sehen, nämlich alles!  
Und trotzdem waren es seine Füße, die ihn kurzzeitig aus der Bahn warfen. Er hatte sich nicht einmal sicher sein können, dass der Lehrer Füße wie jeder andere besaß, doch hier waren sie nun. Überspannt von genau so blasser Haut, wie der Rest von ihm, schlank und mit ordentlich getrimmten Nägeln.  
Und ungewöhnlich kalt.

Unbedacht legte er seine Finger über die eisigen Zehen und rubbelte ein wenig, um die Durchblutung anzuregen. Doch er hörte sofort wieder auf damit, als Snape heftig zuckten und ein komisches Geräusch von sich gab. Kurz suchte er das Gesicht des Mannes ab, aber dieser starrte einfach nur abschätzig zurück.  
Innerlich zuckte Harry die Schultern und rutschte wieder etwas an Snapes Körper hoch. “Nun Hemd und Hose. Am Besten zuerst die Hose, dann müssen wir ihnen nicht erst umständlich das Hemd herausziehen.”, dachte er laut nach und wollte schon nach dem Gürtel greifen, doch der Langhaarige schlug seine Hände weg und öffnete diesen und die Hose dann eigenständig.  
Harry, der ihn dabei genau im Auge behielt, konnte sich nicht ganz sicher sein, ob der Kerl wegen dem Fieber so rosa im Gesicht war, oder ob er vor Peinlichkeit tatsächlich rot geworden war.

Er drehte sich kurz weg, damit Snape nicht sah, wie er lächelte. Sonst würde der Idiot nur wieder denken, er mache sich über ihn lustig, auch wenn er ihn in Wahrheit nur niedlich fand!  
Als er sich wieder rumdrehte, war der Lehrer fertig und versuchte sich umständlich aus seinen eigenen Sachen rauszuwinden. Der Gryffindor verdrehte die Augen, packte dann Hosen- und Unterhosenbund gleichzeitig und zog.  
“Nein!”, brüllte Snape mit einem Mal laut und Harry erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Er hatte nicht mal eine Ahnung, woher der Mann die Energie hatte, um so laut zu schreien. Er hatte ihn auf jeden Fall überrascht.  
“Warum nicht? Snape, es macht keinen Sinn Sie in neue Sachen zu stecken, ohne Sie vorher einmal ordentlich abgeschrubbt zu haben.”, meinte er und wollte weiter ziehen, doch Snapes Hände packte seine und klammerten sich verbissen fest.

“Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie mich nackt sehen, Potter! Ich mache das alleine!”  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. “Ohne Sie beleidigen zu wollen, Sir, aber Sie sind zu schwach. Sie würden ewig brauchen, bis Sie fertig sind und sich wohl zusätzlich noch eine Grippe einfangen, was wir bei Ihrem jetzigen Zustand echt nicht gebrauchen können!”  
“Wer hat gesagt, dass es nicht eine normale Grippe ist, die mich jetzt gerade so flachlegt?”, knurrte Snape und ließ nicht los.  
“Sie halten mich echt für völlig grenzdebil, oder?”, schnaufte Harry. “Severus, du bist eine Tränkemeister! In der Sekunde, in der du bemerkt hast, dass es dir nicht gut geht, wirst du alles an Tränken eingeworfen haben, was du da hattest. Wenn es eine Grippe wäre, dann hättest du sie damit korrigiert.”  
Darauf sagte der Mann nichts mehr.  
“Können wir dann weiter machen?”  
“Nein! Ich will nicht…”  
“Bei Merlins Unterhose!”, fauchte Harry laut und machte sich ruppig von Snapes Griff los, bevor er wütend auf die Füße sprang.

“Dann eben anders! Geheimnis gegen Geheimnis, wie du selbst gesagt hast!” Und damit begann Harry sich langsam seiner eigenen Kleidung zu entledigen. Es war sein Drang zu helfen, der ihn Kurzweilig seine eigene Scharm vergessen ließ. Als er sich Pulli und T-Shirt gleichzeitig über den Kopf zog und die kalte Luft über seine Haut leckte, ließ ihn dies aber schlagartig wieder zu Verstand kommen.  
Hitze krabbelte ihm ins Gesicht, doch jetzt war es schon zu spät. Außerdem war er ein Gryffindor, verdammt! Er würde das jetzt durchziehen!  
Ungeschickt streifte er sich im Stehen Schuhe und Socken ab, bevor er seine Beinbekleidung packte und ebenfalls ablegte.  
Bei Salazar, es war echt schweinekalt! Er wünschte sich sofort wenigstens seine Socken angelassen zu haben, als der eisige Steinboden auf seine Fußsohlen traf.

Nur zögerlich hob er schließlich den Blick, bis er Snapes schwarze Augen fand. Der Lehrer starrte ihn an, als wäre er irre geworden.  
Harry konnte nicht anders als zu lachen.

oOoOoOoOo

Das hier musste ein Alptraum sein, da war Severus sich mit einem Mal ganz sicher!  
Er lag noch immer in seinem gemütlichen Bett in Hogwarts und hatte einen verrückten Fiebertraum. Gleich würde Minerva feststellen, dass er nicht zum Frühstück gekommen war und nach ihm sehen, wodurch sie ihn aus diesem Wahnsinn erlösen würde.  
Das alles konnte einfach nicht echt sein!

Doch dummer Weise waren seine Träume bisher niemals so detailreich gewesen. Sein Gehirn hätte sich niemals Potters leicht gebräunte Haut ausdenken können. Seine Fantasie reichte nicht aus, um dem jungen Mann diese drei Muttermale direkt neben dem Bauchnabel anzudichten.  
Würde er es jetzt nicht sehen, hätte er sich auch niemals vorstellen können, wie viele Narben der so viel jüngere Körper schon hatte, einige blase, dünne Linie, andere rot und auffällig.  
Sein Blick wanderte noch ein Stück tiefer und blieb an Potters Männlichkeit hängen. Aufgrund der Kälte war da eigentlich nicht viel zu sehen, doch auch dessen deutlich dunklere Farbe hätte er sich niemals ausmalen können.  
Ein heißes Prickeln durchfuhr Severus Körper. In einem Traum würde Harry jetzt gleich mit einem schelmischen Lächeln auf ihn zu schlendern und ihn verführen, oder?

Aber nichts dergleichen passierte. Stattdessen fiel Potter äußerst unelegant neben ihm auf die bloßen Knie.  
Severus konnte sehen, wie sich auf seinem ganzen Körper Gänsehaut ausbreitete und verspürte den irrsinnigen Wunsch mit seiner Zunge zu ertasten, wie sich das anfühlte.  
“Okay.”, murmelte der Schüler. “Nun, da ich mich bis auf die Knochen blamiert habe, wollen wir mal für gerechten Ausgleich sorgen. Runter mit den Hosen!”  
Leicht paralysiert ließ er es tatsächlich zu, dass der Grünäugige ihm die Beinkleider entzog. Und nur eine Minute später hatte er auch sein Hemd eingebüßt.  
Sie mussten schon ein extrem weltfremdes Bild abgeben. Zwei komplett nackte Männer in einer Höhle mitten im Winter, wie sie einander musterten.

Severus musste heftig schlucken, als ihm klar wurde, dass Harry jeden Zentimeter seiner Gestallt mit den Augen abtastete. Er wusste nur zu genau, was der Schüler da sah.  
Verschämt legte er sich eine Hand über die Augen. Er wollte nicht mit ansehen müssen, wie die Abscheu über Potter kam.  
So kam es aber, dass er überrascht zusammen fuhr, als Harrys warmen Hände sich um seine Wade schlossen. Sein Blick schoss an sich selbst herunter und er konnte beobachten, wie der Schüler sein rechtes Knie anhob, um sich eine der tieferen Narben dort aus der Nähe zu betrachten.  
Potters Gesicht war so nah an seiner Haut, dass er nur die Lippen spitzen müsste, um ihn zu küssen.  
Mit einem Mal war er sehr froh darüber so ausgelaugt zu sein. Wäre sein System nicht so mit sich selbst beschäftigt, hätte er gleich noch ein viel peinlicheres Problem.  
Er versuchte sich selbst damit zu beruhigen, dass Potter ihn gar nicht im ganzen sah, sondern nur Abschnitte von ihm. Er sollte sich eigentlich so fühlen, als würde er gerade lebendig seziert, denn nichts anderes war das hier. Doch im Gegenteil war das hier irgendwie heiß.

Er wunderte sich über sich selbst.  
Er wusste zwar schon seit seinen Teenager Tagen, dass er Bisexuell war, doch meist fühlte er sich einfach zu niemandem hingezogen. Potter hatte bisher auf seiner Liste möglicher Sexualpartner so weit unten gestanden, dass sein Name erst aufgetaucht wäre, hätte Severus sich für die nächsten fünf Jahre jeden Tag einen anderen Liebhaber genommen.  
Doch, bewusst oder nicht, Potter machte da gerade massenhaft Plätze gut, durch seine sanften, einfühlsamen Berührungen.  
Seine Finger strichen an Severus Flanke hoch und strichen über die Kratzspuren eines Schattenfuchses, welche er sich in seinem Studium zugezogen hatte, weil er ein paar Haare des Tieres für einen Zaubertrank gebraucht hatte.  
Und zu stolz gewesen war, nach dem Angriff einen Heiler aufzusuchen.

Nach einer Weile, in der Potter scheinbar jede noch so kleine Wunde analysiert hatte, die sein Körper noch aufwies und in der sein Schüler seinem Schritt mehr als einmal unerträglich nah gekommen war, richtete er sich schließlich kopfschüttelnd auf.  
“Kann nichts erkennen, so äußerlich. Keinen Schimmer, woran es liegt.”, murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst, als sonst wem. Severus sah, wie Potters Blick kurz zu dem Zauberstabhalfter huschte, dass knapp neben ihnen lag, doch er beherrschte sich.  
Nachdenklich rieb er sich über die Stirn und seufzte dann tief.  
“Na gut, machen wir weiter.”

Potter sprang erneut auf die Füße, scheinbar hatte er die Tatsache das er nackt war, so gut wie vergessen, denn er ging dazu über alle möglichen Sachen zusammen zu kramen. Severus wollte protestieren, als der Bengel einfach an seine Tasche dran ging und Kleidung hervorzog, doch sein Protest verstummte, als der Kerl in die Hocke ging und Severus damit eine perfekte Ansicht auf seinen Hintern gewehrte.  
Bei Merlin, wenn dieses Wochenende vorbei wäre, würde er seinen Schüler nie wieder mit den selben Augen betrachten können. Er wusste nicht, wann er zuletzt so einen Prachtarsch gesehen hatte!

Doch langsam wurde ihm kalt!  
“Potter, beeilung! Ich würde mir nur ungern ein paar wichtige Teile meiner Anatomie abfrieren.”, brummte er schwach. Der junge Mann mochte noch so attraktiv sein, er würde dennoch nicht mehr lange wach bleiben können.  
“Komme schon!” Gleich darauf saß Harry wieder neben ihm, mit heißem Seifenwasser und einem Waschlappen bewaffnet. “Könnten Sie sich vielleicht etwas aufsetzen?”  
Severus versuchte es, doch seine Arme wollten ihn nicht halten. Harry, der ihn heute schon mehrmals durch seine unkonventionelle Art verblüffte hatte, tat dies ein weiteres Mal, indem er sich hinter seinen Lehrer setzte.  
So konnte sich Severus auf voller länge mit seinem nackten Rücken gegen Potters warme Brust lehnen, während dieser ihn sanft und vorsichtig abschruppte.

Unter normalen Umständen hätte er das hier gehasst. Poppy hätte das nie so machen dürfen. Er hätte auf einen Hygienezauber bestanden.  
Aber nun?  
Es war seltsam schmeichelnd, dass der Bengel so viele Unannehmlichkeiten auf sich nahm, nur um seinen unbeliebten Lehrer zu pflegen. Und obendrein war Harry so schön warm, dass Severus sich immer weiter entspannte, als der Lappen große, gleichmäßige Kreise über seine Haut zog.  
Erst, als der Junge seine Mitte angehen wollte, wurde es ihm dann doch wieder zu bunt. Schnell und lieblos kümmerte er sich selbst darum und war dann sehr froh, als er endlich in frischer Kleidung steckte.

Abgekämpft wollte er auf allen vieren wieder in seinen Schlafsack krabbeln und dann unauffällig Potter dabei beobachten, wie dieser sich selbst wusch. Doch der Gryffindor hielt ihn auf.  
“Sir, nehmen Sie bitte meinen Schlafsack. Ihrer ist noch nass geschwitzt. Wir sollten ihn eine Weile am Feuer trocknen lassen.”  
Auch dagegen hätte Severus protestieren müssen, doch er wollte nicht. Er kuschelte sich einfach nur in sein neues Schlafgemach, rollte sich zusammen und war gleich darauf weggedämmert.

Harrys intensiven Blick bekam er nicht mehr mit.


	8. Kapitel 07

Harry atmete erleichtert auf, als Snape endlich einschlief. Er fühlte sich erschöpft und leicht hysterisch. Er wusste nicht wieso, doch er konnte nicht anders, als sich immer noch nackt auf den Steinboden sinken zu lassen und heiser zu lachen.  
Fassungslos starrte er an sich selbst herunter und auf seine steinharte Erektion. Was, bei den verrottenden Basilisken-Überresten in der Kammer des Schreckens, sollte denn das bitte darstellen?  
Wie zur Höhle konnte es ihn so sehr erregen seinen herrischen, zynischen Lehrer zu waschen und dass auch noch, währen dieser gegen eine schwere Krankheit kämpfte?  
Das sollte ihn nicht heiß machen, er sollte nur Mitleid empfinden, doch das tat er nicht! Er konnte jetzt im Nachhinein nicht genau sagen, was es gewesen war, dass diese Reaktion ausgelöst hatte.  
Vermutlich eine Kombination aus mehrer Faktoren.

Harry begann sich langsam mit dem erkaltenden Wasser zu waschen, während er sich alles noch mal genau vor Augen führte.  
Er hatte inzwischen schon den einen oder anderen Mann nackt gesehen. Nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts hatte er nicht nur Poppy im Krankenflügel geholfen, was auch waschen umfasste, sondern sich auch etwas Zeit zum regenerieren genommen. Hermine hatte ihm vorgeschwärmt, wie entspannend Saunen doch sein würden.  
Harry hatte es ausprobiert und schon nach der ersten Sitzung war er Club-Mitglied geworden, aber nicht weil ihm die Hitze so gut getan hatte. An die Sauna gekoppelt war auch ein Fitness-Club und viele der Sportler entspannten sich danach im dicken Dampf.  
Harry waren beinahe die Augen herausgefallen und er hatte danach sehr kalt duschen müssen.

Er hatte während der Horcrux-Jagd bereits angefangen zu vermuten, dass seine Vorlieben doch eher beim eigenen Geschlecht lagen. Und dieses Erlebnis hatte ihn darin eindeutig bestätigt.  
Doch das mit Snape war irgendwie ganz anders.  
Es hatte ihn tief innerlich befriedigt, dass der Mann sich so vertrauenswürdig an ihn lehnte. Er war sich zu einhundert Prozent sicher, dass schon seit Jahren keiner mehr so nah an Snape herangekommen war, wenn überhaupt jemand. Nun gut, seine Mutter vermutlich in frühen Kindertagen, doch da war der Charakter des Mannes ja auch noch nicht wirklich entwickelt gewesen. Er wollte mehr als alles andere, dass Snape sich ihm erneut so öffnete und sich seiner Hilfe hingab.  
Dieses Gefühl hätte Platonisch bleiben können, wenn dazu nicht die leuchtend-helle Haut gekommen wäre. Die langen, eleganten Gliedmaßen. Die kultivierte, dunkle Stimme. Dazu noch Schlachtnarben und dunkle Behaarung, die Snapes geheimsten Orte noch verlockender machten.

Außerdem war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Lehrer nicht den geringsten Schimmer hatte, dass er immer wieder leise Geräusche von sich gegeben hatte, die von Harrys Gehörgang aus quasi direkt in sein Glied geschossen waren.  
Es war echt verdammt schwierig für Harry gewesen, unauffällig seine Position hinter dem Mann zu verändern, damit dieser nichts bemerkte. Gut, dass der Kerl schon fast geschlafen hatte!  
Wieder musste er über sich selbst lachen. Wenn ihm vor einem Jahr jemand gesagt hätte, dass er heute wegen Snape nackt mit einer Latte in einer Höhle sitzen würde, dann hätte er denjenigen ins St. Mungos einweisen lassen.  
Und doch saß er nun hier und die Kälte tat gar nichts gegen sein kleines Problemchen.

Die Versuchung sich selbst in die Hand zunehmen und Abhilfe zu verschaffen war sehr groß, doch er würde es nicht riskieren!  
Der Slytherin könnte jede Sekunde erneut aufwachen und auf die Demütigungen, die darauf folgten, konnte er sehr gut verzichten. Stattdessen beendete er seine Selbstreinigung einfach nur schnell.  
Doch als es daran ging sich wieder anzukleiden, hielt er inne.  
Eine seltsame, perverse Idee war ihm gerade durch den Kopf gehuscht, als seine Augen an dem Stapel dreckiger Wäsche hängen blieben.  
Wenn er schon nicht masturbieren konnte, sollte er sich wenigstens etwas sichern, das ihn an diesen Moment erinnerte und seine Fantasy bei zukünftigen Gegebenheiten beflügeln würde, oder?  
Bevor er das Ganze noch weiter überdenken konnte, griff er hastig nach Snapes getragener Boxershort und streifte sie sich selbst über, bevor er den Rest seiner eigenen Kleidung anlegte.

Mit geröteten Wangen stand er da und blickte verstohlen zu dem Tränkemeister herüber.  
Der Lehrer schlief noch immer friedlich, nichts von dem ahnend, was gerade direkt unter seiner übergroßen Nase passiert war.  
Der Gryffindor fühlte sich sehr verwegen und grinste selbstzufrieden. Testhalber ließ er seine Hüften ein wenig Kreisen und fühlte wie sich das Polyester um seinen Schritt herum bewegte.  
Der Stoff fühlte sich durch Snapes Schweiß und andere Körpersekrete anders an, als frische Wäsche, und er hatte den Eindruck, als würde er leicht an seiner Haut kleben.  
Irgendwie gefiel ihm das. Merlin, dass sollte er echt niemals jemandem erzählen. Es schien ganz, als hätte er ein neues peinlicheres Erlebnis.

Als er auch seine Stiefel wieder zugeschnürt hatte, stemmte er die Hände in die Hüfte und sah sich um. Er hatte nicht wirklich eine Ahnung, was er jetzt mit sich anfangen sollte.  
Ihm stand nicht wirklich der Sinn danach weiterzulesen und obwohl er die ganze Nacht auf geblieben war, fühlte er sich hell wach.  
Der Tag hatte gerade erst angefangen und Snape war vermutlich für die nächsten zwei bis drei Stunden ausgeknockt.  
Sie hatten kaum noch Wasser und ein paar Kräuter könnte er immer gebrauchen. Er grinste verhalten. Das gab ihm die perfekte Ausrede, um sich nun endlich mal den Gang am Ende der Höhle anzusehen.

Er ging noch einmal kurz neben dem Professor in die Hocke und überprüfte seine Temperatur. Bisher hatte er noch kein Fieber. Alles schien halbwegs normal.  
Sich selbst zunickend legte er noch ein bisschen Feuerholz nach und zündete sich dann einen langen Ast als Fackel an.  
Dann begab er sich mit selbstsicheren Schritten zu seiner Erkundungstour.

oOoOoOoOo

Severus träumte.  
Dieses Mal war er sich ganz sicher, dass es tatsächlich ein Traum war, denn er fühlte seinen eigenen Körper kaum. Da waren keine Muskelbewegungen, obwohl er sich unaufhörlich durch Hogsmead bewegte. Die Menschen um ihn herum waren nur eine große gesichtslose Masse, Severus nahm sie kaum war. Es zog ihn unaufhörlich weiter.  
Schließlich kam er an seinem Ziel an. Er stand vor einem kleinen Bungalow, weit abseits der restlichten Häuser der Zauberersiedlung.  
Das Haus war viel moderner als alle Anderen hier, hell und offen, und es war offenbar erst vor kurzen erbaut worden.

Severus trat auf die Haustür zu und diese öffnete sich wie selbstverständlich für ihn.  
Ohne darüber nachzudenken, streifte er sich Schuhe und Mantel ab, bevor er den Flur entlang schritt. Sein Blick streifte einen Spiegel und kurz war er erstaunt. Seine Haare hatten graue Strähnen bekommen, die Falten in seinem Gesicht waren an vielen Stellen deutlich tiefer, als er es von sich selbst kannte.  
Doch gleich darauf war er schon abgelenkt, als die ersten Töne von Musik an seine Ohren drang. Sanfte Piano-Klänge lagen in der Luft und umhüllten ihn mit einer allumfassenden Heimeligkeit. Er lächelte sich kurz im Spiegel an, dann setzte er seinen Weg fort.

Er kam an einem leeren Wohnzimmer vorbei und einer genau so leeren Küche. Alles war harmonisch und gemütlich. Auch die große Bibliothek war leer, doch Severus beachtete diese Zimmer gar nicht weiter, er wusste wo er hin musste.  
Er kam an eine Treppe und stieg langsam empor. Auf dem Weg nach oben begann er damit seinen Umhang aufzuknöpfen. Noch bevor er oben angekommen war, trug er nur noch seine Unterwäsche.  
Die Musik wurde lauter. Er wandte sich zielstrebig nach rechts und fand ein riesiges Bett. Er fühlte sich wie ein Tiger, der kurz davor war seine Beute zu schnappen.

Lautlos trat er auf das Schlafgemach zu. Jemand bewegte sich in den vielen Lacken und Severus machte sich zum Sprung bereit. Mit einem Satz warf er sich sein ahnungsloses Opfer.  
Der Mann unter ihm quietschte erschrocken, doch das kümmerte Severus nicht im geringsten. Im Gegenteil legte er noch eine Spur bei seinem Angriff zu und fand mit seinen großen Händen gezielt die Stellen, an denen der Mann am kitzeligsten war. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, dann wandt sich seine Beute hilflos vor lachen unter ihm.  
Severus war mehr als zufrieden.  
“Bitte, Aufhören! Ich ergebe mich, Severus!”, keuchte er irgendwann und tatsächlich brach Severus seinen Angriff ab.

Selbstzufrieden ließ er es zu, dass der Mann unter ihm sich umständlich herumdrehte, bis sie einander ins Gesicht schauen konnten. Grüne Smaragde lächelten zu ihm rauf.  
Sein selbstkritisches Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er Potter erkannte, der scheinbar auch noch nackt war. Doch sein Traum Ich schien diese Situation für völlig normal zu halten und setzte sich breitbeinig über die Hüfte des jüngeren Mannes.  
Nun ja, so jung auch wieder nicht. Wie auch er selbst, war Potter vom Alter gezeichnet, aber es stand ihm sehr gut zu Gesicht. Severus grinste ihn an.

“Du hast dir Zeit gelassen!”, murrte der Strubbelkopf schmollend und ließ seine Hände über Severus Seiten streicheln. “Ich habe dich gestern Abend schon sehnsüchtig erwartet. Was hat dich aufgehalten?”  
Severus knurrte zufrieden, als Harrys Hände ihren Weg zu seinem Hintern fanden und dort fest zupackten. Spielerisch stieß er sein Becken gegen das des Unterlegenen. Potter stöhnte leise.  
“Es war wie immer aufwendiger als gehofft.”, schnurrte er dunkel. “Einige der Zutaten waren schwerer zu beschaffen, als ich erwartet hatte. Außerdem musste ich dir ja auch noch ein keines Geschenk besorgen, oder?”  
Erneut verzog der Grünäugige das Gesicht. “Das Einzige, was ich mir in den letzten zwei Wochen gewünscht habe, war meinen Ehemann wieder hier im Bett bei mir zu haben, wo er hingehört! Und das war dir auch bewusst, oder?”

Severus lachte leise, beugte sich vor und fuhr spielerisch mit seiner Nase über Harrys schlanken Nacken. “Vielleicht. Aber hin und wieder muss ich dir doch etwas Zeit geben, um mich zu vermissen. Nicht das du meiner irgendwann noch überdrüssig wirst.”  
Er hatte es als Scherz gemeint, doch er spürte sofort, dass sich die Stimmung im Raum veränderte. Harry drückte ihn ein Stück weg, bis sie einander ansehen konnten.  
“Sag so was nicht, Severus. Niemals! Du weißt wie viel du mir bedeutest und das ich jede Minute gezählt habe, seit du vor zwei Wochen durch unsere Haustür gegangen bist, um deine Kräuter zu sammeln.”, flüsterte Harry liebevoll und ihm stand so viel Zärtlichkeit ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass Severus ganz warm ums Herz wurde. “Ich liebe dich, und das wird sich niemals ändern.”  
“Ich weiß, aber manchmal kann ich immer noch nicht glauben, dass du dich vor 27 Jahren, 4 Wochen, 4 Tagen und 19 Stunden wirklich dazu durchringen konntest mich zu heiraten.”, gestand Severus sanft, bevor er sich zu Harry herunter beugte und ihn langsam küsste.

Als er sich wieder von ihm löste, grinste Harry ihn frech an.  
“Und?”; fragte er mit einem Ton, der deutlich machte, dass Severus genau wusste, was der Gryffindor wissen wollte.  
“Und ich liebe dich auch, Harry!”

In der nächsten Sekunde schlug Severus die Augen auf und befand sich wieder in der eisigen Höhle.  
Die Eindrücke des Traums halten noch in ihm nach. Es hatte alles so natürlich, so selbstverständlich und harmonisch gewirkt, wie Harry und er miteinander umgegangen waren.  
Doch was zur Hölle fiel seinem Gehirn eigentlich ein, ihn mit solchen Bildern zu quälen?  
Plötzlich kam ihm die furchtbare Angst, dass er vielleicht im Schlaf gesprochen haben könnte. Die Stille hier könnte auf eine Schockstarre von Potters Seite hinweisen.  
Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf und sah sich um.

Es war egal, ob er die letzten Worte des Traums laut gesprochen hatte, denn niemand hätte sie hören können.  
Severus Gesicht verzog sich zu einer finsteren Miene.  
Wo, bei Salazars Monsterwesen, war Potter geblieben?


	9. Kapitel 08

Sobald er zurück in Hogwarts wäre, würde Severus sich eine Armbanduhr besorgen. Das war doch wirklich lächerlich, dass er nicht mal einen einfachen Zeitanssage-Zauber nutzen durfte. Was für einen Vorteil sollte ihm das denn bitte bringen, und was sollte Potter davon haben?  
Ganz davon abgesehen, dass der Bengel immer noch nicht wieder da war!

Severus fühlte sich immer mehr gestresst. Er konnte einfach nicht anders, als sich konstant wachsende Sorgen um den Gryffindor zu machen. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er geschlafen hatte.  
Wenn dem Grünäugigen langweilig geworden war, wäre er vielleicht einfach ins Gelände gegangen, um es zu erforschen. Dieser Gedanke ließ Severus fast Panik empfinden. Die Höhle war zwar magisch abgesichert, hier drinnen konnte ihnen nichts geschehen, doch dort draußen, war Harry schutzlos! Ein Baum könnte ihn erschlagen, oder er könnte unter einer Lawine begraben werden!  
Die Horror-Szenarien in Severus Kopf wurden langsam immer schlimmer, je länger er unbeweglich in dem fremden Schlafsack lag und wartete.

Zitternd vor Kälte versuchte er sich etwas aufzurichten und umzusehen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er seine Gliedmaßen dazu bewegen konnte zu gehorchen.  
Doch als er seinen Blick wandern ließ, konnte er keine eindeutigen Erklärungen für Potters Abwesenheit entdecken.  
Es wirkte nicht, als hätte der Schüler irgendwas seiner Habseeligkeiten mitgenommen. Der hässliche braune Mantel lag noch immer in der Nähe des Höhleneingangs und ihre Zauberstäbe lagen auch noch auf dem Steinboden, wie der Lehrer mit einem kleinen Schock feststellen musste. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er sein Hohlster nicht wieder angelegt hatte, bis seine Augen das Leder fanden.  
Das war etwas, dass er sofort ändern musste! Umständlich drehte er sich in Bauchlage und begann durch zu Höhle zu robben. Er war schon kurz dankbar, dass Potter ihn hierbei nicht beobachten konnte, da hörte er mit einem Mal ein Geräusch von weiter hinten in ihrem Unterschlupf.

Mit einem Mal extrem genervt, schloss Severus die Augen und ließ den Kiefer knacken. Natürlich!  
Der Vollidiot hatte sich nicht beherrschen können und war wirklich auf Erkundungstour gegangen, ohne sich sorgen darüber zu machen, wie Severus sich fühlen würde, sollte er aufwachen.  
Nun war er wütend, dass er sich überhaupt Sorgen gemacht hatte. Sollte der Bengel sich doch irgendeine Klippe runter stürzen!

“Schön, dass Sie wach sind, Professor!”, trällerte der Schüler fröhlich, scheinbar nichts von der explosiven Stimmung seines Tränkemeisters bemerkend. “Haben Sie gut geschlafen?”  
Severus drehte sich nur halb rum und warf dem Gryffindor einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Dieser stutzte scheinbar überrascht und hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Der Tränkemeister konnte regelrecht beobachten, wie die winzigen, verrosteten Räder in Potters Hirn versuchten sein Verhalten zu entschlüsseln.  
“Tut mir leid, dass ich vergessen habe, ihnen das Hohlster wieder anzuziehen.”, boten der Junge an, aber es klang mehr nach einer Frage, als nach einer richtigen Entschuldigung.  
“Falsch!”, fauchte der Langhaarige daher und schnappte sich die Zauberstäbe, um sie endlich wieder zu sichern.  
“Hmm…”, machte Harry nachdenklich. “Wenn es das nicht ist, dann kann es nur sein, dass ich ohne Nachricht verschwunden bin. Tut mir leid, ich dachte, Sie würden länger schlafen und ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass Sie sich sorgen machen. Aber wir brauchten neues Wasser und ein paar Kräuter wären auch nicht das Schlechteste!”

Severus, der inzwischen im Schneidersitz saß und seinen Ärmel gerade wieder runter zog, strafte der Jüngeren, indem er ihm die kalte Schulter zeigte. Potter seufzte, schlurfte dann näher und ließ sich dann neben ihn plumpsen. So nah, dass ihre Schultern sich berührten.  
So ungern Severus es zugab, er war dankbar für den Körperkontakt, aber natürlich ausschließlich, weil er noch immer fror!  
“Ich bin so schnell zurück gekommen, wie ich konnte!”, meinte der Junge leise, Severus reagierte nicht darauf.  
“Ich war nur knappe 1 ½ Stunden weg, wenn überhaupt.”, fuhr er fort und stupste seinen Lehrer sanft mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite. Severus schnaufte nur, ärgerte sich aber innerlich, dass die Nähe zu Potter seinen Missmut schmelzen ließ.  
“Außerdem dachte ich wirklich, dass du dich darüber freuen würdest, was ich entdeckt habe, Severus!”

Okay, das war ein fieser Trick und der Tränkemeister wusste es, doch er hob trotzdem neugierig den Kopf.  
“Und was genau meinen Sie gefunden zu haben, Mr. Potter?”, knurrte er finster, doch der Bengel strahlte ihn einfach nur an, als wäre er plötzlich immun gegen Severus Einschüchterungsversuche.  
Innerlich fluchte der Langhaarige. Das kam alles nur daher, dass Potter ihn nackt gesehen hatte!  
“Mach den Mund auf und hör auf zu glotzen, Potter!”  
Harry lachte leise. “Immer so ungeduldig. Ich habe ein Stück weiter runter eine heiße Quelle gefunden! Das Wasser dürfte gute 55° Celsius warm sein und es ist nicht giftig. Ich dachte, wir packen den ganzen Kram hier zusammen und ziehen um.”

Severus hatte das ungute Gefühl gerade rot zu werden.  
Heiße Quelle klang zwar gerade himmlisch, ihm war nämlich so kalt, dass sich seine Nase und die Hälfte seiner Finger taub anfühlten, doch es würde gleichzeitig auch bedeuten, dass er sich erneut vor dem Jungen ausziehen musste. Das konnte der Gryffindor nicht ernst meinen.  
“Haben Sie noch nicht genug von mir gesehen, Potter? Werden Sie jetzt gierig?”, fauchte er und wollte dem Schüler damit vor den Kopf stoßen, doch wieder verpufften seine Worte einfach ohne Wirkung.  
Stattdessen wackelte der Grünäugige unmissverständlich mit den Augenbrauen. “Tun Sie nicht so, als wäre Ihnen diese Art von Interesse fremd. Mit einer Stimme, wie der Ihren, werden Ihnen haufenweise Verehrer hinterher rennen!”  
“Sie müssen sich dahinten in der Höhle den Kopf angeschlagen haben!”  
“Nicht das ich wüsste!”, konterte Harry grinsend und sprang dann plötzlich wieder auf die Beine. “Genug gequatscht. Ich pack zusammen und dann machen wir uns auf den Weg. Sie trinken in der Zeit den restlichen Tee. Keine Widerrede!”

Der Tränkemeister hatte sich noch nie wirklich mit der Hau-Ruck-Mentalität der meisten Gryffindors anfreunden können, doch dieses Mal kamen von ihm keine Widerworte mehr.  
Stattdessen trank er brav das Ingwer-Gebräu und behielt den Schüler dabei ihm Auge. Er konnte nicht anders als die Augen zu verdrehen, als Harry auch noch begann leise vor sich hin zu pfeifen.

oOoOoOoOo

Harry hätte nicht sagen können, was ihm mehr Spaß machte. Snape mit ein wenig harmlosen Flirten sprachlos zu machen, oder aber ihm mit zu guter Laune auf die Nerven zu gehen.  
Beides hatte ganz entschieden seine Aspekte. Um ehrlich zu sein war aber ersteres der Grund für zweiteres!

Der Grünäugige hatte die kurze Zeit unterwegs genutzt, um ein wenig nachzudenken. Ja, gut, es war ein kleiner Schock gewesen, dass ihn Snapes Anblick so erregt hatte, aber so war das halt manchmal.  
Er hätte heute auch nicht mehr sagen können, warum er früher irgendwie was für Cho gehabt hatte.  
Jedenfalls war das hier doch eigentlich gerade perfekt, oder nicht? Er hatte sich bisher noch an niemanden herangetraut, an dem er Interesse haben könnte. Also warum nichts die Zeit mit Snape nutzen, um das Flirten ein wenig zu erproben? Snape würde ihn sowieso niemals ernst nehmen und wenn ihm was zu dämlich wurde, konnte Harry sich darauf verlassen, dass der Mann ihm das offen an den Kopf knallen würde.  
Und Harrys ehrliches Interesse konnte nur von Vorteil sein.  
Wenn es schlecht lief, würde er also ordentlich was lernen und es beim nächsten Mal besser machen und wenn es gut lief, würde Snape sich etwas umschmeichelt fühlen und er hätte das Vergnügen ihn vielleicht noch mal dabei zu erwischen, wie er rot wurde.  
So oder so, er konnte eigentlich nur gewinnen!  
Mit sich selbst zufrieden, hatte er seinen Plan also gleich bei erster Gelegenheit umgesetzt und war mit Snapes Verhalten erstmal zufrieden!

Endlich war alles zusammengepackt. Eigentlich hätte das nicht so lange dauern sollen, schließlich hatten sie nur wenig Zeug dabei und waren erst kurze Zeit hier.  
Er steckte sich die Perlentasche in die Hose und warf sich Snapes Tasche über die Schultern, dann trat er mit ausgestreckten Händen auf den zitternden Mann am Boden zu. Er hatte ein bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er Snape doch ein paar Minuten lang ohne Schlafsack oder Decke auf dem Boden hatte sitzen lassen, wenn er ohnehin schon Schüttelfrost hatte.  
Doch es würde ja gleich besser werden.  
Severus ließ sich von seinem Schüler auf die Beine hieven, doch er konnte sich aus eigener Kraft nicht wirklich stehen und sackte einfach wieder vorne über und gegen Harrys Brust.

Sorge nagte an Harrys Laune, als er den Mann mit den Armen umschlag und ihn schmerzhaft das Gesicht verziehen sah.  
“Was tut weh?”, fragte er alarmiert.  
Snape lachte dumpf. “Alles, Potter! Das ist ja das Problem! Haben sie zufällig letzte Nacht auf meiner Brust einen Stepptanz aufgeführt? Die schmerzt nämlich besonders.”  
“Nicht wirklich. Dafür ist Ihre Brust auch nicht breit genug, Sir!”  
Snape schnaufte, wie so oft, und drehte sich etwas weg, doch Harry hörte ihn trotzdem leise grummeln: “Ja, und? Du bist auch nicht gerade gebaut wie Herkules.”  
Das war doch mal eine Behauptung gegen die Harry gerne antrat! Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drehte er Snape und sich selbst herum, ging rückwärts vor dem Mann in die Hocken und schnappte sich dann dessen Beine.

Snape hatte gar keine Wahl, als seine Arme halt suchend um den Hals des Gryffindors zu schlingen. Und schon hatte der Grünäugige seine Lehrer Huckepack und marschierte mit sicheren Schritten auf den schmalen Gang am Ende der Höhle zu.  
Von seinem Rücken kam ihm nichts als schockiertes Schweigen entgegen.  
Sie waren schon ein ganzes Stück den feuchten, dunklen Steingang entlang gewandert, bis Snape seine Stimme wieder fand.  
“Sie hätten mich wenigstens Vorwarnen können!”  
“Hätte ich, aber ich hatte gerade keine Lust auf Diskussionen. Außerdem kann ich vielleicht wirklich nicht genug davon bekommen, Ihren Körper gegen den meinen gepresst zu spüren!”, meinte er feixend.  
Er dachte schon, er hätte den Tränkemeister erneut mit Stummheit geschlagen, da zuckte er erschrocken zusammen.

Kurz hatte sich etwas warmes und feuchtes gegen seinen Hals gepresst, bevor ihn dort ein heftiger Schmerz durchzuckt hatte.  
Verblüfft bleib er stehen. “Hast du mir gerade in den Nacken gebissen?”, fragte er ungläubig.  
“Strafe muss sein. Und da ich dich gerade nicht verfluchen kann, hatte ich nicht sehr viel mehr Optionen.”  
Harry lachte laut auf und bekam sich gar nicht mehr ein. Er musste sich einen Moment lang sogar mit dem Kopf gegen die Felsen lehnen, um nicht vor lachen umzufallen.  
Irgendwann brachte er japsend hervor: “Beim nächsten Mal bitte etwas tiefer. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass ich von der Prüfung zurückkomme und jeder die riesigen Liebesbisse an meinem Hals sehen kann. Kimmkorn würde sich überschlagen, wenn sie das mitkriegt.”  
Gleichzeitig dachte er sich aber, dass es sich allein schon für die entsetzten Gesichter der meisten Mitschüler lohnen würde.

Immer noch kichernd führte er ihre Wanderschaft fort.  
Mit Snape auf dem Rücken musste er etwas langsamer gehen, denn einige der Felsvorsprünge hier waren doch recht scharfkantig und eine Blutvergiftung, zugeführt durch eine Schürfwunde, war das Letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte.  
Doch schon bald hörten sie das unmissverständliche Plätschern von Wasser in der Nähe. Harry grinste, als er Snape erleichtert aufstöhnen hörte. Der Kerl zitterte noch immer wie verrückt.

Als sie schließlich um die letzte Kurve kamen, standen sie plötzlich in einer geräumigen, natürlichen Höhle in deren Mitte die heiße Quelle lag. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob dieses Monument wirklich auf natürlich Weise entstanden war, oder ob jemand mit Magie nachgeholfen hatte.  
Der Boden hier wirkte eigentlich zu eben und der Einstieg in die Quelle war durch große Flache Steine fast schon lächerlich einfach.  
Außerdem herrschte hier ein seltsames, lilanes Licht und Harry hatte noch nicht herausfinden können, wo es genau her kam.  
“Es wundert mich, dass Minerva uns hiervon nichts erzählt hat!”, murmelte Snape nachdenklich, schien den Gedanken aber sofort wieder zu verwerfen. “Lass mich runter, Potter. Ich erfriere und langsam ist mir alles egal. Ich will nur, dass mir wieder warm wird. Ich geh da jetzt rein, was du machst ist mir schnuppe!”  
Harry prustete. “Als ob ich Sie alleine da rein gehenlassen würde. Hinterher schlafen Sie noch ein und ertrinken dann. Nix da!”

Und damit begannen sie beide sich auszuziehen, doch Harry hatte vergessen, dass er noch immer Snapes Boxershort trug!


	10. Kapitel 09

Severus konnte nicht anders, als immer wieder durch seinen Vorhang aus Haaren zu Harry rüber zu linsen.  
Zunächst war es das Gesicht des jungen Mannes, welches seine Augen immer wieder abtasteten, konnte er sich doch immer noch nicht erklären, warum der Idiot unbeirrt so fröhlich vor sich hin grinste. Doch sobald Harry sich den Pulli über den Kopf gezogen hatte und sein Hemd aufknüpfte, klebte sein Blick an der sichtbaren Haut.

Beim letzten Mal war er irgendwie zu schockiert gewesen, dass das wirklich passierte, um jedem Detail von Potters Erscheinung die notwendige Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Das versuchte er nun so unauffällig wie möglich nachzuholen und achtete darauf gleichzeitig nicht zu vergessen, dass auch er sich ausziehen sollte.  
Als der Schüler jedoch das Hemd endgültig abstreifte und zum zweiten Mal mit freiem Oberkörper vor ihm stand, blieb Severus kurz die Luft weg. Was prompt dazuführt, dass ihm schwindelig wurde und seine Beine einknickten.  
Harry war sofort bei ihm und hatte seine Arme fest um die Brust seines Lehrers geschlungen.

Der Slytherin hätte nicht sagen können, ob er sich selbst dazu beglückwünschen sollte, oder doch eher verfluchen. Es war zwar schön so viel warme Haut gegen seinen eigenen Körper zu spüren, doch gleichzeitig hätte er auch echt gerne noch einmal einen Blick auf Potters Hintern geworfen.  
“Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um Sie, Professor!”, murmelte Harry leise und diese Sorge spiegelte sich nur zu offen auch in dem Gesicht des Grünäugigen, wie Severus kommentarlos anerkannte.  
“Severus!”, platzte es ihm zusammenhanglos heraus. Harry runzelte die Stirn. “Mein Name ist Severus, was du weißt, schließlich hast du ihn schon mehrfach benutzt. Was ich sagen will, wir sollten die Förmlichkeiten weg lassen, wenn wir einander ständig nackt auf die Pelle rücken, findest du nicht?”  
Kaum war das Angebot raus, hätte er sich selbst am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen. Er war nicht Lupin, verdammt!

Der Werwolf hatte damals allen Schülern der Abschlussklasse von vornherein das DU angeboten, aus Gründen, die Severus nie verstanden hatte. Schüler mussten Respekt vor den Lehrern haben und dazu gehörte die gebührende Anrede. Nur, weil Potter ihm gerade Meilenweit überlegen war und ihm ausnahmsweise sein Wohlergehen am Herzen lag, hieß das doch nicht, dass sie alle Regeln fallen lassen konnten!  
Trotzdem musste er auch zugeben, dass er durch die intime Nähe selbst schon mehrfach den Fauxpas begangen hatte seinen Schüler etwas zu locker anzusprechen.  
Innerlich seufzte er. Er bekam Kopfschmerzen vom Nachdenken. Diese Situation war zu ungewöhnlich, als das er sie mit seinen üblichen Gesellschaftsregeln hätte abklären können.  
War ja klar gewesen, dass er für Potter eine Ausnahme in seinem Leben schaffen müsste. Dabei hatte er sich immer geschworen den Idioten genau wie alle anderen zu behandeln, und wo waren sie jetzt gelandet?

“SEVERUS?”, brüllte der Schüler und schüttelte den Mann, der noch immer in seinen Armen hing, wie ein nasser Sack.  
“Was soll denn das?”, brummte er dunkel und missgelaunt. Sein Gehirn schien die unnötige Ruckelbewegung gar nicht zu mögen.  
“Was soll ich sonst machen, wenn du nicht mehr antwortest?”, fragte Harry mit streng zusammengezogenen Augenbrauchen. “Ich nehme dein Angebot natürlich an. Und trotzdem, wenn du mich ablenken wolltest, ist dir das nicht gelungen. Ich habe das Gefühl, als würde dein Zustand immer nur noch schlimmer werden. Von wegen du bist nach einer Mütze vo Schlaf wieder topfit! Es passt nicht zu dir, dass du nicht ansprechbar bist, weil du in Gedanken abgeschweifst. Auf den Beinen halten kannst du dich gar nicht mehr. Außerdem macht der Schüttelforst mir wirklich Sorgen. Und diese Brustschmerzen. Ich dachte kurz, dass es vielleicht ein Herzinfarkt gewesen sein könnte, aber warum solltest du dann frieren? Das macht alles keinen Sinn!”

Der Gryffindor schien hauptsächlich laut nachzudenken, doch es war klar, dass er für jeden Hinweis, den Severus ihm geben könnte, dankbar wäre. Zu blöd nur, dass der Tränkemeister genau so schlau war, wie der Schüler auch. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich dann von Harry auf dem Boden absetzen.  
Gemeinsam gingen sie dazu über Severus ein zweites Mal von seiner Kleidung zu befreien, doch dem Langhaarigen war klar, dass Harry nicht bei der Sache war. Seine Stirn war in tiefe Falten gelegt und manchmal hielt er komplett inne, vermutlich wenn ihm ein Gedanke kam, über den er intensiver nachdenken musste.  
Beinahe wäre Severus ein fieser Spruch dazu rausgerutscht, dass der Junge scheinbar nicht im geringsten Multitaskingfähig war. Aber er besann sich, schließlich war er aktuell nicht mal zu einer Sache wirklich fähig.  
“Und vor unserer Abreise ist nichts passiert? Kein explodierter Kessel, kein Essen mit komischem Geschmack, vielleicht ein kleiner Zeitraum, an den du dich nicht erinnern kannst, oder komische Post?”

Severus dachte nur kurz darüber nach und rutschte dann in Boxershort, welche er dieses Mal unter allen Umständen anbehalten würde, in Richtung des Quelleneinstiegs.  
“Nichts dergleichen.”, erklärte er. Merlin, er war Jahrzehnte lang Spion gewesen, wenn es jemand auf sein Leben abgesehen hätte, müsste dieser sich schon echt anstrengen, um durch seine Schutzzauber und -Banne durch zu kommen. “Das Einzige, was auch nur Ansatzweise nennenswert wäre: Ich bin vor etwas mehr als einer Woche gefallen und mit dem Brustbein gegen eine Tischkante gestoßen, weil Peeves einen kompletten Gang in den Kerkern mit Wackelpudding ausgelegt hatte.”  
Ihm war kurz die Luft weggeblieben, er war tagelang mit einem blauen Fleck rumgelaufen, aber sonst war es ihm gegangen wie immer.  
Während er sprach nickte Harry, sein Blick grüblerisch auf nichts bestimmtes gerichtet, und zog sich Schuhe und Socken aus.

Severus, der sich nun langsam in das warme Wasser sinken ließ, bekam von der Entspannung, die seine Muskeln überkam, kaum etwas mit.  
Sein Blick hing zu gierig an Potters Händen, als diese sich langsam zu dessen Gürtel anhoben und sich daran zu schaffen machte. Doch plötzlich hielt der Schüler mitten in der Bewegung inne.  
Enttäuschung flackerte in dem Lehrer auf, doch dann schoss sein Blick an Harry hoch und er musste feststellen, dass dieser sein Starren nun doch noch bemerkt hatte und gerade dunkelrot anlief.  
Unsicherheit machte sich in dem Tränkemeister breit und er tat das einzige, was ihm als Gegenmittel einfiel. Er griff an! “Was ist, Potter? Erst aufdringlich werden und sich an mich ran machen, nur um jetzt plötzlich verschüchtert zu tun, wenn ich ein bisschen gucke?”, fauchte er.

Die Farbe wich dem Schüler wieder aus dem Gesicht, als dieser schwach den Kopf schüttelte. “Nein… ähm.. Es ist nur so, mir ist da gerade wieder was eingefallen. Was dummes, was ich gemacht habe.”  
Die Unsicherheit in Severus wurde sofort von heftiger Neugierde abgelöst. “Sag nicht, dass du das mit dem Wackelpudding warst!”  
“Selbstverständlich nicht. Denn hätte ich lieber gegessen, als ihn irgendwo hinzuschmieren! Mit Vanillesoße ein Gedicht!”

Und dann zog sich der Kerl mit einem Ruck Jeans und Unterwäsche über die Beine, bevor er hastig heraus stieg und beides so weit wie es ging von ihnen weg in eine Ecke pfefferte.  
Verblüfft blinzelte Severus auf Harrys entblößten Schritt, bevor er sich beherrschen konnte. “Was soll das, Potter? Es besteht kein Grund sich komplett zu enthüllen!”  
Nicht, dass er sich wirklich beschweren wollte, aber ein bisschen Protest würde ihn nicht all zu verdächtig erscheinen lassen.  
Wieder wurde der Bengel rot. “Ich.. Ja, also das ist der Punkt. Ich glaube, ich habe vergessen Unterwäsche einzupacken, deswegen darf die dahinten nicht nass werden. Ich will mir ja keine Blasenentzündung holen. Deswegen hab ich auch gezögert, eben..”  
Irgendwas stimmte an dieser Erklärung nicht. Severus konnte das schlechte Gewissen nur zu deutlich in Harrys Gesicht lesen, doch er war nicht erpicht die Situation näher zu beleuchten.

Wenn Potter in seiner Gegenwart nackt sein wollte, würde er ihn nicht aufhalten!

oOoOoOoOo

Harry sprang beinah neben seinen Lehrer in die heiße Quelle.

Bei Merlin, wie hatte er nur die Boxershort vergessen können?  
Das wäre gerade beinahe in die Hose gegangen! Snape hätte ihn skalpiert, wenn er das entdeckt hätte. Gut, dass er noch früh genug aus seinen Gedanken aufgetaucht war, um sich an sein Vergehen zu erinnern.  
Jetzt musste er nur daran denken, dass er später dafür sorgte, dass er beide Kleidungsstücke wieder in einem rutsch anzog.

Er machte ein paar kleinere Schwimmbewegungen in dem warmen Wasser und genoss, wie die sanften Wellen um seine Muskeln tanzten.  
Er spürte wie Snapes Blick ihm folgte. Es störte ihn nicht, auch wenn der Lehrer das von ihm zu erwarten schien, nach der kleinen Ansprache eben folgernd. Im Gegenteil fand er es viel mehr schmeichelhaft!  
Natürlich hatte er es bisher immer irgendwie geschafft das Interesse des Mannes an sich selbst zu halten, doch hauptsächlich wegen seinen waghalsigen Aktionen.  
Dass er ihn nun durch etwas Charm und nackte Haut ‘verzaubert’ hatte, war mal etwas, was bestimmt nicht viele von sich behaupten konnten.  
Allerdings sollte er diesen Blick wohl besser nicht all zu tief unter seine Haut oder in sein Gehirn eindringen lassen. Nicht, dass der dünne Stoff von einer Unterhose eine Erektion wirklich verstecken konnte, aber nun hatte er wirklich so gar keinen Schutz mehr.  
Man, er hätte das wirklich besser durchdenken sollen!

Er drehte sich wieder zu dem düsteren Mann rum. Snapes Augenlieder wirkte schwer und sein Blick müde, wenn auch gleichzeitig aufmerksam.  
Dennoch schien er nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass er auf seinem Platz ziemlich weit herunter gerutscht war und bereits bis zum Kinn im Wasser steckte.  
In Harrys Brust zog irgendwas auf köstlich schmerzhafte Art und für eine Sekunde dachte er, er würde Zärtlichkeit für Severus empfinden.  
In der nächsten Sekunde durchflutete ihn jedoch Panik, als der Kerl schlagartig die Augen schloss und noch ein Stück weiter abglitt.  
“Whoa!”, machte er und schoss auf den Tränkemeister zu, um ihn wieder einmal mit den Armen zu umschlingen und gegen sein Herz zu ziehen. “Was habe ich vorhin gesagt? Nicht ertrinken!”

Snape brummte irgendwas undeutliches, scheinbar halb am schlafen, nur um sich in Harrys Armen dann halb zu drehen und sein Gesicht gegen den Nacken seines Schülers zu pressen.  
Der Gryffindor wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Der Mann würde doch nicht auf einmal zum Kuschelmonster werden? Doch gleich drauf zuckte er zusammen, als Snape ihm zum zweiten Mal in den Hals biss.  
“Warum?”, fragte er schockiert und musste mit entsetzen feststellen, dass seine Stimme über eine Oktave in die Höhe gerutscht war, während sein Blut schwallartig in tiefe Regionen absackte.  
“Nur um dich daran zu erinnern, dass du nicht die Oberhand…”, lallte Snape und brach mittendrin ab.  
“… hast?”, beendete er den Satz für den Mann fragend, doch Snape antwortete nicht. Harry wartete noch ein paar Sekunden, erhielt aber keine Reaktion.

Verwirrt lockerte er seine Griff um die Hüfte des Lehrers und schob ihn dann von sich weg, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können.  
Der Mann klappte völlig unkontrolliert zur Seite, sein Kopf rollte auf seinen Schultern wie der einer leblosen Puppe und von den schwarzen Regenbogenhäuten war durch das ganze Weiß der Augäpfel nichts mehr zu sehen.  
“Fuck!”, stieß Harry panisch hervor.


	11. Kapitel 10

Severus versuchte so still wie möglich zu bleiben und sich nicht zu rühren, während Harry ihn panisch schüttelte.  
Das hier war so ziemlich das Hinterhältigste, was er dem Schüler jemals angetan hatte, aber er konnte einfach nicht anders! Er musste wissen, ob er Harry wirklich vertrauen konnte. Er musste miterleben, was der Gryffindor mit ihm tat, wenn er glaubte Severus würde nichts mitbekommen.  
Also hatte er halt diesen Ohnmachtsanfall vorgetäuscht und hing nun wie ein nasser Sack in Harrys Armen.

“Snape, komm schon!”, plapperte der junge Mann und das Schütteln wurde heftiger. In der nächsten Sekunde rutschten Harrys Finger auf seiner nassen Haut weg und Severus halbes Gesicht wurde unter Wasser getaucht.  
Nur mit größter Selbstbeherrschung schaffte er es sich nicht zu rühren und er hatte Glück, dass er zufällig gerade nicht eingeatmet hatte, sonst hätte er sich jetzt durch Husten und Würgen verraten.  
Nur einen Augenblick später packte der Idiot ihn fest an Schulter und Nacken und zog ihn wieder hoch.  
“Tut mir leid, tut mir leid, nicht ertrinken!”, brabbelte der Junge. “Mist, was mache ich nur?”  
Potter atmete ein paar mal hektisch durch, sein Atem strich über Severus feuchten Hals und der Tränkemeister konnte einen hektischen Herzschlag gegen seine Brust spüren.

“Okay, Potter!”, begann der Schüler leise, seine Arme schlossen sich noch enger um seinen Lehrer. “Kontrolliere deine Emotionen! Panik macht jetzt keinen Sinn. Außerdem würde Snape dich auslachen, wenn du jetzt anfängst rumzuheulen, oder?”  
Er atmete ein weiteres Mal tief durch. “Ja, würde er, aber das Problem ist, dass er gerade ohnmächtig in deinen Armen liegt und du keinen Schimmer hast, wie du ihm helfen sollst.”  
Wieder Stille und hektisches Atmen. Bewusst oder nicht, war der Grünäugige dazu über gegangen Severus im Nacken zu kraulen, was bei dem Lehrer eine wohlige Gänsehaut auslöste.  
Dann lachte Harry plötzlich laut und hysterisch. “Was ist nur falsch mit dir, Mann? Er ist nicht Dornröschen! Wachküssen wird nicht funktionieren, du Idiot!”

Ein Schauer der Erregung jagte durch Severus Körper und plötzlich wünschte er sich heftigst, dass der Bengel es mit dem Wachküssen wenigstens versuchen würde.  
Stattdessen spürte er nur, wie Harry entschieden den Kopf schüttelte.  
Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, stand der Schüler auf und Severus rutschte von Harrys Hals ungefähr auf die Höhe von dessen Bauchnabel. Der Tränkemeister spürte Potters Härchen vom Glückspfad hinunter in tiefere Regionen gegen seine Wange.  
“Uff.”, machte Harry. “Du bist schwerer, als du aussiehst! Allerdings kannst du auch nicht mithelfen. Als ich dich auf dem Rücken rumgetragen habe, warst du nicht halb so schwer.”  
Er schwankte, als er versuchte sie beide gleichzeitig aus der Quelle heraus zu hieven und Severus nackten Beine schrammten etwas unsanft über den groben Felsboden. Er verhielt sich weiter still, zuckte nicht einmal.

Seine Erfahrung als Spion hatte ihn hierfür nur zu gut ausgebildet.  
Mehr als einmal hatte Voldemort mit dem Folterfluch versucht ihn zu brechen und hätte er sich am Boden gewunden und gezuckt, wie ein verletztes Tier, dann hätte der Dunkle Magier ihn erstens noch mehr gefoltert und ihn zweitens für schutzlos gehalten.  
Ein leichter Kratzer war nichts gegen die Schmerzen, die er in vergangener Zeit schon regungslos ertragen hatte.  
Trotzdem nahm er Harry irgendwie übel, dass er nicht sorgsamer mit seinem hilflosen Lehrer umging.  
Und was würde der Bengel jetzt wohl machen? Ihn einfach hinlegen und abwarten?  
Scheinbar schien er darüber selbst zu sinnieren.

“Was jetzt?”, fragte er sich selbst nämlich laut, sobald er den Tränkemeister auf den Steinboden abgelegt hatte.  
Severus wurde sanft auf den Rücken gedreht und dann drückte sich Harrys Kopf gegen seine Brust. “Normaler Herzschlag..”, murmelte er und hielt seinem Lehrer dann zwei Finger direkt unter die Nase. “Atmung ist auch vorhanden, dass heißt die Atemwege sind frei.”  
Der Gryffindor kratzte sich laut am Kopf. “Alles was mir noch einfällt ist die stabile Seitenlage. Aber dich hier halbnackt und klatschnass auf dem Fels rum liegen lassen, klingt nicht gerade nach einem super Plan, oder was denkst du?”, grummelte Harry seufzend, bevor aus ihm herausplatzte: “Verdammt! Ich wünschte, ich könnte meinen Zauberstab benutzen, ich wünschte, ich wäre so klug wie Hermine und ich wünschte, du würdest mich anschreien, statt hier völlig weggetreten rumzuliegen.”  
Beinahe hätten Severus Mundwinkel gezuckt, aber nur beinahe.

Wieder seufzte der Schüler laut. “Na gut, nutzt ja nichts. Wir werden dich jetzt vernünftig abtrocknen und dann in den Schlafsack stecken. Merlin, immer noch 11 Stunden, bis wir uns auf den Rückweg machen können.”  
Potters Körperwärme, welche Severus bis zu dem Zeitpunkt in dem sie verschwand, gar nicht wirklich wahrgenommen hatte, entfernte sich von ihm und er hörte Geraschel.  
Es dauerte einen Moment bis Harry wieder da war und in dem kurzen Zeitraum hatte Severus bereits wieder begonnen zu frösteln.  
Um so erleichterter war er, als er hörte, wie der Gryffindor sich erneut neben ihn hockte. Gleich darauf rieb der Schüler ihm sanft und fast schon liebevoll mit einem Handtuch die Füße ab.

Das war Folter!  
Der junge Mann konnte das natürlich nicht wissen, aber Severus war extrem kitzelig an den Füßen und jetzt so ruhig liegen bleiben zu müssen, war der schiere Wahnsinn.  
Als er ihm beim Waschen die Füße warm gerieben hatte, war er schon benahe in Gelächter ausgebrochen, aber das hier war schlimmer.  
Er musste die Luft anhalten, um kein ungewolltes Geräusch von sich zu geben. Als Harry jedoch auch noch seinen Zehen auseinander zog, um die Zwischenräume trocknen zu können, hatte Severus das Gefühl, er würde jeden Moment platzen vor Anstrengung nicht loszulachen!  
Als er endlich von dieser Qual erlöst wurde und der Schüler mit seinen Knöcheln weiter machte, schwor der Tränkemeister sich, dem Idioten diese Behandlung irgendwann auf gleiche Art heimzuzahlen. Sicherlich war auch Potter irgendwo kitzelig?  
Dann wurde er jedoch von der Stimme des Grünäugigen aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen.

“Hat dir eigentlich schon mal jemand gesagt, was für tolle Beine du hast?”, brummte Harry, und es klang als spräche er mit sich selbst. “Lang und schlank und muskulös. Viele Frauen würden töten, für solche Beine und Ginny ist eine dieser Frauen. Naja, eher Mädchen. Merlin, das Weib ist so anstrengend manchmal!”  
Er seufzte und hielt einen Augenblick inne. “Sie hat mir einen Antrag gemacht, direkt nach der Schlacht. Ich weiß nicht, was das sollte. Ich war blutüberströmt und müde und panisch und musste dich immer noch aus der heulenden Hütte rausbekommen und den Leuten deine heldenhafte Rolle erklären. Und da kam sie einfach und meinte: ‘Harry, du hast es geschafft, ich bin stolz auf dich, aber kommen wir zur Sache. Ich habe auf dich gewartet, wie versprochen und es ist jetzt an der Zeit unsere Beziehung auf die nächste Ebene zu bringen. Wir sollten heiraten!’”

Wieder hielt der Schüler inne, während er eines von Severus Beinen sanft anhob und sich über die Schulter legte, damit er auch an die Unterseite heran kam.  
Der Lehrer wusste hingegen nicht, was er denken sollte. Nicht nur, wie sorgsam Harry seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen versuchte, auch die Offenheit, die er seinem vermeintlich bewusstlosem Selbst entgegenbrachte, überraschten ihn.  
Und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er gespannt jedem Wort lauschte.  
“Ich hab sie ausgelacht. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Diese Situation wirkte so skurril, dass ich einfach lachen musste. Irgendwo mitten drin kam mir ein Gedanke, weiß nicht mehr, welcher es war. Doch im nächsten Moment kamen mir die Tränen und dann musste ich auch noch hyperventilieren. Bin Ohnmächtig geworden, weiß also wie scheiße das ist. Ich war froh, dass sich wer um mich gekümmert hat. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich echt dachte, ich wäre gestorben, als ich im Krankenflügel aufgewacht bin und dich, atmend, neben mir gesehen habe.”

Das linke Bein wurde gegen das rechte ausgetauscht, bevor der Schüler wieder zu sprechen begann.  
“Jedenfalls sprich Ginny nicht mehr mit mir. Dafür zieht sie jedes Mal, wenn ich in die Nähe von ihr und ihrem aktuellen Macker komme, eine mega Show ab. Dass die es nicht gleich mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum treiben, ist auch echt alles. Widerlich!”  
Severus spürte durch den Körperkontakt, wie Harry erschauderte.  
Das war interessant, oder nicht? Die meisten Schüler in Harrys Alter fänden diese Art von Schauspiel wohl eher erregend, als abstoßend. Gerade, wenn eine hübsche junge Frau daran beteiligt war. Eine Frau, mit der man selbst schon intim war.  
Eine andere logische Reaktion wäre Wut gewesen, aber wütend war Harry ganz entschieden auch nicht. Er klang so furchtbar gleichgültig.

Severus kam jedoch nicht dazu, sich weitere Gedanken über das Thema zu machen, denn als nächstes Moment griff der Grünäugige überraschend nach seiner Boxershort und zog sie ihm umständlich über die Beine.  
Der Tränkemeister musste erneut die Luft anhalten. Nicht weil das kitzelte, sondern um den überwältigenden Impuls sich zu verdecken zu überwinden. Merlin, er hatte sich noch nie so bloßgestellt gefühlt. Und erst jetzt fiel ihm wieder ein, dass ja auch Harry noch immer nackt war.  
“Viele Jungs in meinem Haus rasieren sich im Schritt!”, platzte der Bengel hervor. Wie er nun gedanklich so schnell hatte umschwenken können, war dem Lehrer nicht klar. “Schön zu sehen, dass du das nicht tust, Severus. Ich finde das irgendwie… kindlich. Es sieht falsch aus, wenn da so gar keine Haare sind. Und Stoppeln jucken doch! Gut, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass die Haare während eines Blowjobs etwas stören, aber das werde ich wohl erst noch ausprobieren müssen, um mir ein Urteil darüber bilden zu können.”  
Mit diesem Satz nahm der Bengel Severus schlaffe Glied in die Hände.

Zweifellos diente diese Handhabung lediglich dem zweckdienlichen Abtrocknen. Doch all das Gerede von Blowjobs, die Tatsache, dass Harry nackte war, die sanften Berührungen und schließlich auch noch die Reibung mit dem Handtuch.  
Das war zu viel! Severus konnte ein Zucken nicht unterdrücken und spürte dann mit rasch wachsender Panik, wie er hart wurde.

oOoOoOoOo

Harry hatte es gewusst!  
Snape hatte versucht ihn hinters Licht zu führen! Was fiel diesem Kerl eigentlich ein?

Er gab zu, dass er sich die ersten Minuten lang wirklich von dem Mann hatte täuschen lassen.  
Seine Ohnmachtsdarbietung war im großen und ganzen sehr überzeugend, aber bewusstlose Menschen hielten nicht die Luft an!  
Ganz davon abgesehen, dass sich Snapes Muskeln angespannt hatten, als er dessen Füße abgetrocknet hatte. Wie sollte er diese Spannung übersehen, wenn er so dicht bei dem Mann saß?

Also hatte er entschieden seine Theorie ein wenig zu test und angefangen über sehr persönliche Dinge zu sprechen.  
Dem Lehrer mochte es nicht bewusste sein, doch er hatte automatisch leiser geatmet, um Harry über das Geräusch des Luftholens auch verstehen zu können. Natürlich hatte der Mann keine Miene verzogen, dafür hatte er sich viel zu sehr im Griff.  
Aber das jetzt? Dieses Zucken war mehr als eindeutig! Snape hatte die Berührung an dieser Stelle nicht erwartet und es erfüllte Harry mit einigem Stolz, denn Kerl auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt zu haben.  
Das hatte er davon, wenn er versuchte ihn zu verarschen! Ganz so dumm war er dann auch wieder nicht!

Doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, was er da eigentlich gerade tat.  
Er hatte seine Hände um Snapes Penis gelegt und verpasste diesem gerade im Grunde einen Handjob! Er wollte seine Hände schon weg ziehen, als er spürte, wie das Glied sich in ihnen langsam mit Blut füllte und aufrichtete.  
Verblüffte zog Harry das Handtuch ein Stück weg und starrte die Erektion seines Tränkemeisters an.  
Dann schoss sein Blick zu Snapes Gesicht hoch. Der Mann hatte noch immer störrisch die Augen geschlossen und weigerte sich offenbar seine Niederlage einzugestehen.  
In Harry regte sich so etwas wie Trotz. Nicht, dass er es auf diese Situation wirklich angelegt hatte, aber wenn Snape glaubte, er könnte ihn für dumm verkaufen, dann würde er schon sehen, was er davon hatte.  
Ganz davon abgesehen, dass ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen gelaufen war, bei diesem bezirzenden Anblick.

Mit einem fiesen Grinsen beugte er sich vor und pustete ein paar Mal überdeutlich gegen die erhitzte Haut von Snapes Schaft. Die Erektion zuckte leicht.  
“Hmmm…”, machte Harry gespielt nachdenklich. “Ich wusste nicht, dass das möglich ist, wenn man Bewusstlos ist. Sehr interessant! Schon witzig, wo ich gerade noch von Blowjobs gesprochen habe. Es wirkt fast, wie eine Aufforderung zum ausprobieren.”  
Snape schluckte mehrmals heftig und seine Bauchmuskeln spannten sich fest an. Harry konnte nicht genau sagen, ob der Mann mehr wollte, oder am liebsten weggerannt wäre.  
Er seufzte theatralisch. “Aber das wäre ja so falsch. Wenn auch wirklich außerordentlich verlockend.”  
Er zog es mit Absicht in die Länge eine deutliche, endgültige Endscheidung zu treffen und studierte während dessen jede Regung des Slytherins. Sollte er nun etwas vorschnell entscheiden, ohne dass der Mann das wirklich wollte, kam dies einer Vergewaltigung gleich. Wenn er jedoch bereit war, auf dieses Spiel einzugehen, dann könnten die letzten paar Stunden hier noch sehr interessant werden!

Er beugte sich erneut ein Stückchen vor, ließ seinen Atem provokativ über das schwere Glied wabbern und beobachtete fasziniert, wie Severus seine Hüfte wie in Zeitlupe und nur Millimeter anhob und dem Gryffindor entgegen drängte.  
Harry grinste zufrieden.  
“Wie du willst, Severus!”, säuselte er und legte dann seinen Mund auf die pralle Eichel, direkt vor seiner Nase.  
Snape zuckte, dieses Mal heftig, und ein stöhnen entfuhr seine Lippen, bevor seine Augen aufflogen.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und beide hielte inne, nicht wissend, ob sie das nun durchziehen oder lieber sofort den Rückzug antreten sollten.


	12. Kapitel 11

Severus wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.  
Sein Blick klebte an Potters roten, speichelfeuchten Lippen, die sich noch immer gegen seine Männlichkeit schmiegten.  
Er konnte sich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern, wann das letzte Mal gewesen war, dass jemand auch nur das kleinste Interesse an dieser Handlung ihm gegenüber gezeigt hatte. Er wollte dringend, dass Harry weiter machte, wollte die nasse Wärme und die samtige, zuckende Zunge um seine empfindliche Haut spüren.  
Ein tiefer, ursprünglicher Trieb drängte ihn dazu den Kopf des Grünäugigen zu packen und sich in die bereitgestellte Enge hineinzutreiben, doch sein Verstand wehrte sich gleichzeitig.

Man bekam in dieser Welt nichts geschenkt!  
Wenn Potter dies für ihn tun würde, für einen Mann, denn er bekannter Maßen nicht ausstehen konnte, dann würde er dafür einen ziemlich hohen Preis bezahlen müssen.  
Die Frage war jetzt nur, ob er bereit war diesen Preis auch wirklich zu tragen, oder ob er nicht doch besser einen Rückzieher machen wollte.  
Gedanklich versuchte er rasch alle Dinge durchzugehen, die der Bengel vielleicht von ihm haben wollen würde.  
Sex war natürlich das Erste, was ihm dazu einfiel. Präziser, Sex in dem Severus den ‘einsteckende’ Part übernehmen würde. Jede Erfahrung in diese Richtung war bisher unangenehm, wenn nicht gar schmerzhaft für ihn gewesen, daher brannte er nicht unbedingt darauf, diese Stellung zu wiederholen.  
Vielleicht würde der Schüler aber auch nur auf eine Erwiderung des Blowjobs bestehen. Das wiederum wäre ein Preis, denn er nur all zu gerne in Erwägung ziehen würde.

Doch dann waren da auch noch die anderen Dinge, die hier möglicher Weise eine Rolle spielen könnten.  
Erpressung? Wollte der Junge einen besonderen Zaubertrank haben, an den er ohne ihn nicht ran kommen könnte?  
Vielleicht würde Potter am Ende dieser Prüfung schnurstracks zu der Schulleiterin rennen und ihn feuern lassen?  
Oder würde er direkt zur Presse rennen und Vergewaltigung schreien?  
Zuletzt blieb noch die Möglichkeit, dass der Schüler viel cleverer war, als Severus ihm zutraute. Vielleicht war das hier ein Manöver á la Lucius Malfoy. Vorrangig so tun, als wollte man nur nett sein, dem anderen wirklich eine Freude bereiten und dann, nach Jahren, damit um die Ecke kommen, wenn man gerade mal irgendwas dringend brauchte.

Das Problem war nur, dass all diese Dinge vielleicht etwas ärgerlich oder beklemmend sein könnten, er aber von diesem Moment des Vergnügens trotzdem die nächsten Monate würde zerren können.  
Sein Gedächtnis war schon immer hervorragend und auch in einem Jahr würde er sich noch an die kleinsten Details erinnern, wo andere nicht einmal mehr das Datum des Tages würden nennen können. Das wäre es beinahe schon wert.  
Und ja klar, Potter war sein Schüler, aber er war auch volljährig und nach allem, was er durchgemacht hatte deutlich erwachsener, als die meisten Zauberer, die zehn Jahre älter waren, als der Bengel.

Die widersprüchlichen Emotionen schienen sich auch auf seinem Gesicht gezeigt zu haben, denn nach mehreren Sekunden des gegenseitigen stummen Musterns, hob der Gryffindor den Kopf.  
Seine Miene verriet Unsicherheit und Scham.  
“Professor, wenn ich Ihre Körpersprache falsch gedeutet haben sollte, dann tut es mir leid. Ich dachte nur…”  
“Nein!”, schnappte Severus, ohne den Schüler aussprechen zu lassen. “Das war kein Missverständnis.”  
Harry entspannte sich ein wenig, doch seine vorsichtige Haltung löste sich nicht vollständig auf. “Aber? Wenn du es dir anders überlegt hast, dann musst du das nur sagen. Ich hab hierin im Grunde keine Übung und möchte dich daher zu nichts zwingen, wenn ich deine Reaktion nicht abschätzen kann.”

Severus betrachtete ihn noch einmal eingehend.  
Warum konnte der Grünäugige nicht einfach vor Selbstbewusstsein strotzen und ihn überheblich angrinsen? Dann wäre es viel einfacher der Versuchung zu widerstehen. Einer der Gründe, warum er niemals Draco verfallen könnte, mit seinem Alpha-Männchen-Gehabe.  
Doch dieses scheue, behutsame Abwarten. Das war die wirkungsvollste Verführungsmethode, die man ihm gegenüber anwenden konnte und Potter wusste das nicht einmal!

Er schloss die Augen und ließ sich alles noch einmal kurz durch den Kopf gehen, doch im Grunde war seine Entscheidung schon gefallen.  
Als er seinen Blick wieder hob, streckte er gleichzeitig einen Arm nach dem Gryffindor aus.  
Harry schreckte nicht zurück, als er ihn vorsichtig an er Wange berührte. Stattdessen legte sich ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf seine Züge.  
Er konnte seinen Wunsch nicht aussprechen, wollte das auch gar nicht, doch ein minimaler Druck seiner Fingerspitzen gegen Harrys Nacken ließ Erkenntnis in diesen grünen Augen aufblitzen. Der junge Mann sah ihm noch einmal suchend ins Gesicht, bevor er nickte.  
Dann ließ er sich wieder zurück auf die Ellbogen fallen und presste seine Lippen wieder gegen Severus Glied.  
Der Lehrer stöhnte erneut auf und seine Augen flatterten wieder zu, als Harrys Zunge das erste Mal aus ihrer Höhle schlängelte und über seine Eichel leckte.

Merlin, wenn er das hier überlebte, dann sollte er sich überlegen mit Potter einen dauerhaften Deal zu schließen.

oOoOoOoOo

Harry hatte noch immer nicht wirklich einen Schimmer, was genau er hier eigentlich machte. Er war selbst nie in den Genuss eines Blowjobs gekommen, auch wenn er ein paar Mal davon geträumt und die anderen Jungs aus dem Jahrgang ihre Erfahrungen berichtet hatten.

Natürlich gab es da aber ein paar Grundregeln, die wohl jeder kannte und genau auf die konzentrierte Harry sich nun gerade.  
1: Bloß mit den Zähnen aufpassen!  
Ein Mädel hatte Seamus da unten mal gebissen und es wohl spielerisch gemeint, aber der Gryffindor hatte danach eine Woche lang mit Eisbeutel auf dem Gemächt geschlafen.  
2: Möglichst viel Feuchtigkeit.  
Jeder, der schon einmal masturbiert hatte, wusste das.  
3: Den Druck nicht zu stark auf die Eichel konzentrieren.  
Er selbst wurde dann schnell überempfindlich und musste komplett aufhören, und das wollte sie ja nicht, oder?  
Und zu guter Letzt: Den Partner beobachten! Wenn man nicht gerade einen Stein im Bett hatte, würde einem die Körpersprache des Anderen schon verraten, was gut ankam und was nicht.

Man hätte natürlich vermuten können, dass Professor Severus Snape, der so unlesbar war, wie das Pokerface eines erfahrenen Spielers, sich niemals würde in die Karten schauen lassen.  
Wenn er früher einmal die Chance gehabt hätte sich Snape beim Sex vorzustellen, dann wäre der Mann in seinen Gedanken leidenschaftslos, still und stumm gewesen.  
Dass der Slytherin in Wahrheit das genaue Gegenteil war, entpuppte sich daher für Harry als erotische Überraschung.  
Severus stöhnte und zuckte, seine Muskeln wandten sich am ganzen Körper. Der Schüler hatte nicht einmal gewusste, dass der Langhaarige über so viele Gesichtsmuskeln verfügte, bis er sah, wie diese dessen Gesicht verzogen, wenn er eine besonders dicke Sehne mit der Zunge nachfuhr.

Zu Snapes Geschmack konnte er nicht viel sagen, eigentlich schmeckte der Mann nach gar nichts, nach dem ausführlichem Bad in der heißen Quelle, doch das war vielleicht ganz gut.  
Als er Testweise sich selbst mal probiert hatte, war er nicht sehr angetan gewesen und er bezweifelte, dass es da von Mann zu Mann einen so großen Unterschied gab.  
Und so, seine Augen fest auf das Gesicht das Mannes vor sich geheftet, öffnete er seinen Mund so weit er konnte und nah Snapes Erektion zum ersten Mal in sich auf, so weit er konnte.  
Diese Handlung hatte eine verblüffende Wirkung auf Severus. Eine seiner Hände verkrallte sich in seine eigenen Haare und raufte diese. Die Beine des Mannes fielen so weit es ging auseinander, was dem Gryffindor viel mehr Platz einbrachte. Doch wovon Harry den Blick nicht abwenden konnte, war das, was Snapes andere Hand tat!

Die langen Finger von Snapes rechter Hand waren zu seiner eigenen Brust gewandert und rieben dort energisch über seine Nippel, sein eigenes Vergnügen noch steigernd.  
Wenn Harry vorher noch nicht erregt gewesen war, so war er es spätestens jetzt. Er konnte nicht anders, als um Snape herum zu stöhnen.  
Die schwarzen Augen des Mannes flogen wieder auf und verflochten sich regelrecht mit Harrys, während dieser seine Zunge kreisen ließ und etwas ungelenk nach der unbeachteten Brustwarze griff.  
“Harry!”, knurrte der Lehrer dunkel und seine Hüfte zuckte.  
Kurz hatte der Grünäugige das Gefühl er müsse würgen, doch als ob Snape dies gemerkt hätte, zog er sich gleich wieder zurück.

Um diese, etwas unangenehme, Empfindung nicht zu wiederholen, legte er sich mit den Oberarmen auf die Hüfte des Mannes und pinnte ihn damit effektiv fest. Es schien Snape nicht zu stören, stattdessen legte er seine nackten Fußsohlen seitlich gegen Harrys Brustkorb.  
Es fühlte sich fast an, als würde er ihn mit seinen Zehen festhalten. Eine Umarmung mit den Beinen, nur um ein vielfaches erotischer.

Am liebsten hätte Harry nach seiner eigenen Erektion gegriffen, die schmerzhaft zwischen sich und dem eisigen Felsboden eingeklemmt war. Aber hier ging es nicht um ihn, sondern um Severus.  
Daher drehte er seine frei Hand so weit, bis er zumindest mit den Fingerspitzen sanft über die Hoden des Mannes vor sich streicheln konnte. Er hatte die Heftigkeit von Snapes Reaktion darauf nicht vorhersehen können.  
Dem Mann entfuhr ein kehliger Schrei, seine Hände krallten sich in Harrys Haare, drückten seinen Kopf daran herunter und seine Beine verkrampften sich um seinen Torso. Gleichzeitig spritze eine dickflüssige Substanz in Harrys Rachen und die pralle Erektion in seinem Mund pulsierte einige Male spürbar.  
Das war das erste Mal für den Schüler, dass er den Orgasmus eines anderen Menschen miterlebte, und ob das nun speziell an Snape lag oder nicht, es war einfach heißt das mit anzusehen.  
Er war so fasziniert von Severus Gesichtsausdruck, der beinahe schmerzerfüllt wirkte, wenn man das gelegentlich ausbrechende Lächeln übersah zumindest, dass er erst bemerkte, dass er keine Luft mehr bekam, als es schon langsam knapp wurde.

Vorsichtig löste er sich von dem Mann, doch Snape zuckte trotzdem als sein schnell schrumpfendes Glied aus seiner Mundhöhle entlassen wurde, und schluckte.  
Kurz verzog er das Gesicht und war froh, dass der Slytherin dass nicht gesehen hatte. Der Geschmack war genau so mies, wie bei ihm selbst. Aber allein schon für diesen friedlichen, beinahe glücklichen Ausdruck auf Severus Gesicht hatte es sich echt gelohnt.  
Und doch konnte Harry vor sich selbst nicht leugnen, dass er erst jetzt richtig nervös wurde, wo er darauf wartete, dass Severus wieder zu Atem kam. Er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als das der Mann ihn packte, zu sich hoch zog und heftig küsste. Vielleicht könnte er noch seine langen, eleganten Finger etwas tiefer an Harry nützlich machen.

Die Realität sah hingegen ganz anders aus.  
Als sich die Atmung des Langhaarigen auf einen normalen Rhythmus reduziert hatte, musste Harry mit wachsender Unruhe dabei zusehen, wie sich das so offene Gesicht des Mannes direkt vor ihm wieder verschloss.  
Harry wusste nicht, was er tun könnte, um das zu verhindern. Für einen Moment hatte er den wahren Severus Snape direkt in Händen gehalten (und nicht nur in den Händen) und hatte erahnen können, wie viel Hingabe und Leidenschaft in ihm steckte. Das wollte er jetzt nicht wieder verlieren!  
Aber er musste erkennen, dass es schon zu spät war, sobald Snape die Augen öffnete. In den Onyxen war nichts von dem vorherigen Funkeln zurückgeblieben. Stattdessen wälzte der Lehrer sich halb auf die Seite und zog dann eines seiner Beine an.

Verwirrt und extrem verunsichert betrachtete er kurz Snapes dargebotenes Gesäß. Rund und prall, durchaus ansehnlich! Bevor er hilfesuchend das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters abtastete.  
“Hol dir, was du die ganze Zeit schon willst, Potter.”, war alles, was Snape auf seinen Blick hin erwiderte. Seine Stimme klang leer und emotionslos. Mit einer Hand zog er seine Pobacken auseinander und präsentierte ihm damit seinen geheimsten Ort.  
Harry musste schlucken und ihm traten Tränen in die Augen.  
Nicht, weil Snape ihn hier gerade schlecht behandelte, sondern viel mehr wegen dem Grund, den Snape für diese Reaktion haben könnte. Er war sich sicher, dass er sich tatsächlich leicht in den Mann hätte hineingraben können, wenn er wirklich gewollt hätte, ohne das dieser sich darüber beschweren würde.  
Und wenn es für ihn schon leicht wäre, obwohl er nicht wirklich eine Ahnung von Sex hatte, dann fragte er sich für wie viele andere es wohl noch leichter gewesen war und wer alles tatsächlich zugegriffen hatte, ohne darüber nachzudenken, was er damit anrichtete.

Alles in Harry sträubte sich dagegen, diesen sinnlichen Mann genau so schlecht zu behandeln. Daher tat er das Einzige, was nur im entferntesten Sinn machte. Er stand auf!  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie der Lehrer sachte zuckte, auch wenn er sich sofort wieder im Griff hatte. Seine eigene Erektion hatte sich inzwischen ohnehin erledigt, daher hatte er kein Problem damit frei herumzulaufen.  
Er ging zu ihren Taschen, kramte beide Schlafsäcke hervor und öffnete dann die Reißverschlüsse bis er im Grunde zwei übergroße Decken hatte. Eine davon legte er flach auf den Felsboden, bevor er herüber ging und seinen Lehrer einfach hochhob. Der Tränkemeister protestierte nicht, musterte ihn jedoch lauernd, was Harry wiederum ignorierte und den Mann einfach wieder auf der Decke hinlegte.

Kaum war dieser richtig ausgestreckt, kletterte Harry hinter ihn und warf den zweiten Schlafsack über ihre beiden Körper.  
Er schlang noch einen Arm um die Taille des Slytherins und drückte ihm einen vorsichtigen Kuss zwischen die Schulterblätter, bevor er murmelte.  
“Gute Nacht, Severus. Schlaf gut.”  
Der Lehrer sagte rein gar nichts, doch Harry konnte beinahe hören, wie sein Versand einen Sinn in seiner Handlung zu finden suchte. Zu dumm nur, dass er keinen Hintergedanken finden würde!

Er lächelte, kuschelte sich noch etwas näher an den Rücken des anderen Mannes und schlief dann seelenruhig ein, was man von Snape nicht behaupten konnte!


	13. Kapitel 12

Severus Gedanken waren so vielfältig und laut, dass er schon nach wenigen Sekunden keine Ahnung mehr hatte, was genau er jetzt eigentlich vorrangig dachte.  
Die Menge war fast schon schwindelerregend.

Sein Körper sagte ihm nur zu deutlich, wie ungeheuer zufrieden er sich gerade fühlte. Gut, er war müde, seine Brust schmerzte und seine Glieder waren steif. Aber gleichzeitig summten auch alle seine Zellen stetig mit den Nachwehen des erlebten Orgasmus und die Wärme von Harrys Körper hüllte ihn von hinten langsam ein. Die Zärtlichkeit, mit welcher der Grünäugige ihn festhielt war auch einfach nur schön.  
Zu guter Letzt spürte er auch noch den ruhigen Herzschlag seines Schüler gegen seinen Rücken und er hatte unweigerlich das Gefühl, als versuche sein eigenes Herz sich an diesen entspannten Rhythmus anzupassen.

Das war ja alles schön und gut, wenn sein Verstand ihm nicht komplett gegensätzliche Dinge zugeschrien hätte.  
Wie zur Hölle hatte er sich selbst so schutzlos machen können? Und das vor einem Schüler? Irgendwie hätte er seine Entscheidung gerne rückgängig gemacht, gleichzeitig aber auch nicht. Schließlich konnten weitere Jahre vergehen, bis er wieder einmal in einen solchen Genuss kommen würde.  
Und er war zutiefst verwirrt von Harrys Reaktion. Es war deutlich sichtbar, wie erregt der Gryffindor gewesen war und doch hatte er nicht genutzt, was Severus ihm angeboten hatte. Der einzige Grund für dieses Verhalten konnte sein, dass er mit seiner Vermutung recht gehabt hatte. Was auch immer der Bengel von ihm als Gegenleistung wollte, es würde ihm ganz und gar nicht gefallen.  
Er fühlte sich von dieser Gewissheit in die Ecke gedrängt und sein Selbsterhaltungstrieb wollte ihn nötigen Abstand zwischen sie beide zu bringen, damit er sich im Ernstfall vernünftig verteidigen konnte.

Und über all dem Stand noch die Tatsache, dass er gerade mit seinem Schüler kuschelte!  
Das letzte Mal, dass ihn irgendwer so im Arm gehalten hatte, war fast drei Jahrzehnte her. Er erinnerte sich noch genau daran. Es war die Nacht vor seiner ersten Fahrt mit dem Hogwartsexpress gewesen. Der Sommer war sehr heiß, die Luft in Spinners End drückend und stickig. Trotzdem hatte seine Mutter ihn die ganze Nacht lang eng umschlungen gehalten.  
Damals, mit seinen 11 Jahren, hatte er gedacht, sie täte dies nur um ihn zu beruhigen, seine Nervosität zu dämpfen.  
Erst viel später hatte er begriffen, dass sie das genau so sehr gebraucht hatte. Sie hatte angst mit seinem Vater von nun an alleine zu sein, immer seine Launen ertragen zu müssen, niemanden zu haben, der einen wollte oder brauchte oder liebte.  
Er hatte dies erst in der Nacht ihres Todes verstanden. Der Nacht, in der er es gewesen war, der seine Mutter auf diese Weise gehalten hatte. Sie hatte Angst vor dem Tod und er vor der Einsamkeit ohne sie.  
Umarmungen waren niemals nur für denjenigen, der gehalten wurde, sondern für beide, auch wenn sich ihre Motivationen grundlegend unterscheiden konnten.

Er musste sich also fragen, was Harrys Intention bei dieser Umschlingung sein könnte. Doch sein Gehirn wollte nicht wirklich mitarbeiten.  
Es wollte ihm einfach kein Hintergedanke einfallen. Das Fieseste, was er dem Grünäugigen andichten könnte, wäre dass er nur wegen der Wärme so nah bei ihm blieb. Doch das wäre eine selbstverständliche Reaktion, die Severus ihm nicht verwehren dürfte. Gleichzeitig machte diese Annahme aber auch keinen Sinn, schließlich könnte der Schüler sich auch einfach anziehen, dann wäre ihm sicher genau so wenig kalt.  
Es war nicht einfach, schlecht von jemandem zu denken, der einem ein so starkes Geborgenheitsgefühl vermittelte!  
Und während Severus krampfhaft versuchte irgendwie Abscheu oder Wut für Harry zu empfinden, merkte er gar nicht, wie seine Augen langsam zu fielen und sich seine Atmung der des Gryffindors anpasste, bis auch er eingeschlafen war.

Er hätte nicht sagen können, wie lange er geschlafen hatte.  
Als er die Augen jedoch wieder öffnete, lag das an einem stechendem Schmerz in seiner Brust und dem Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Auch das Fieber war wieder da.  
Panik stieg in ihm auf und er drehte sich auf den Rücken, um besser atmen zu können. Erst in dem Moment, in dem er sich frei machte, begriff er, dass er zuletzt auf Harrys nackter Brust geschlafen haben musste.  
Doch auch die veränderte Liegeposition verbesserte nichts an seiner Luftnot. Dieses Gefühl des Erstickens war ihm so fremd, dass er sich hilfesuchend nach Harry umblickte, doch der lag noch friedlich schlummernd neben ihm und ahnte nichts von Severus Notsituation.  
Schwitzend und mit laut pochendem Herzen versuchte er nach dem jungen Mann zu rufen, doch er brauchte jedes bisschen Sauerstoff um bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben und konnte nichts davon fürs Sprechen vergeuden.

Suchend tastete er nach Harrys Arm und drückte fest zu, als er ihn endlich gefunden hatte. Der Schüler reagierte beinahe sofort.  
Severus konnte dabei zusehen, wie langsam Leben in die entspannten Züge kam.

oOoOoOoOo

Harrys Augen schlugen auf und irritiert starrte er einige Sekunden stumpfsinnig an die Felsdecke über sich, bis er sich wieder erinnern konnte, wo er gerade war.  
Er fühlte sich ein wenig verklatscht, als hätte er die Nacht zuvor mehr als zwei Gläser von der berühmten Schlammbowle der Zwillinge getrunken. Das Zeug war Fatal und er wollte wirklich nicht so genau wissen, was da alles rein gehörte!  
Dann jedoch spürte er den Druck um sein Handgelenk und hörte das Röcheln links neben sich. Erschrocken wirbelte sein Kopf herum.

Snape lag neben ihm, die Augen weit aufgerissen und voller Grauen. Seine dünnen Lippen wirkten völlig Blutleer und auf der Stirn stand ihm kalter Schweiß.  
Mit einem Ruck hatte Harry sich herumgeworfen und beugte sich halb über seinen Lehrer, der ihn scheinbar nicht loslassen wollte. Harry konnte seine Angst nachvollziehen.  
“Ganz ruhig, Severus!”, versuchte er den Mann zu beruhigen. “Du musst richtig durchatmen. Du machst es nur schlimmer, wenn du so hechelst.”  
Der Mann schüttelte energisch den Kopf und legte dann die freie Hand über seine Brust, knapp unterhalb seines linken Nippels.  
“Da tut es weh?”, fragte er, auch wenn er die Antwort im Grunde schon kannte. Trotzdem nickte Snape.  
“Okay.”, murmelte er verständnisvoll und zog die Hand des Tränkemeisters dann wieder weg, um einen genaueren Blick darauf werfen zu können. “Du musst trotzdem richtig Luft holen. Wenn dein Herz weiter so rast, wirst du weiter das Gefühl haben zu ersticken.”

Doch der Kerl schien in seiner Panik nicht in der Lage zu sein, sich etwas zu beruhigen.  
Harry blieb keine Wahl, als zu versuchen zu Snape durchzudringen. Energisch nahm er dessen Gesicht in seine Hände, was gar nicht so einfach war, da der Mann noch immer sein Handgelenk umklammerte.  
Er beugte sich immer mehr zu ihm runter und als sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten, fixierte sich Snapes Aufmerksamkeit endlich auf ihn. Er lächelte ihm beruhigend zu, doch wirklich zu wirken schien das nicht. Die Nähe schien den Mann nur noch mehr zu stressen.  
Sich zwingend nicht die Augen zu verdrehen, löste er den Stahlgriff des Slytherins von seinem Handgelenk und drückte die feingliedrigen Finger dann gegen seine eigene Brust. Snape blinzelte ihn verwirrt und keuchend an.  
“Wir machen das jetzt zusammen. Hier, fühl wie ich atme und mach es mir nach!”, befahl er ruhig und holte dann ganz bewusst tief Luft. “Ein… und aus…. Wieder ein… und aus…”

Es dauerte lange, doch irgendwann hatte der Mann wieder eine halbwegs normale Atmung erreicht, auch wenn Harry sehen konnte, dass ihm das schmerzen bereitete.  
Er ließ seinen Blick wieder zu Snapes Brust runterrutschen und hörte sich selbst überrascht japsen. Was er da sah, ergab überhaupt keinen Sinn!  
Während sich der Großteil von Snapes Brust beim einatmen ausdehnte, schien es genau an der schmerzenden Stelle einen Fleck zu geben, der sich gegenteilig verhielt und einzufallen schien.  
Wodurch auch immer dieses paradoxe Phänomen verursacht wurde, Harry wusste ohne nachzudenken, dass er hierfür nicht genug Erfahrung im Heilen hatte. Was sie dringend brauchten, war Madam Pomfrey!

Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr sagte ihm jedoch, dass es immer noch sechs Stunden bis zum Ende der Prüfung waren.  
Er schloss die Augen und dachte nach. Sie mussten sich noch wieder anziehen, zusammenpacken und sollten möglichst komplett aus der Höhle heraus, bevor sich der Portschlüssel aktivierte, um Zwischenfälle zu vermeiden.  
Doch dafür würden sie höchstens ein-einhalb Stunden brauchen. Also mussten sie immer noch vier-einhalb Stunde totschlagen.  
“Wir sollten abbrechen. Das hier ist kein Spiel mehr. Dein Leben ist eindeutig in Gefahr, also scheiß auf das blöde Zertifikat! Aber ich weiß auch, dass ich uns nicht hier raus bringen kann. Glaubst du, du bist irgendwie dazu in der Lage uns zu disapparieren?”  
Snape dachte darüber nicht einmal nach. Er verneinte direkt mit einem schwachen Kopfschütteln. Das allein war schon angst einflössend genug! Wenn Severus zugab, dass er zu irgendwas nicht stark genug war, dann saßen sie echt in der Tinte.  
Harry schluckte und ließ kurz den Kopf hängen. “Es tut mir leid! Das ist meine Schuld! Ich hätte das hier sofort abbrechen sollen, als mir klar wurde, dass du nicht Gesund bist. Leider kann ich die Zeit weder vor noch zurück drehen, was heißt, dass wir hier noch eine Weile festsitzen.”

Als er wieder aufsah, traf sein Blick den von Snape. Für einen kurzen Moment ließ er sich völlig von dem blenden, was er da sah.  
Alle von Snapes Masken schienen einfach weggeschmolzen zu sein und statt sich wie üblich mit Gleichgültigkeit vor Harry zu schützen, sah er nun die echten Emotionen des Lehrers. Unsicherheit, Angst und zu seiner großen Überraschung war da auch Vertrauen.  
“Ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas anderes sagen, aber hiervon habe ich nicht den leisesten Schimmer. Selbst wenn ich zaubern dürfte, würde ich mich nicht trauen. Alles, was wir für den Moment tun können, ist das Fieber möglichst niedrig halten und Flüssigkeit zuführen. Es tut mir leid.”  
Der Tränkemeister schloss erschöpft die Augen. “Ich verstehe das nicht. Ich hatte nach dem Sturz keinen Bruch. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich den Diagnosezauber richtig ausgeführt habe. Nur eine Prellung! Wie kann sich eine Prellung zu so etwas entwickeln?”  
Severus sah ihn an, als müsste er die Antwort kennen, doch er konnte auch nur unwissend den Kopf schütteln.

Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus.  
Harry, der nichts mit sich anzufangen wusste, stand schließlich auf und feuchtete einen Lappen an, um dem Mann damit über die Stirn zu wischen. Ihm war bewusst, dass sie beide noch immer komplett nackt waren, doch irgendwie waren inzwischen alle Hemmung, die er gehabt haben könnte, verschwunden.  
Naja, fast! Vor dem Kerl seinen Darm entleeren, wollte er jetzt nicht unbedingt. Daher war es wohl ganz gut, dass sie beide in den letzten Stunden nichts gegessen hatten.  
Er setzte sich wieder neben den Tränkemeister, doch noch bevor er das Tuch nutzen konnte, ergriff dieser erneut sein Handgelenk.

“Versprich mit etwas, Potter.”, knurrte Snape schließlich heiser, nachdem sie sich einige Zeit stumm gemustert hatten. Harry nickte. “Egal, wie schlimm es noch mit mir werden sollte, lass mich hier nicht zurück. Wenn ich sterbe, dann will ich das in Hogwarts tun. Zuhause!”  
“Das ist so selbstverständlich, dass ich darauf nicht weiter eingehen werde! Ich werde dir stattdessen etwas anderes versprechen, Severus. Du wirst nicht sterben! Zumindest nicht in den nächsten dreißig Jahren! Ich werde dich nach Hogwarts zurückbringen und Poppy kriegt dich im nu wieder hin. Danach kannst du dann wieder durchs Schloss laufen und mir Punkte abziehen, wenn ich es auch nur wagen sollte meinen Zaubertrank falsch anzugucken.”  
Der Lehrer lachte schnaufend auf, ließ das jedoch beinahe sofort wieder blieben, weil ihm dadurch die Brust wohl noch mehr schmerzte.

“Ja!”, murmelte der Slytherin irgendwann. “Einer muss dich ja auf trapp halten, sonst wirst du nur faul und dick. Außerdem würdest du mich vermissen, wenn ich dir nicht etwas Feuer unter dem Arsch machen würde.”  
Harry lächelte den Mann an und ihm wurde klar, dass dieser damit sogar recht hatte. Ihre Auseinandersetzungen und Wortgefechte würden ihm wirklich fehlen. Doch das war inzwischen wohl nur noch die halbe Wahrheit, dachte er bei sich, als er mit den Augen das Gesicht das Mannes vor sich abtastete und jedes Detail abspeicherte.  
“Nicht nur das, Severus!”, flüsterte er leise. Doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob der Slytherin ihn gehört hatte.

Mit einem Mal jedoch packte Snape ihn mit beiden Händen im Nacken und zog ihn zu sich runter, bis ihre Lippen sich trafen.  
Es war nur ein kurzer trockener Kuss, nicht viel mehr als Haut gegen Haut und doch strahlte Harry über das ganze Gesicht, als der Mann ihn schließlich wieder losließ.  
Severus warf nur einen vorsichtigen Blick auf ihn und verdrehte dann die Augen über Harrys Miene. Doch er konnte dem Gryffindor mit seinem Gebrummel nichts vor machen.  
Dieser Kuss war ganz klar von dem Lehrer ausgegangen und da würde er sich auch nicht mehr rausreden können!


	14. Kapitel 13

Niemand würde ihm glauben, wenn Severus behauptete, dass er Potter nicht geküsst hatte, weil er etwas für ihn empfand.  
Gut, natürlich empfand er irgendetwas für seinen Schüler. Es war gar nicht möglich nichts für eine bekannte Person zu fühlen, selbst wenn es nur eine oberflächlichen Bekanntschaft war. Aber der Idiot benahm sich benahe, als hätte er ihm gerade auf Knien eine Liebesgedicht vorgetragen. Es war nur ein Kuss!  
Menschen küssten sich ständig! Zur Begrüßung zum Beispiel, oder als Dankeschön. Verdammt, Judas hatte Jesus auf die Wange geküsst, um ihn zu verraten! Zumindest, wenn man der Bibel wirklich irgendeine Bedeutung zugestand, so wie sein Vater es getan hatte.

Und sein Kuss gerade eben war dazu gedacht ihre Abmachung zu besiegeln. Vielleicht auch ein kleines bisschen, weil Severus Lust darauf gehabt hatte, aber nur vielleicht.  
Das schien Potter allerdings gar nicht in betracht zu ziehen. Merlin, wurde der Kerl bisher den wirklich so selten geküsst, dass er nur eine einzige Bedeutung darin entdeckte? Beinahe hoffte Severus darauf, auch wenn das ihre Beziehung nicht gerade vereinfachen würde, sollte Harry seine Handlungen falsch interpretieren.  
Doch vielleicht könnte er aus dieser Situation letztlich noch einmal einen kleinen Vorteil ziehen.

Kaum hatte er das Gedacht, hätte er am liebsten über sich selbst die Augen verdreht. Was war denn nur los mit ihm? Er hatte ganze Jahre ohne Sex überlebt, sein letzter Orgasmus war erst wenige Minuten her und trotzdem wollte er schon wieder? Das war nun wirklich lächerlich.  
Und genau so lächerlich war es, dass er ein entschiedenes Glücksgefühl in seiner schmerzenden Brust empfand, als Harry sich, noch immer mit einem riesigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, gegen seine Schulter kuschelte und einen Arm um seine Taille schlang, vorsichtig darauf bedacht keinen zu großen Druck auf seine Brust auszuüben.  
Er drehte sein Gesicht weg von dem Schüler, damit dieser nicht sehen konnte, wie sich auch bei ihm ein schwaches Lächeln breitmachte. Soviel genugtun wollte er ihm nicht geben.

Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, im Hintergrund plätscherte die heiße Quelle ein wenig vor sich hin. Das seltsame lilane Licht, dass hier herrschte, schien ein wenig zu flackern. Oder lag es an Severus Augen, die träge mal scharf fokussierten und dann wieder alles verschwimmen ließen? Letzten Endes war es egal.  
Alles, was für den Moment zählte waren Potters ruhigen Atemzüge, die gegen die freie Haut an seinem Hals strichen, die Wärme seines Körpers und die sanften Berührungen die ihm hin und wieder zuteil wurden. Mal zeuselte der Schüler ein wenig an Severus Behaarung herum, dann ließ er einen Finger um seinen Bauchnabel kreisen oder streichelte mit der ganzen Fläche seiner Hand über den Bauch seines Lehrers hinunter bis zu den Schenkel und wieder hoch. Es hatte etwas neckend-erotisches an sich, schien aber nicht auf eine richtige Reaktion abzuzielen, weshalb der Tränkemeister einfach nur genießen konnte.

Er traute sich allerdings nicht noch einmal einzuschlafen, obwohl es unter den Liebkostungen nur all zu einfach gewesen wäre sich der Geborgenheit hinzugeben und in die Schwerelosigkeit des Schlafes überzutreten.  
Auch Potter schien sich entschieden zu haben, wach zu bleiben. Ob das nun aber daran lag, dass er nicht mehr müde war oder sich tatsächlich sorgen um seinen Lehrer machte, hätte Severus nicht sagen können.  
Er musste jedoch zugeben, dass er erstaunt war, als nach einer Weile in dem Dämmerlicht eine Uhr zu piepen begann. Harry richtete sich langsam und seufzend auf.  
“Wir sollten dann jetzt anfangen zu packen.”, murmelte der Grünäugige und streckte sich ein wenig. Severus verspürte den Wunsch mit den Fingern die angespannten Muskeln in Potters schlankem Rücken etwas zu lockern, ließ es aber bleiben. Stattdessen wunderte er sich darüber, wie schnell die Zeit verflogen war, während Harry ihn im Arm gehalten hatte.

Potter stand auf und begann damit sich anzuziehen. Umständlich stieg er in Unterwäsche und Hose gleichzeitig hinein, weshalb er sich verhedderte und beinahe auf der Nase gelandet wäre.  
Severus schnaufte amüsiert, während er selbst bei seinen Ankleidungsversuchen wohl auch nicht viel eleganter wirkte, schließlich wälzte er sich dafür auf dem Boden umher, wie ein gestrandeter Aal. Langsam wurde es wirklich ärgerlich, dass er sich so furchtbar schlapp fühlte. Er schaffte es sich Boxershort und Socken alleine anzuziehen, doch als er bei der Jeans angekommen war schwitzte er bereits wieder stark und war daher ziemlich froh, dass Harry sich seiner erbarmte und mit Hand anlegte.

Es war, als sie beide gleichzeitig die Knöpfe an seinem Reisemantel schlossen, Potter hatte unten angefangen und er selbst oben, als sein Blick auf die Haare seines Schülers fielen und er stockte.  
Dort, auf einer besonders widerspenstigen Haarsträhne, hockte ein leuchtend roter Schmetterling, der langsam seine Flügel bewegte, als wolle er sie in aller Ruhe trocknen lassen. Severus kannte sich nicht wirklich gut mit dieser Insektenart aus. Schmetterlinge, wie auch Motten, wurden nur sehr selten in Zaubertränken verwendet, dann schon eher die Raupen.  
Er kannte sich jedoch gut genug aus, um zu wissen, dass Schmetterlinge im Winter eigentlich an der Kälte starben. Und so rote Flügel hatte er bisher bei dem Insekt auch noch nie gesehen. Nicht mal in Erzählungen hatte er davon gehört.

Ganz langsam und vorsichtig streckte er die Finger nach dem Tier aus, um es nicht zu verschrecken, aber in der klaren Absicht es einzufangen und mitzunehmen. Vielleicht wusste Hagrid ja, was das für ein Tier war, oder aber Pomona.  
Ein bisschen wunderte er sich, dass er das Vieh zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte, es musste doch durch den Raum geflogen sein und es war auch seltsam, dass Potter es nicht spürte. Der Schmetterling war zwar grazil, gleichzeitig aber auch ziemlich groß, also dürfte er ein kleines Gewicht haben und er bewegte sich ja auch.  
Doch dann, er war nur noch wenige Millimeter von einem der Flügel entfernt und wollte schon zupacken, verschwand das Insekt einfach wieder. Es löste sich nicht in Rauchschwaden auf, wie es die Nebelvipern von Draco taten und wurde auch nicht allmählich unsichtbar, wie Schattenfüchse. Nein, es war einfach weg!

Severus, der gar nicht gemerkt hatte, wie er die Luft anhielt, schnappte empört nach Atem und zog dadurch Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
Die Stirn des jungen Mannes runzelte sich, als er seinen erhobenen Arm und die ausgestreckte Hand entdeckte.  
“Was machst du da?”  
Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging schnell dazu über mit den Knöpfen weiter zu machen. “Ich dachte, du hättest etwas in den Haaren.”  
“Was denn?”, fragte der Grünäugige sofort erschrocken und strubbelte sich selbst durch die Haare. “Bitte keinen Käfer oder so.”  
“Reg dich ab. Ich habe mich geirrt.”  
Harrys Augenbrauen zuckten in die Höhe. “Diesen Tag sollte ich mir dringend im Kalender anstreichen! Diesen Satz werde ich von dir nie wieder hören, da bin ich mir sicher!”  
“Sollte der Grund für eine gesonderte Vermerkung im Terminplaner nicht eher der erste gegebene Blowjob sein, Potter?”, fragte Severus sarkastisch, während der Schüler dazu überging ihre letzten Habseligkeiten einzupacken.

oOoOoOoOo

Harry konnte nicht anders als zu lachen. Merlin, dieser trockene Humor war einfach großartig! Man könnte fast meinen, solange der Kerl in der Lage war zu scherzen, konnte die Lage nur halb so schlimm sein.  
Leider war dem gar nicht so. Er hatte viel mehr den Eindruck, als würde Snape inzwischen die meisten seiner Körperwarnmeldungen ignorieren, solange sie nicht all zu dominant waren. Gut, er schien einzusehen, dass seine Muskeln aktuell nicht so wollten wie er. Aber er schien nicht bemerkt zu haben, wie leise er inzwischen sprach, an normale Zimmerlautstärke kam er nicht einmal halb heran.  
Seine Hände hielt er zwar pedantisch unter Kontrolle, so dass diese nicht zitterten. Höchst Wahrscheinlich war das die Superkraft eines Tränkemeisters, ruhige Hände egal was da kommen mag. Dafür bewegte er unruhig seine Beine, als versuchte er damit etwas Wärme zu produzieren.  
Und seine Gesichtsfarbe war auch nicht sehr beruhigend.

Um ganz ehrlich mit sich zu sein, machte Harry sich ziemliche Vorwürfe. Ja gut, keiner von ihnen konnte leugnen, dass ihre kleine Interaktion nicht wirklich Spaß gemacht hatte (bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt). Aber war der Preis nicht zu hoch gewesen?  
Harry befürchtete, dass er damit vielleicht die letzten Kraftreserven des Mannes aufgebraucht hatte, die sie nun wirklich benötigten. Das Fieber war noch immer da und Snapes Herzschlag war ungewöhnlich schnell.  
Doch er konnte auch nicht leugnen, dass sie sich durch diese Aktion endlich näher gekommen waren und Severus ohne wohl kaum so viel Hilfe annehmen würde.

“Okay, wo haben wir den Portschlüssel hingestreckt?”, fragte Harry mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. In etwas mehr als einer Stunde würde sich das Ding aktivieren und sie mussten noch aus der Höhle raus.  
Severus kramte in seinem Mantel und zog den kleinen Spiegel hervor. Es war erstaunlich, dass er das Teil einfach so Harry überließ und damit alle Verantwortung für die nächste Zeit an ihn abtrat. Der Gryffindor steckte das Stück in Rons grausamen Mantel. Dann zog er sich den Rucksack des Slytherins über die Brust.  
Er hatte sich schon zu Severus umgedreht, da kam ihm noch ein Gedanke, weshalb er Hermines Perlenhandtasche wieder aus der Hose zog und darin herumkramte, bis er seinen Tarnumhang zwischen die Finger bekam. Er wusste nicht einmal, warum er diesen unbedingt hatte mitnehmen wollen, aber irgendwie war dieses magische Artefakt in den letzten Jahren so oft hilfreich gewesen, dass er ihn nicht zurück lassen konnte. Und nun würde er sich wieder als nützlich erweisen!

Snape betrachtete ihn kritisch, als er den Umhang in die andere Manteltasche steckte.  
“Wenn wir erst in Hogwarts ankommen, können wir dich damit verstecken. Es wird dir sicher nicht gefallen, wenn alle dich anstarren.”, erklärte er sanft und freute sich, als Dankbarkeit in das Gesicht des Mannes Einzug hielt. “Okay, dann wollen wir mal!”  
Vorsichtig hievte er den Mann an den ausgestreckten Händen auf die Beine, bis er sicher stand und nahm ihn dann wieder Huckeback auf seinen Rücken.  
Dieses Mal schmiegte Snape sich wie selbstverständlich gegen Harry, das Gesicht in seinem Nacken vergraben. Man, das war wirklich etwas, dass Harry vermissen würde, sobald sie wieder zurück in Hogwarts waren!


	15. Kapitel 14

Noch bevor sie gelandet waren, begann sich Severus’ Magen umzudrehen. Er wollte Potter warnen, wirklich! Doch es blieb ihm dazu keine Zeit. Er schaffte es gerade noch so sein Gesicht von Harrys Nacken wegzudrehen, da musste er auch schon würgen.  
Während er keuchend das bisschen Wasser wieder hervorbrachte, welches der Schüler in ihn hineingezwungen hatte, fiel dieser hart auf die Knie. Hastig ließ er die festen Schultern los und warf sich zur Seite, als ihn die zweite Welle an Übelkeit übermannte. Wieder und wieder würgte er, keuchte und hustete, obwohl sein Magen schon lange nichts mehr hervorzubringen vermochte.  
Als es endlich aufhörte standen ihm Tränen in den Augen und er war wieder einmal Schweißgebadet.

Und trotzdem konnte er sich irgendwie nicht so richtig beschweren.  
Harry war hinter ihm her gekrabbelt und hatte ihm so gut es ging die langen Haare aus dem Gesicht gehalten. Und auch jetzt ließ er nicht einfach angeekelt von ihm ab. Stattdessen kramte er kurz in seiner Manteltasche und zog dann ein Taschentuch hervor.  
Vorsichtig zog er Severus in seine Arme und wischte ihm dann zärtlich damit über das nasse Gesicht und die speichelbefleckten Lippen.  
“Tut mir leid. Ich hab nicht daran gedacht, dass dir das auf den Magen schlagen könnte. Geht es oder ist dir noch immer übel?”, fragte er sanft und mit scheinbar echter Sorge in den Augen.  
Severus konnte ihn nur anstarren. Wieso war Potter nicht aufgebracht wegen ihm? Er hatte ihm gerade über den ganzen rechten Ärmel gekotzt! Das Kleidungsstück tropfte sogar noch und der Bengel stank dank ihm erbärmlich. Doch er zeigte nicht mal das kleinste Bisschen an Wut!  
Konnte es sein, dass Potter ein Heiliger in der Form eines Vollidioten mit Knackarsch war? Anders konnte er sich diese Engelsruhe nämlich nicht erklären. Hätte sich jemand auf seine Kleidung erbrochen, dann hätte er denjenigen vermutlich dazu gezwungen das Wäschestück per Hand zu waschen! Aber natürlich erst nachdem er ihn angeschrien hatte.  
Der Gryffindor hingegen sah ihn ruhig an und kümmerte sich mit herzerwärmender Fürsorge um ihn. Normal war das nicht. Ganz und gar nicht! Langsam hielt er es sogar für möglich, dass Potter der einzige Mensch auf diesem Planeten war, der immer erst an Andere dachte, bevor er sich um sich selbst kümmerte.

“Du bist ein Idiot, Potter!”, murmelte er ungläubig, doch er merkte selbst, dass er viel zu liebevoll dabei klang.  
Harry lachte nur und schob dann seine eisige Hand in Severus rechten Ärmel. Umständlich tastete er darin herum und der Tränkemeister fragte sich eine Weile, was der Schwachsinn sollte, bis die Finger das Zauberstabhalfter fanden und einen Stab hervorzogen.  
Es handelte sich um Severus Stab, aber Potter sah nicht einmal hin, weshalb ihm das nicht auffiel. Stattdessen richtete er die Spitze des magischen Werkzeuges vorsichtig auf seinen Lehrer.  
Noch bevor er sich Sorgen machen konnte, beruhigte ihn der Kerl schon. “Hygienezauber für den Mund gefällig? Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass der Geschmack sehr angenehm ist.”  
Er schnaubte nur leise und nickte dann.

Zu seiner Überraschung schien sein Zauberstab für Harry problemlos zu funktionieren, denn ein paar Sekunden später kitzelte ein schwacher Zauber über seine Zunge und hinterließ einen minzefrischen Geschmack.  
Das hätte jedoch beinahe dazu geführt, dass er sich erneut übergab. Nur mit Mühe bekam er seinen Würgereflex unter Kontrolle. Der Gryffindor kniete die ganze Zeit neben ihm und murmelte Entschuldigungen.  
“Klappe, Potter.”, seufzte er schließlich. “Ich sollte mich für mein Missgeschick bei dir entschuldigen und nicht umgekehrt.” Er wies auf den Mantel, aber der Schüler zuckte nur die Schultern.  
“Nichts, was Magie nicht in Sekunden hinkriegen würde.”, meinte er nur locker und einen Ratzeputz später sah der Umhang aus wie neu. Dann wurde Severus von einem Wärmezauber getroffen und seufzte wohlig.  
“Merlin, es ist schön wieder zaubern zu können! Ich hab mich so nutzlos gefühlt, die letzten Stunden.” Harry grinste ihn an. “Wollen wir dann weiter? Wir sollten dich jetzt wirklich schnell in den Krankenflügel verfrachten.”

Severus nickte nur schwach. Der Grünäugige drehte ihm den Rücken zu und der Tränkemeister hielt sich fest, so gut er konnte. Als sie endlich wieder standen, zog Harry umständlich seinen Tarnumhang hervor.  
“Wenn du dich verstecken willst, dann solltest du das besser jetzt machen.”  
Der Langhaarige antwortete darauf nicht, sondern kniff nur die Augen zusammen. Er fühlte sich, als säße er bei schwerem Seegang in einem Ruderboot! Alles um ihn herum schien sich zu drehen und zu schaukeln. Seine Hände fanden an Harrys Schultern kaum halt, weil sie nicht kräftig genug zupacken konnten. Und obendrein bekam er schon wieder nur sehr schlecht Luft.  
Er japste und vergrub seine Nase unter Harrys rechtem Ohr. Der Geruch des Gryffindors wirkte zumindest etwas beruhigend. “Bring mich einfach zu Poppy.”, stöhnte der Lehrer. “Mir geht es echt nicht gut!”  
Der Schüler schien bei der Aussage kurz inne zu halten. Scheinbar hatte Severus ihn mit diesen Worten tatsächlich geschockt. Er fing sich aber sehr schnell, stopfte das Erbstück seines Vaters einfach irgendwo hin und machte sich dann zügigen Schrittes auf den Weg über das verschneite Gelände.

Der Schnee war in ihrer Abwesenheit noch höher angestiegen. Man konnte nicht sehen, wo der Weg war. Harry hastete einfach drauf los. Seine Fuße rutschen auf versteckten Eisplatten unter dem Schnee immer wieder weg. Zwei Mal wären sie beinahe gefallen.  
Severus war sich sicher, dass er die Strecke zum Schloss hoch in seinem jetzigen Zustand niemals alleine geschafft hätte. Pure Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, als die Türme und Zinnen ihrer Heimat endlich in Sicht kamen. Auch Harry schien dies zusätzlichen Schwung zu geben, denn er legte noch einen Zahn zu. Kaum hatten sie den überdachten Pausenhof erreicht, fing der Schüler an zu rennen. In Sekunden waren sie durch das Schlossportal hindurch und hatten die Eingangshalle durchquert.  
Es war schon Zeit fürs Abendessen. Der Geruch von kandierten Möhren und marinierter Hähnchenbrust ließen Severus Magen verknoten vor Ekel. “Oh Gott.”, keuchte er. “Harry, hör auf so rumzuhopsen.”  
Nur widerwillig wurde der Grünäugige etwas langsamer, damit sein Lehrer beim Erklimmen der unzähligen Stufen nicht so durchgeschüttelt wurde.  
“Meld dich, wenn du eine Pause brauchst.”

Beinahe hätte Severus gelacht, aber da seine Brust so schmerzte ließ er es bleiben. Als ob er das tun würde. Sie waren schon fast da!  
Und die Schüler um sie herum, die stehen blieben, um ihnen beiden hinterher zu starren, ließen seine Haut prickeln vor Abscheu.  
Sie ließen das Treppenhaus hinter sich und bogen in das Gewirr aus Gängen im ersten Stock ab. Recht, recht, links und noch mal rechts. Dann kam endlich die Flügeltür der Krankenstation in sein Blickfeld.  
Merlin, er war wirklich erleichtert, dass er es hier her zurück geschafft hatte. Und das auch noch bei vollem Bewusstsein.  
Sein Schüler rannte mit ihm auf dem Rücken sofort aufs nächste freie Bett zu und ließ ihn vorsichtig darauf nieder. “Poppy! Hilfe!”

Bei allen Geistern, Betten waren wirklich die beste Erfindung auf der ganzen weiten Welt! Severus seufzte glücklich, als Harry ihn rücklings auf die Matratze drückte.  
Er fühlte, wie die Erschöpfung nun endgültig ihren Tribut forderte. Er konnte seine Augen schon nicht mehr offen halten, als Potter anfing ihm die Stiefel auszuziehen und er hastige Schritte heraneilen hörte.  
“Was ist passiert?”, fragte die Stimme der Krankenschwester alarmiert.  
“Er hat hohes Fieber, Schüttelfrost, Schmerzen auf der Brust und beim Atmen…”, zählte der Junge seine Symptome auf und entkleidete ihn dabei einfach weiter. Es schien für ihn das natürlichste der Welt zu sein.  
Und Severus stellte zu seiner großen Überraschung fest, dass es auch ihm nichts mehr ausmachte. Sollte Harry ihn ruhig noch Mal nackt sehen. Was soll’s? Bisher hatte er sich schließlich auch nicht geekelt, da würde er nun bestimmt nicht damit anfangen. Und so Fürsorglich, wie der Bengel mit ihm umging, brauchte er sich wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen.  
Er hatte gelernt Harry Potter zu vertrauen!

“Aus dem Weg, Harry. Ich brauche Platz, um mich um Severus kümmern zu können.”, wies Madam Pomfrey den Grünäugigen irgendwann scharf an. Severus gefiel ihr rüder Tonfall Harry gegenüber gar nicht.  
“Kann ich irgendwas tun, um zu helfen?”  
“Ja. Du kannst duschen gehen. Und danach sollte die Schulleiterin informierte werden, dass…”  
Der Lehrer hatte es tatsächlich noch einmal geschafft seine Augen zu öffnen. “Nein!”, brummte er so laut er konnte. Zwei Köpfe wirbelten zu ihm herum, doch er blickte nur Harry an. Der kam sofort näher und griff sanft nach seiner Hand, als wollte er ihn beruhigen.  
“Alles ist gut, Severus. Du bist jetzt in guten Händen. Es ist okay, wenn du einschläfst. Wir kriegen dich wieder hin.”  
Das war dem Tränkemeister natürlich selbst klar, aber darum ging es ihm nicht. Er drückte also die Hand in der Seinen fest und nuschelte: “Bleib!”  
Dann übergab er sich endlich dem Willen seines erschöpften Körpers.

oOoOoOoOo

Verdattert starrte Harry den Mann vor sich an. Er hatte sich nicht verhört, oder? Er warf einen prüfenden Blick zu der Heilerin hinüber. Sie stand mit offenem Mund da und wirkte über alle Maßen erstaunt.  
Es musste also echt gewesen sein! Ein breites Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht des jungen Mannes.  
“Ich verspreche es dir, Severus!” Natürlich konnte der Mann ihn schon nicht mehr hören. Er schien bewusstlos geworden zu sein oder er schlief, aber das machte nichts. Harry drückte einfach noch einmal die Hand seines Lehrers und blickte dann die Medizinerin auffordernd an.  
Diese schien aus ihrer Starre zu erwachen und begann sofort von neuem mit ihrer Arbeit.  
Harry sah interessiert dabei zu, auch wenn er sich mal wieder nutzlos fühlte. Er wusste noch immer nur so wenig über das Heilen mit Magie. Madam Pomfrey nutzte einen Zauber nach dem Anderen. Die meisten Ergebnisse sah sie sich nur Sekunden an, bevor sie schon weiter machte. Daran erkannte man, wie gut trainiert die Frau war. Harry war sich nicht mal sicher, was er sah bevor die Bilder wieder verschwanden. In der Zeit hatte Poppy schon ihre Schlüsse gezogen!

“Bei allen Gründern, was haben Sie getan, Potter?”, kreischte mit einem Mal die panische Stimmt der Schulleiterin hinter ihm. Sie rannte die letzten Meter an das Krankenbett und versuchte ihren Schüler dann beiseite zu schieben, doch Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab schon gezogen und deutete damit auf die Frau.  
Merlin, bis zu dieser Sekunde hatte er nicht gewusst, wie wütend er auf McGonagall war. Seine Hände zitterten regelrecht vor Anstrengung sich zurückzuhalten. Geschickt schob er sich zwischen Severus und die Hexe, drängte sie damit effektiv von dem bewusstlosen Mann weg. Er wusste, würde sie nun auch nur eine falsche Bewegung machen, dann würde er angreifen ohne zwei Mal darüber nachzudenken.  
“Was ich getan habe? ICH?”, brüllte er zurück und sah mit Befriedigung, wie sie verängstigt vor ihm zurückwich. “Wer von uns beiden hat denn bitteschön die Krankmeldung seines Mitarbeiters nicht ernst genommen und als faule Ausrede hingestellt, hmm? War ich das, oder waren das vielleicht doch eher Sie, Schulleiterin?”

Die Frau zuckte bei seinen Worten regelrecht zusammen. Innerhalb von Sekunden schien sie die Situation völlig neu einzuschätzen und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.  
“Was genau meinen Sie damit, Potter?”, fragte sie stockend. “Sind sie sich sicher, dass er sich nicht während der Prüfung erst…?”  
“Natürlich bin ich mir sicher, verdammt!”, knurrte er und aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes stoben Funken. “Severus hatte schon hohes Fieber, bevor wir überhaupt den Unterschlupf erreicht hatten. Als ich ihn fragte, wie er unserer beider Leben so leichtfertig riskieren könnte, sagte er, sie hätten ihn als schlechten Schauspieler abgestempelt und fort geschickt. Wie konnten Sie das tun? Sind sie verrückt geworden? Als Schulleiterin sollte es ja wohl ihre verdammte Pflicht sein, sicherzustellen, dass alle Prüfungsteilnehmer bei allerbester Gesundheit sind, bevor sie bei Minusgraden in der Wildnis übernachten!”  
Er holte einmal tief Luft und schrie dann gleich noch ein bisschen mehr. “Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie gefährlich das war? Er hätte sterben können! Er könnte auch jetzt noch sterben und ich durfte nicht einmal meinen Zauberstab benutzen, um ihm zu helfen, weil es keine Möglichkeit gibt diese Prüfung zu wiederholen, sobald man einmal durchgefallen ist! Was ist das überhaupt für eine bescheuerte Regel? Und wie zum Teufel sind Sie auf die dämliche Idee gekommen, dass Severus Snape jemals eine Ausrede gebrauchen würde, nur um sich vor etwas zu drücken, auf das er keine Lust hat? Der Mann ist vor Voldemort auf dem Boden herumgekrabbelt und das alles für einen Bengel, den er überhaupt nicht leiden kann! Und Sie dachten ernsthaft, er würde sich aus dieser Sache nur Rausreden wollen? Was haben Sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Haben Sie überhaupt gedacht?”

McGonagall war nun tatsächlich in Tränen ausgebrochen.  
Kurz hatte der Gryffindor mitleid mit ihr, aber letztlich hatte sie damit zu leben. Er würde sie ganz bestimmt nicht verhätscheln. Sie sollte besser damit Anfang noch einmal über die Prüfungsbedingungen nachzudenken, damit so etwas in den nächsten Jahren nicht noch mal vorkommen würde!  
“Es tut mir leid!”, flüsterte sie erstickt.  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. “Ich brauche ihre Entschuldigung nicht, aber er hat eine verdient!”, gab er kühl zurück. “Sobald er wieder aufwacht! Aber Sie sollten für die kommende Woche vielleicht schon mal eine Unterrichtsvertretung organisieren!”  
Er hatte um ehrlich zu sein mit mehr Widerstand gerechnet. Doch seine ehemalige Hauslehrerin nickte nur, warf einen traurigen Blick auf ihren Mitarbeiter und ließ sie dann wieder allein,

Selbstzufrieden fiel Harry in den Besucherstuhl neben Severus’ Bett und nahm dessen Hand wieder in seine.


	16. Kapitel 15

Harry sah die Heilerin trotzig an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. “Die Regeln sind mir völlig egal, Poppy! Ich werde mich keinen Schritt von diesem Bett entfernen, bis Severus wieder wach ist. Du brauchst mit der Predigt also gar nicht erst anzufangen! Außerdem hast du ihn doch gehört. Er will, dass ich bei ihm bleibe!”  
Die Frau schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge und imitierte die Haltung seiner verschränkten Arme. Sie starrte ihn wütend an. Unter anderen Umständen hätte das vermutlich sogar Wirkung gezeigt. Er mochte die Medizinerin wirklich sehr. So sehr, dass er überlegt sie um eine Ausbildungsstelle zu bitten, sobald er mit der Schule endgültig fertig war.  
Aber Severus war ihm tatsächlich noch wichtiger!

Er konnte es selbst kaum glauben, wie viel sich in den letzten paar Stunden zwischen dem Mann und ihm geändert hatte, aber so war es! Severus Snape war ihm ans Herz gewachsen und nun würde er alles dafür tun, dass er wieder auf die Beine kam.  
Immerhin war es auch seine Schuld, dass es überhaupt erst so weit gekommen war! Und Minervas natürlich!  
“Dieser Blick wirkt bei mir nicht, Poppy! Du wirst mich nicht los! Nutz die Zeit also doch lieber Sinnvoll und erklär mir, was genau mit Severus los ist, wie die Therapie aussieht und was ich tun kann, um in der Zwischenzeit zu helfen.”  
Genau so hatte er sie auch schon nach der Schlacht rumgekriegt und es bewirkte auch dieses Mal Wunder bei der störrischen Frau.  
“Unmöglich! Du bist einfach nur unmöglich, junger Mann!”, schimpfte sie leise, lächelte aber. “Na gut, dann sieh mal zu!”  
Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und warf einen komplexen Diagnosezauber über ihren Patienten, der ein dreidimensionales Bild von Severus Innenleben in bunten Farben erscheinen ließ.

Fasziniert stand Harry auf und trat näher heran. “Was sehe ich hier?”  
“Das ist eine übersetzte Projektion von Severus Physiologie. Alle organischen Materialien, die sind, wie sie sein sollten, werden hier hellgrau dargestellt. Wie du siehst, geht es seinen Beinen und dem rechten Arm wunderbar. Dieser schwache rote Fleck, an seinem linken Unterarm, zeigt uns die Überreste des Dunklen Mals. Das ist nichts, was behandelt werden kann oder muss.”, erklärte sie geduldig und zeigte nach und nach auf verschiedene Abschnitte. “Was ihm zu schaffen gemacht hat, waren Druckschmerzen auf der Brust, Fieber, Schüttelfrost, Schlappheit, Paradoxe Atmung und Erstickungsgefühle, nicht wahr?”  
Harry nickte bestätigend.  
“Drei von diesen Symptomen beziehen sich auf den Thorax, also sollten wir uns diesen mal genauer ansehen. Sag mir, was du erkennen kannst!”

Harry beugte sich über den schlafenden Lehrer. Er konnte allerdings nicht anders, als dem Tränkemeister zuerst eine freche Haarsträne aus den Augen zu streichen. Dann sah er auf die Abbildung.  
Severus’ Oberkörper leuchtete in ziemlich vielen Farben. Aber es war nicht die komplette obere Hälfte des Körpers, sondern vor allem der Teil des Brustkorbs welcher die Rippen beherbergte.  
“Hier links sind einige gelbe Stellen an seinen Rippen. Sie sehen aus, wie kleine Risse. Sind das Knochenbrüche?”, fragte er. Madam Pomfrey nickte und bedeutete ihm mit einer Handgeste fortzufahren. “Es sind hauptsächlich diese drei Rippen betroffen. Alle drei sehen aus, als wären sie gleichzeitig in einer gerade Linie abgebrochen. Dazu kommen aber weitere Brüche in diesen Rippen. Ich würde schätzen, dass die aber schon vorher entstanden sind.”  
Er versuchte das Bild anzufassen, doch es bestand nur aus Licht, weshalb seine Hände einfach hindurch fuhren und auf Severus’ Brust zu liegen kamen. Er zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch, als er die Brustwarze unter dem Nachthemd spürte und ihm etwas dazu einfiel.

“Das ist der Grund für dieses Paradoxe Atmen, oder? Es ist die gleiche Stelle, genau unter seinem Nippel!”  
Die Hexe wirkte von dieser Feststellung leicht irritiert, nickte aber. “Ganz recht. Wie du siehst, liegen die Brüche in Reihen unter- und nebeneinander. Das nennt man Rippenserien- und Rippenreihenfraktur. Sie sind eigentlich schon etwas älter und hatten angefangen zu verheilen. Diese Art von Fraktur kann die Paradoxe Atmung auslösen, weil die Rippen nicht mehr mit dem Rest des Brustkorbs verbunden sind. Während sich also die gesunden Rippen beim einatmen ausdehnen, bleiben die abgesplitterten Teile wo sie sind. Deshalb sieht es so aus, als würde die Brust an der Stelle zusammen fallen. Doch das ist nicht der Hauptgrund für seinen Zustand. Such weiter.”  
Harry ließ seine Augen erneut auf Wanderschaft gehen. Er fand eine weitere gelbe Stelle, deutlich abgeschlagen vom den anderen. Sie lag direkt am Brustbein und der Verbindungsstelle der mittleren verletzten Rippe. Doch die Farbe war nicht einfach nur Gelb, sondern es mischten sich auch Orange und Grün mit hinein.

“Das hier verstehe ich nicht. Ich dachte, an der Stelle wäre nichts weiter als Knorpelgewebe?”  
“Und wer hat dir gesagt, das Knorpel nicht brechen könnten?”, fragte die Frau selbstgefällig. Harry sah sie verdattert an.  
“Sie können?”  
“Am Brustbein können sie! Aber mach dir nichts draus. Severus scheint das auch nicht gewusst zu haben!”, meinte sie und schüttelte den Kopf, während sie ihren Kollegen mustert. “Diese Knochenknorpelfraktur ist genau so alt, wie die übrigen Rippenbrüche. Aber die Rippen hatte er magisch geschient, die Knorpelfraktur nicht! Ich schätze, weil er nichts davon wusste. In einem Basisscan taucht so was nämlich nicht auf. Dieser Grüne Fleck hier zeigt uns außerdem, dass er vor kürzerer Zeit knapp daneben ein Hämatom hatte. Hämatome sind Blaue Flecke, bestehen also hauptsächlich aus geronnenem Blut. Blut ist ein Träger von Abfallstoffen, Bakterien und Viren. Und dieser Mischmasch ist dann vermutlich durch einen Stoß oder ein seltsame Drehung in den offenen Bruch hineingeraten. Und raus kam eine eitrige Knochenentzündung! Der Eiter ist die Orange Stelle. Die Entzündung hat sich dann über die ohnehin geschwächte Rippe ausgebreitet und die Benachbarten von dort infiziert. Die Schien-Zauber wurde dann irgendwann dadurch aufgehoben und die gebrochenen Knochen fielen wieder auseinander. Eine hausgemachte Katastrophe ist das! Und alles nur, weil dieser Mann sich immer weigert nach Hilfe zu Fragen!”

Harry konnte es nicht fassen! “Willst du mir sagen, dass Severus wegen einem kleinen Knochenbruch fast draufgegangen ist?”  
“Nein! Ich sage dir, dass Professor Snape sein Leben beinahe wegen einem kleinen unbehandelten Knochenbruch und seiner Idiotie verloren hätte!”, meinte sie entschieden. “Das ist ein Unterschied!”  
Kopfschüttelnd ließ der Gryffindor sich zurück in den Besucherstuhl fallen. Merlin, das war einfach unglaublich.  
Etwas so einfaches konnte zu solchen Folgen führen? Menschen zogen sich ständig Frakturen zu, aber die Allerwenigsten starben infolge dessen, nicht einmal in der Muggelwelt! Und noch schlimmer war für ihn, dass auch ihm diese gesonderte Wunde bei seinem Scan vor all den Wochen nicht aufgefallen war.  
Also selbst wenn Snape sich von ihm hätte verarzten lassen, dass hätte er übersehen! Er hatte noch so viel zu lernen, wenn er ein anständiger Heiler werden wollte.

“Und wie wird das behandelt?”, fragte er, nachdem er den ersten Schock überwunden hatte.  
“Skele-Wachs in ordentlichen Mengen.” Die Medizinerin deutete auf eine Flasche in ihrer Kitteltasche. “Ich habe es ihm gegeben, als du dich mit der Schulleiterin gestritten hast. Episkey würde zwar alle Brüche in Sekunden heilen, aber gegen die Entzündung bringt dieser Zauber gar nichts. Der Zaubertrank setzt die Knochen zuverlässig wieder zusammen, entfernt das tote Gewebe und die Entzündung im Knochen, dem Knochenmark und der Knochenhaut. Aber es dauert, wie du aus Erfahrung weißt. Außerdem ist sein Körper natürlich durch das Fieber sehr geschwächt. Die Entzündung hatte angefangen sich in weitere Bereiche auszudehnen, zum Beispiel seine Lunge. Deswegen werden diese hier rosa angezeigt. Er wird also eine ganze Weile schlafen. In schätzungsweise einer Woche sollte er wieder auf den Beinen sein. Bist du also sicher, dass du so lange hier warten willst?”  
Nur eine Woche! Das war ja nichts. Er hatte sich solche Sorgen gemacht, dass Severus einen langen harten Kampf führen müsste, um wieder zu seiner Form zurückzufinden. Er strahlte Poppy an.

“Absolut!”, bestätigte er. “Vielleicht können wir die Zeit nutzen, um über die Möglichkeit einer Ausbildung bei dir zu reden?”  
Madam Pomfrey japste, dann begannen ihre Augen zu funkeln und im nächsten Augenblick riss sie Harry in ihre Arme, um ihn fest zu drücken.

oOoOoOoOo

Severus fühlte sich warm und entspannt. Genüsslich streckte er sich ein bisschen und drehte sich dann mit einem seligen Seufzten auf die Seite. So gut hatte er schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen.  
Im nächsten Moment jedoch flogen seine Augen auf, weil jemand direkt neben seinem Kopf ein lautes Schnarchen vernehmen ließ.  
Es dauerte zwei Sekunden, bis der Raum scharf gestellt in seinem Gehirn ankam. Eine weitere Sekunde später entdeckte er Harry, der neben seinem Bett auf einem klapprigen Stuhl schlief. Seine Beine hatte er auf die äußerste Kante von Severus Nachttisch gelegt. Sein rechter Arm hing schlaff herab, während sein linker neben dem Tränkemeister auf der Matratze lag, die Fingerspitzen nur Millimeter von seiner Hand entfernt.  
Der Kopf des Gryffindors war nach hinten gefallen, sein Mund stand offen und die Brille hing nur noch an einem Ohr.

Prompt fing er an zu kichern. Das sah wirklich nur albern und furchtbar unbequem aus. Was dachte der Idiot sich nur dabei, in so einer verdrehten Position zu schlafen? Wenn er dadurch Nackenschmerzen bekam, würde er ihn sicherlich nicht massieren! Und mit dem Gejammer konnte er ihm auch gestohlen bleiben.  
Er bekam sich jedoch sofort wieder ein, als er hörte, wie sich jemand leise näherte. Der Vorhang um sein Bett wurde ein Stück aufgezogen und Poppy schlüpfte herein. Sie trug ihr übliches Nachthemd, es musste also späte Nacht sein.  
Sie lächelte, als sie ihn sah. “Schön, dass du endlich aufgewacht bist.”, flüsterte sie, um Harry nicht zu wecken. “Wie geht es dir?”  
“Bestens. Wie lange war ich weg?”  
“Du hast nur vier Tage geschlafen.”, sie warf einen Zauber über ihn und nickte zufrieden. “Deine Rippen sehen gut aus und die Entzündung ist schon komplett kuriert. Ich werde dich noch 24 Stunden zur Beobachtung dabehalten. Morgen kannst du dann zurück in deine Räume. Aber unterrichtet wird erst wieder am Montag, ist das klar?”  
Severus nickte, verdrehte aber gleichzeitig die Augen.  
“Gut. Jetzt wo du wach bist, kann ich Harry auch endlich zwingen sich um sich selbst zu kümmern.”, meinte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. “Ich hab den Jungen ja gern, aber er braucht dringend Mal wieder eine richtige Dusche. Allmählich sieht er aus wie ein Penner, so ungewaschen und unrasiert!”

Severus warf einen genaueren Blick auf den jungen Mann neben sich. Die Hexe hatte recht, Potter sah furchtbar aus!  
Er hatte beinahe schwarze Augenringe, seine Haare klebten ihm in fettigen Strähnen am Kopf und ihm war ein Dreitagebart gewachsen, oder so was in der Art. Der Flaum im Gesicht des Gryffindors hatte noch einige lichte Stellen, weshalb man das eigentlich nicht Bart nennen konnte und dies ließ ihn nur noch ungepflegter aussehen.  
“Was hat der Idiot denn in den letzten Tagen getrieben?”, fragte er erstaunt.  
“Na was wohl. Er ist bei dir geblieben und hat auf dich aufgepasst, so wie du es wolltest.”  
In der Brust des Lehrers breitete sich eine Wärme aus, die nichts mit der kuscheligen Daunenbettdecke zu tun hatte. “Die ganze Zeit?”  
Madam Pomfrey nickte bestätigend.  
“Aber ich meinte damit doch nicht, dass er nicht duschen gehen darf! Und warum liegt er nicht zumindest in einem der Betten?”

Der Tränkemeister runzelte die Stirn, als seine Kollegin die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. “Er wollte wohl nicht verpassen, wenn du wach wirst. Und jetzt sieh dir das an. Er verschläft es trotzdem! Und davon einmal abgesehen ist es eigentlich gegen die Regeln sich außerhalb der Besuchszeiten am Bett eines Kranken rumzutreiben. Ich werde seinen Stursinn nicht auch noch mit einem eigenen Bett belohnen! Wenn es dir so wichtig ist, dass der Junge einen erholsamen Schlaf hat, dann weck ihn entweder auf und schick ihn weg oder teil dein eigenes Bett mit ihm. Mir ist es gleich! Gute Nacht!”  
Mürrisch wandte sie sich ab und verschwand wieder in ihre Räumen, jedoch nicht ohne über Patienten und ihre Besucher zu schimpfen.

Grinsend wandte Severus sich wieder seinem Schüler zu.  
Dieser schlief noch immer in aller Friedlichkeit und so hatte Severus genügend Zeit sich den jungen Mann einmal genau zu betrachten, ohne dass er durch Schmerzen, Müdigkeit oder Fieber beeinflusst wurde.  
Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass er Harry Potter einmal mit objektiven Augen betrachtete. Zumindest so viel war er dem Gryffindor nach den letzten Tagen schuldig!


	17. Kapitel 16

Vorsichtig richtete Severus sich in seinem Bett auf, bis er senkrecht saß. Er wollte keine zu starken Erschütterungen verursachen, da Harrys Arm noch immer auf dem Bett lag und er diesen wirklich nicht wecken wollte.  
Es dauerte, bis er eine gemütliche Position gefunden hatte, weil es zum Anlehnen eigentlich nicht genug Kissen gab.  
Er fror in seinen Bewegungen ein, als Potter erneut ein lautes Schnarchen vernehmen ließ und dann etwas murmelte. Doch er legte seinen Kopf nur auf seine eigene Schulter und schlief völlig unberührt weiter, obwohl seine Brille klappernd zu Boden fiel.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, aber er lächelte auch, wie er anerkennen musste. Und war das nicht eigenartig?  
Er lächelte, weil Potter sich wie ein Idiot verhielt und ihn diese Tatsache irgendwie glücklich machte. Bisher hatte die Idiotie eines anderen Menschen in ihm noch nie ein Gefühl der Freude ausgelöst.  
Okay, das stimmte nicht ganz. Da war das eine Mal, als Pettigrew es im Zauberkunstunterricht geschafft hatte, nicht nur sich selbst, sondern auch den anderen drei Höllenausgeburten, einen Bieberschwanz und Haifischflossen zu verpassen. Das hatte ihn sehr glücklich gemacht! Vor allem, weil sie damit drei Wochen hatten rumlaufen müssen, bevor die Lehrer eine Lösung fanden. Black waren Reihenweise die Dates davongelaufen.  
Aber das war eine andere Art von Freude, Schadenfreude! Ein viel düstereres Gefühl und zählte somit nicht wirklich.  
Das mit Potter war etwas besonderes, weil ihn der Schwachsinn des Bengels nicht mehr nervte. Er fand seine Macken viel mehr… liebenswert. Es gab einfach kein besseres Wort dafür.

Doch das war nicht das Einzige, was sich in den letzten paar Tagen geändert hatte. Er hatte es schon festgestellt, bevor er bewusstlos geworden war und auch jetzt fühlte er noch das Gleiche: Vertrauen!  
Merlin, wenn er nun objektiv auf die Stunden in der Wildnis zurücksah, dann erkannte er erst, was Harry für ihn getan hatte. Der Schüler hatte sich um alles ganz alleine gekümmert!  
Severus selbst hatte nicht einen Finger rühren müssen! Nicht, dass er dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre, aber Potter hätte ihm die Situation noch bedeutend schwerer gestallten können. Stattdessen war es anders rum gewesen. Er hatte Harry in den ersten Stunden ständig angepöbelt, obwohl dieser nur helfen wollte. Aber war der Gryffindor aus der Haut gefahren oder hatte er geschmollt? Nein!  
Harry hatte trockene Äste gesammelt und Feuer gemacht. Er hatte Schnee aufgetaut, irgendwo Ingwer aufgespürt und Tee für sie gekocht. Er hatte regelmäßig den Zustand seines Lehrers überprüft und offensichtlich die ganze Zeit über ihn gewacht. Dann hatte er seine eigene Privatsphäre aufgegeben und sogar seine berechtigte Vorsicht vor Veritaserum in den Wind geschlagen, um Severus das Gefühl der Bloßstellung nehmen zu können und ihn dann zu baden, was sicherlich anstrengend gewesen war und Überwindung gekostet hatte. Nur um dann seinen eigenen Schlafsack aufzugeben, damit sein Lehrer sich besser erholen konnte.  
Er hatte sich um ihr gesamtes Gepäck gekümmert. Er hatte Severus durch die Gegend getragen! Er war sogar bereit gewesen die Prüfung abzubrechen, alles nur für seinen Lehrer! Einfach unglaublich!  
Und selbst jetzt schlief der Kerl in einem Stuhl und hatte sich ewig nicht geduscht, nur weil Severus ihn gebeten hatte bei ihm zu bleiben!

Er fühlte sich einen Moment überwältigt und musste die Augen schließen. Das konnte nicht sein!  
Niemand tat all dies, ohne irgendeinen Hintergedanken! Und doch hatte Harry immer und immer wieder gezeigt, dass er sich echte Sorgen machte, dass er ihm helfen wollte.  
Warum?  
Das war der Kernpunkt, den er noch nicht verstand.

Vor allem wenn er dann noch versuchte das Flirten und den Oralverkehr mit einzukalkulieren. Es war ein Glück für ihn, dass Männer im allgemeinen nicht dazu in der Lage waren ihre Erregung zu verstecken, besonders wenn sie nackt waren. So wusste er wenigstens, dass Potter von den Ereignissen zwischen ihnen ebenfall angetan gewesen war.  
Hatte er das Flirten also auch ernst gemeint?  
Und es gab noch etwas Anderes zu bedenken. Warum hatte Potter ihn nicht genommen, als Severus es angeboten hatte?  
Ihm war inzwischen klar, dass es nicht daran liegen konnte, dass Harry sich einen Gefallen von ihm erschleichen wollte. So dachte nur ein Slytherin, und Harry war vieles, aber niemals hinterlistig!  
Hatte der junge Mann es einfach für falsch gehalten so weit zu gehen, solange sein Lehrer krank war? Oder wusste er vielleicht nicht, wie diese Praktik vonstatten ging? Oder noch besser, gefiel ihm die dominierende Stellung nicht? Fragen über Frage. Wollte Severus wirklich die Antworten darauf kennen? Und wenn er wollte, was gedachte er dann mit diesem Wissen anzufangen?

Seine Augen flogen wieder auf und er starrte die schlafende Gestallt an.  
Nur mal angenommen, ihm gefiele die veränderte Beziehung zu dem Grünäugigen. Was wollte er dann daraus machen?  
Eine Freundschaft mit jemandem, der so aufopferungsvoll war, konnte nur von Vorteil für ihn sein. Er würde sich für den Rest seines Lebens sicher sein können, dass es jemanden gab, der ihm den Rücken freihalten würde, sollte er dies brauchen.  
Und wenn er mal ganz ehrlich war, dann konnte ihm der Name Harry Potter bestimmt auch noch die eine oder andere Tür öffnen, wenn er den Bengel nur um einen kleinen freundschaftlichen Gefallen bat. Potter würde ihn nur zu gerne unterstützen!  
Natürlich nur, solange er es schaffte ihn nicht davon zu jagen, wie er es bei Lily getan hatte. Aber so ein dummer Fehler würde ihm nicht noch Mal unterlaufen.

Freundschaft plus ein bisschen Sex war natürlich auch eine Möglichkeit. Das ging aber nur, wenn sie beide von Anfang an festlegten, dass keiner Besitzansprüche über den Anderen hatte. Und wie lange würde diese Vereinbarung dann wohl halten?  
Harry Potter war der begehrteste Junggeselle der ganzen britischen Zauberergemeinschaft! Es war ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch Solo war. Eher Früher als Später würde Potter also in einer festen Beziehung enden und aufhören mit ihm herumzuspielen.  
Wäre er dann noch in der Lage zu verzichten? Wäre er jetzt in der Lage zu verzichten, wo er wusste, wie gut Potter nackt aussah und wie talentiert er in Fellatio war?  
Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war hoch, dass es zu sexuellen Spannungen kommen würde. Daraus resultierend würde Potter entweder direkt den Kontakt zu ihm abbrechen, oder aber sie würden irgendwann nach Wochen, vielleicht Monaten, übereinander herfallen, dann würde Potter ihm Vorwürfe machen, weil er durch ihn seinen Partner betrogen hatte und schließlich ebenfalls den Kontakt abbrechen.  
Beides keine wirklich rosigen Aussichten! Das konnte er also als Option getrost streichen.

Und als Letztes gab es da immer noch die Möglichkeit das neue Vertrauensverhältnis als Basis für eine gesunde, partnerschaftliche Liebesbeziehung zu nutzen.  
Ihm kam der Traum aus der Höhle wieder in den Sinn.  
Dieses Szenario warf allerdings noch ganz andere Fragen auf! War Potter überhaupt interessiert an etwas Festem? Und wenn ja, könnte er sich das dann mit ihm vorstellen? Immerhin hatten sie eine ziemlich durchwachsene Vergangenheit hinter sich. Da musste auch berücksichtigt werden, dass sie in vielen Dingen unterschiedlicher Meinung waren und nur zu häufig aneinander gerieten. Aber in welcher Beziehung gab es schon niemals Streit? Trotzdem! Lust und Freundschaft alleine reichten nicht für eine Beziehung. Man brauchte auch gemeinsame Wertvorstellungen und Zukunftsvisionen. Was wollte Potter später mal erreichen? Wünschte er sich eine Familie? Stand der Berufswunsch Heiler fest oder spielte er noch mit mehreren Optionen?  
Alles Dinge, die mit eingeplant werden mussten in einer Beziehung. Vielleicht nicht sofort, aber irgendwann würden sie sich darüber Gedanken machen müssen!  
Dazu die Tatsache, dass Severus 20 Jahre älter war und keinen sonderlich guten Ruf hatte. Potters Freunde wären vielleicht auch nicht angetan und würden daher eine Rolle spielen. Von den Vorurteilen, die ihnen der Rest der Welt entgegen bringen würde, wollte er gar nichts erst anfangen.  
Da musste es sich schon richtig lohnen, um all dies durchzustehen und zu übergehen.

Der Langhaarige atmete ein paar Mal tief durch.  
Er musste jetzt keine endgültige Entscheidung zu dem Thema fällen. Er hatte Zeit, um sich anzusehen, wie Harry sich ihm gegenüber verhalten würde, jetzt wo sie nicht mehr isoliert waren.  
All seine Überlegungen wären sowieso hinfällig, sollte der Bengel morgen zu seinen Freunden rennen und ihnen bis ins kleinste Detail von der Prüfung erzählen! Nicht das er dies erwartete, aber Vorsicht war nun mal sein höchstes Prinzip! Und vielleicht wäre es auch klug den Schüler subtil auf die eine oder andere Art zu testen.  
Aber war es nicht interessant, dass er nicht eine Sekunde darüber nachdachte den Idioten zukünftig aus seinem Leben zu streichen?

oOoOoOoOo

Etwas kitzelte Harry in der Nase. Noch halb träumend drehte er den Kopf in die Richtung der Duftquelle und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein.  
‘Tee!’, meldete sein schlaftrunkenes Gehirn nach ein paar Sekunden des Nachdenkens, nur um sich direkt zu korrigieren. ‘Schwarzer Tee!’ Unbeabsichtigt entfuhr seiner Kehle ein gurrendes Geräusch.  
“Wie soll ich das denn interpretieren, Potter?”

Sofort war Harry hellwach und saß aufrecht auf seinem Stuhl. Severus blickte ihn mit belustigter Miene an, soviel konnte er auch ohne seine Brille locker erkennen. Er hockte mit an den Knöcheln überkreuzten Beinen im Bett, der Tagesprophet lag auf seinem Schoss und er hielt eine Tasse mit Tee in den Händen. Außerdem war er bereits vollständig angekleidet.  
“Du bist wach!”, rief er freudig.  
“Exzellente Feststellung, Krankenschwester Potter. Jetzt müssen Sie nur noch den Unterschied zwischen Schlaf und Tod lernen und man kann sie auf ihre Patienten loslassen.”  
Harry lachte. “Schön wär’s! Ich hab noch unendlich viel zu lernen, bevor ich wirklich anfangen kann als Heiler zu arbeiten. Da war dein Fall wirklich das beste Beispiel. Hat Poppy dich schon aufgeklärt?”  
Der Tränkemeister nickte sachte. “In der Tat. Sie hat mir außerdem von deinem Disput mit der Schulleiterin berichtet. Das hätte ich nur zu gerne mit angesehen! Ich sollte mich wohl außerdem für die Verteidigung meiner Ehre bedanken, aber das tue ich nicht, denn das würde meinen guten Ruf zerstören.”  
Wieder lachte Harry. Jup, Severus war eindeutig wieder ganz der Alte! “Das kann ich natürlich nicht zulassen. Wir wissen alle, wie hart du für deinen Ruf gearbeitet hast!”, neckte er den Mann. “Wenn du willst, stelle ich dir die Erinnerung an den Streit mit McGonagall zur Verfügung. Aber vorher: Hast du vielleicht eine Ahnung, was mit meinem Nasenfahrrad passiert ist?”  
Die Augenbrauen des Mannes wanderten seine Stirn hinauf. “Nasenfahrrad. Das ist ein Begriff, den ich schon seit meiner Grundschulzeit nicht mehr gehört habe. Deine Brille liegt auf dem Nachttisch. Direkt neben deinem Zauberstab. Es wäre übrigens freundlich, wenn du mir meinen wiedergeben könntest.”

Mit gerunzelter Stirn schob er sich die Gläser vor die Augen und musterte dann seinen Zauberstab, der tatsächlich auf dem Tisch lag. Er griff in seine Tasche und zog Severus Stab hervor. “Wann ist das passiert?”  
“Wann wohl? Vor dem Schloss natürlich. Willst du mir ernsthaft weiß machen, dass du keinen Unterschied gespürt hast?”  
Der Grünäugige spürte wie er rot wurde und kratzte sich daher etwas verlegen den Kopf. “Ganz ehrlich? Ich hab überhaupt nicht drauf geachtet. Es mag dir vielleicht nicht aufgefallen sein, aber ich hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt nur Augen für dich!” Er zwinkerte dem Mann zu, bevor er die beiden Holzstücke nebeneinander hielt.  
Die Griffe waren sich in Form und breite recht ähnlich. Auch das Gewicht war annähernd gleich, weshalb er ohne hinsehen scheinbar nichts gemerkt hatte. Aber natürlich waren die Unterschiede auf den ersten Blick frappierend! Allein schon die Farben, Snapes war schwarz, sein eigener Nussbraun! Dämlich, dass er das nicht bemerkt hatte!  
Peinlich berührt lächelte er und gab Severus seinen dann zurück.

Erst da fiel ihm auf, dass der Mann ihn mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den dunklen Augen anstarrte.  
“Ist was? Hab ich irgendwas im Gesicht?”, fragte er irritiert.  
Snape grinste fies. “Ja, Augenringe! Und was ist eigentlich mit deinen Haaren los, Potter? Du siehst schlimmer aus als ich, dabei bin ich derjenige, der gerade eine lebensbedrohliche Krankheit überstanden hat. Außerdem scheint dir da eine Art Pilz am Kinn zu wachsen!”  
“Verzeihung, wenn mein Äußeres nicht Ihren Ansprüchen genügt, Mylord!”, stichelte der Grünäugige sofort zurück und lächelte vergnügt. “Vielleicht wollte ich ja einfach nur nicht ohne dich baden gehen. Das wird so verflucht schnell langweilig allein! Ich wäre schließlich völlig unterfordert, wenn nicht mittendrin jemand einen Ohnmachtsanfall vortäuschen würde!”  
Der Lehrer griff nach einem Paket Taschentüchern auf dem Nachtisch und warf es nach ihm. “Wenn ich rankommen würde, dann würde ich dich für diese Frechheit jetzt beißen! Also zisch lieber ab, Potter, bevor ich mir noch überlege, dass das den Aufwand sogar wert wäre! Und lass dich hier bloß nicht noch Mal blicken, bevor du dich ausgeschlafen hast!”

Harry stand tatsächlich auf, aber er zögerte trotzdem einen Moment. “Und du bist dir sicher, dass es dir gut geht? Kann ich dich wirklich alleine lassen? Brauchst du noch irgendwas?”  
Der spöttische Blick des Lehrers wurde sanfter. “Es geht mir bestens, Harry. Ich bin nur noch hier, weil Poppy übervorsichtig ist. Geh! Ruh dich aus. Das hast du dir verdient, nach allem was du für mich getan hast.”  
“Und wenn ich ausgeschlafen bin? Du wirst nicht plötzlich wieder dazu übergehen dich vor mir zu verstecken, nur weil wir ein paar Stunden getrennt waren, oder?”  
Severus verdrehte die Augen. “Es ist nicht so, als würde ich vergessen was du für mich getan hast, nur weil dein Antlitz mich für ein paar Stunden nicht daran erinnert! Und als ob ich mich wirklich verstecken könnte. Wenn du dir in deinen Dickkopf setzt mich zu nerven, dann wirst du mich ganz sicher auch finden.”  
Harry grinste, dann nickte er und mit einem Winkel verschwand er aus dem Krankenflügel.  
Severus hatte recht, er musste sich wirklich dringend frisch machen!  
Und warum fühlte sich sein Nacken eigentlich an, als hätte er Stunden in schlechter Haltung und bei schwummrigem Licht über einem dicken Wälzer verbracht?


	18. Kapitel 17

“Verflucht seiest du, Severus Snape!”, grummelte Harry sich selbst zu, als er das leere Bett anstarrte. Wie hatte er auch nur mit irgendetwas anderem rechnen können?  
Natürlich würde sich der Mann bei der ersten Gelegenheit aus dem Staub machen und in seiner Wohnung einschließen, wohin Harry ihm nicht folgen konnte. Typisch!  
Der Freitag fing ja schon ganz toll an!

Er hatte sich schon umgedreht und wollte wütend zurück in den Gryffindorturm stapfen, um dort zu schmollen, als Madam Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro kam.  
“Guten Mittag, Harry. Endlich ausgeschlafen? Ich muss sagen, du siehst bedeutend besser aus, als gestern früh.”, meinte die Frau lächelnd.  
Harry grinste nur etwas schief zurück. Poppy schien es nicht aufzufallen.  
“Da du ohnehin gerade hier bist. Zum Thema Ausbildung: Ich habe gestern Abend mit Minerva über das Thema gesprochen und sie wird es sich durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Letzten Endes müssen wir aber natürlich deine Abschlussnoten abwarten. Hier hast du eine Liste mit den Zensuren, die wir von dir erwarten würden. Du solltest dich in den nächsten Monaten also besser ordentlich reinknien. Außerdem hat Professor Snape mich gebeten dir das hier zu geben. Der Mann hat wirklich Hummeln im Hintern. Ich hätte ihn eigentlich noch bis heute früh hier behalten wollen, aber gestern Abend hat er es hier nicht mehr ausgehalten. Er bestand darauf in seinem eigenen Bett zu schlafen.”, sie schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf und überreichte Harry neben der Liste auch noch einen Briefumschlag. “Furchtbar, dieser Kerl. Vielleicht wärst du so nett und würdest sicherstellen, dass er noch atmet, wenn du zufällig in seine Richtung musst?”  
Dieses Mal bekam der Gryffindor ein echtes Lächeln zustande, das seine Augen zum Leuchten brachte. “Natürlich, Madam. Ich mache mich gleich auf den Weg!”

Er huschte aus dem Krankenflügel, hinein in eine Nische und öffnete dort mit zitternden Händen zunächst einmal Severus’ Nachricht. Es war lächerlich, aber er war plötzlich total nervös!

Harry,

Das Passwort lautet Camellia Sinensis.  
Die vierte Tür hinter meinem Büro auf der linken Seite.  
Erwarte aber nicht, dass ich dich bespaße. Slughorn hat mich die Woche über vertreten und der alte Knallkopf hat nicht einen Aufsatz korrigiert, weshalb ich jetzt alles auf einmal nachholen muss.

S.

PS. Wehe dir, wenn du den Zettel irgendwo rumfliegen lässt!

Ungläubige Freude breitete sich schwallartig im Inneren des Schülers aus. Das konnte einfach nicht sein! Severus gab ihm freiwillig das Passwort zu seinen Privaträumen? Damit hätte er nie gerechnet!  
Nach all den Kämpfen, die sie in er Höhle wegen jeder noch so kleinen, privaten Information ausgefochten hatten, hätte er sich nicht einmal getraut Severus nach dem Passwort zu fragen, aus Angst ihn wieder misstrauisch zu machen. Immerhin, noch vor einer Woche hätte der Mann ihm freiwillig nicht mal seinen zweiten Vornamen verraten!  
Doch gleichzeitig machte sich auch Sorge in ihm breit. Ob Severus schon was zu Mittag gegessen hatte? Er sollte seine Gesundheit nicht direkt wieder durch Mangelernährung aufs Spiel setzen. Dummer Weise war der Tränkemeister genau der Typ Mensch, der arbeitete bis er umfiel.  
Aber jetzt hatte er ja Harry an der Backe und der würde ihn schon zu Ruhepausen zwingen, wenn es sein musste!  
Kurz überlegte er, wonach ihm jetzt der Sinn stand und was er dafür brauchen würde. Dann machte er sich grinsend auf den Weg in die Küche.

Die Hauselfen waren ein wenig zwiegespalten über Harrys Besuch.  
Sie freuten sich sehr darüber, dass der Schüler sie um Hilfe bat, waren aber gleichzeitig nicht sehr begeistert, dass er selbst etwas kochen wollte, statt ihnen das zu überlassen. Aber man konnte es halt nicht immer allen recht machen. Glücklicher Weise gaben sie ihm trotzdem alle benötigten Zutaten und so war er bald auf dem Weg zu Severus Wohnung.  
Froh war er außerdem darüber, dass seine Freunde zurzeit alle im Unterricht hockten und er sich so um sie keine Gedanken machen musste. Seit Severus und er am Sonntag zurückgekommen waren, hatte er immer nur kurz im Gang vor dem Krankenflügel mit ihnen gesprochen, wenn sie ihm etwas frische Kleidung gebracht hatten. Es war schwierig ihnen zu erklären, warum er bei seinem Lehrer blieb, ohne Severus Privatsphäre zu verletzen. Er hatte ihnen daher nur sagen können, dass der Tränkemeister sehr krank war und er sich persönlich verantwortlich fühlte, weil er die Prüfung nicht sofort abgebrochen hatte.  
Das hatten sie akzeptiert, auch wenn sie ihm mal wieder sein ‘Menschen-Retter-Ding’ vorgeworfen hatten.  
Draco war zwischendurch vorbeigekommen, um ebenfalls am Krankenbett seines Paten zu sitzen. Aber er hatte Harry nicht nach Details ausgequetscht, wofür dieser sehr dankbar war.  
Und gestern Abend war er so platt gewesen, als die Anderen vom Essen hoch kamen, dass er nicht mehr als drei Sätze hatte sagen können, bevor er wieder wegdämmerte. Zu seiner Verteidigung konnte er nur sagen, dass er die sechs Tage zuvor wirklich nur sehr wenig geschlafen hatte und irgendwann holte sich der Körper nun mal wieder, was er brauchte.

Harry hatte inzwischen das Büro des Tränkemeisters erreicht. Kurz drückte er sein Ohr an die Tür, um zu überprüfen, ob der Mann nicht vielleicht doch dort drin war. Immerhin war es schon eine Weile her, dass er den Brief für seinen Schüler geschrieben hatte. Aber in dem Raum war alles still, so zog er weiter.  
Die Tür zu Severus Wohnung war schlicht und schwarz.  
Harry war schon ein paar Mal an ihr vorbei gekommen, aber um ehrlich zu sein hatte er dahinter immer nur eine Abstellkammer vermutet und sie daher nicht weiter beachtet.  
Er zog den Brief wieder aus der Tasche, vergewisserte sich, dass niemand in der Nähe war und las dann das Passwort vor. Die Tür schwang geräuschlos nach Innen. Er beeilte sich einzutreten und sie wieder hinter sich zu verschließen.  
Er stand in einem langgezogenen Flur mit warmer Ausstrahlung. Die Wände waren in einem hellen Beige gestrichen und der Boden war mit rötlichem Holz bedeckt. An der linken Wand stand eine Garderobe. Dort bewahrte der Lehrer auch seine schweren Stiefel auf, weshalb der Gryffindor sich automatisch seine eigenen Schuhe von den Füßen zog und die Turnschuhe daneben platzierte.  
Vom Flur gingen fünf Türen ab. Da er aber nicht einfach ungebeten herumstöbern wollte, dass würde schließlich mit absoluten Sicherheit zu Streit führen, tat er das Einzige was Sinn machte. Er rief nach dem Mann: “Marco?”

Ein leises Lachen drang von rechts her an seine Ohren. “Polo!”

oOoOoOoOo

Er war also tatsächlich gekommen. Na das war doch schon mal was, auch wenn er damit gerechnet hatte. Der Mut der Gryffindors war schließlich so legendär, wie gefürchtet.  
Severus blieb ganz ruhig auf seinem Sofa sitzen, hob aber den Kopf, als die angelehnte Tür aufgeschoben wurde, der Grünäugige sein Wohnzimmer betrat und sich neugierig umblickte. Kurz fragte er sich, wie seine Wohnung wohl auf den jungen Mann wirkte. Hatten sie diesbezüglich einen ähnlichen Geschmack? Gefielen ihm die hellen Farben, die Unmengen an Bücher und das dominante, breite Sofa? Es gab schließlich auch Menschen, die Bücher für undekorativ hielten. Nachvollziehen konnte er das zwar nicht, aber es sollte wohl vorkommen.  
Da er Harry jedoch nur in den Kopf gucken konnte, indem er gewaltsam eindrang, schob er diese Fragen wieder mal beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf Harry selbst.  
Er sah deutlich besser aus! Seine Haare standen wie üblich wieder in alle Richtungen ab, die Augenringe waren verschwunden und so auch die lächerliche Gesichtsbehaarung. Überrascht stellte der Tränkemeister fest, dass dieses Gesicht durchaus attraktiv auf ihn wirkte.  
Harry lächelte, als er ihn erblickte.  
“Was ist denn das, bitte? Solltest du nicht im Bett liegen, wie es sich für einen braven Patienten gehört?”, neckte der junge Mann ihn.  
Der Langhaarige schnaufte. “Das kommt davon, wenn meine Krankenschwester mich zu lange allein lässt! Irgendwann wird es langweilig nur rumzuliegen und zu warten. Also habe ich mir eine Beschäftigung gesucht.”  
Potter nickte und besah sich die Pergamentberge, die um ihn herum verteilt waren. “Das sehe ich. Wie kommst du mit den Aufsätzen voran?”  
“Es geht. Die Jahrgänge Fünf bis Acht habe ich durch, aber die wirklich nervigen Sachen kommen jetzt noch. Die Kleinsten schreiben immer den größten Blödsinn.”, brummte er übellaunig.  
Er hatte gestern noch bis nach Mitternacht gearbeitet und hatte daher schon seit einer Weile keine Lust mehr. Irgendwann verging auch ihm der Spaß daran sarkastische Kommentare unter den geistigen Müll Anderer zu kritzeln.

Der Grünäugige blickte ihn mitfühlend an. Kurz fragte Severus sich, ob das eine Show war, doch den Gedanken verwarf er gleich wieder. Harrys Gesicht war so offen zu lesen. Das Mitgefühl war echt und sicher keine seltsame Falle. Was hätte der Kerl auch davon? Nichts!  
“Hast du schon etwas zu Mittag gegessen?”  
Severus verdrehte die Augen. “Fang du nicht auch noch an. Poppy hat gestern schon damit genervt. Ich werde schon irgendwann etwas essen, aber ich habe gerade weder Zeit noch Lust mich zur großen Halle hochzuquälen. Ich werde sicher ein paar Stunden auch ohne Nahrung überleben.”  
“Und wenn du das gar nicht musst?”, fragte der Bengel grinsend und hielt einen Leinenbeutel hoch. “Ich war noch die Vorratskammer plündern. Wenn du mir die Richtung zu deiner Küche zeigst, dann koche ich hier was für dich, ganz ohne dass du dich bewegen müsstest.”  
“Du und kochen? Warum sollte ich mir das freiwillig antun? Ich hänge an meinem Leben!”, gab er erstaunt zurück.  
Harry verteidigte sich leidenschaftlich. “Hey! Kochen ist viel einfacher als Zaubertränke brauen! Und die Sachen fliegen einem nicht um die Ohren, nur weil man eine Priese Knoblauch zu viel benutzt. Außerdem koche ich schon, seit ich vier Jahre alt bin. Und es hat immerhin gut genug geschmeckt, um meinen Onkel und meinen Cousin auf ihre monströsen Größen anschwellen zu lassen.”  
“Heißt das, du wirst versuchen mich kugelrund zu füttern?”  
“Dann könntest du wenigstens nicht mehr vor mir weglaufen!”, meinte Harry lachend und zwinkerte ihm zu, wie er es schon im Krankenflügel getan hatte. Severus war vielleicht kein Experte, was das Flirten betraf, aber das hier fühlte sich sehr nach flirten an!  
“Also, deine Küche ist wo?”  
Etwas verdattert deutete er zu der Kochnische, die Teils hinter seinem Bücherregal verschwand, welches als Raumtrenner fungiert.

Harry begab sich in die angegebene Richtung.  
Er hörte nach kurzer Zeit, wie Schränke geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurden. Scheinbar orientierte sich der Bengel erst einmal bevor er anfing zu kochen.  
Severus ignorierte ihn. Wenn Potter irgendwas nicht fand, dann hatte er zwei gesunde Beine und kräftige Stimmbänder um nachzufragen.

Stattdessen beschäftigte er sich lieber mit seinem eigenen Innenleben.  
Er hatte Draco gestern Abend noch kurz zu sich eingeladen. Sein Patenkind war milde besorgt gewesen über seinen Zustand und hatte sich daher gefreut, ihn wieder fit zu sehen. Severus selbst hatte jedoch ganz andere Gründe gehabt den Blonden zu sich zu bitten.  
Der junge Slytherin gehörte nun schon seit einer Weile zum engeren Dunstkreis aus Potters Freunden.  
Es war also wahrscheinlich, dass auch er erfuhr, was Potter so von der Prüfung berichtet hatte. Er hatte ihn also ausgehorcht, um zu erfahren wie viel Harry preisgegeben hatte. Nur um zu dem Ergebnis zu kommen, dass Draco rein gar nichts wusste, weder zu den Einzelheiten seiner Krankheit, noch zu den Vorkommnissen in der Höhle. Das war eine überaus zufriedenstellende Erkenntnis.

Natürlich war ihm auch nicht entgangen, dass die Sperenzchen zwischen Harry und ihm einfach da weiter machte, wo sie in der Höhle aufgehört hatten.  
Kein peinliches Schweigen, nicht mal der Versuch eine höfliche Distanz aufzubauen von Harrys Seite aus. Stattdessen hier und da gemeinsame Scherze und subtile Anspielungen auf die Intimität zwischen ihnen.  
Und jetzt stand der junge Mann in der Küche und kochte, damit er etwas in den Magen bekam ohne dafür seine Arbeit unterbrechen zu müssen.  
Es war wirklich unglaublich, wie fürsorglich Harry war und dass er dies all die Jahre zuvor übersehen hatte! Dafür konnte er den Luxus des Verwöhnt-Werdens nun umso mehr genießen.  
Severus leugnete nicht, dass er mit gespitzten Ohren auf die Geräusche aus der Küche lauschte, während er mit dem Benoten weiter machte. Es legte sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, als Harry auch noch begann leise vor sich hinzusummen.  
„Bitte erspar mir dein Gesinge, Potter. Sonst muss ich mir die Trommelfelle zerstechen. Wobei mir das natürlich auch ersparen würde, weiterhin das Geschwafel der restlichen Weltbevölkerung ertragen zu müssen.“, motzte er gespielt.  
Sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter, als Harry ein gesungenes: „Niiieeemaahls!“, vernehmen ließ. Das Ganze hatte etwas so unglaublich Heimeliges an sich, dass er sich automatisch entspannte.  
Als dann die ersten verlockenden Duftschwaden zu ihm herüber waberten, ließ sein Magen ein Grummeln vernehmen und er stand leise auf, um sich unbemerkt an den Schüler ran zu schleichen.

Harry hatte seinen Uniform abgelegt und arbeitete nur noch in Hemd, Jeans und Socken. Sein Umhang hing ordentlich über einem Küchenstuhl. Interessiert sah Severus, dass er außerdem zwei Blätter auf den Tisch davor gelegt hatte.  
Eines davon stellte sich als seine Notiz an den Jungen heraus.  
Das Andere hingegen war eine Zusammenfassung der Anforderungen an Berufseinsteiger in der Karriere als Heiler. Was ihn aber schlucken ließ war die Tatsache, dass es die Anforderungen von Hogwarts als Arbeitgeber waren! Potter hatte also schon konkrete Schritte unternommen, um ein Heiler zu werden. Und scheinbar beinhaltete dies unter Umständen, dass er weiter an dieser Schule und somit in Severus Nähe blieb. Damit war zumindest eine seiner Fragen schon mal geklärt und er schob diese Information gedanklich in den Ordner an Dingen, die er noch abzuarbeiten hatte.

Der Schüler hatte von seiner Anwesenheit noch nichts bemerkt, weshalb der Lehrer das Vergnügen hatte zu beobachten, wie Harry die Hüfte schwingen ließ, während er vor sich hin summte und einen Topf Nudeln abgoss. Er konnte nicht sonderlich gut tanzen, aber interessant anzusehen war es trotzdem auf seine eigene Art. Zumindest schien Severus‘ untere Körperhälfte so zu denken.  
Severus schlich sich noch etwas näher, um etwas anders zu überprüfen, dass ihn sehr interessierte. Flirten war ja wirklich schön und gut, aber wie sah es mit einer deutlicheren Annäherung aus? Würde der Schüler da plötzlich Muffensausen kriegen oder ging er darauf ein, obwohl Severus sein deutlich älterer Lehrer war und diese Machtposition nun auch wieder ausnutzen konnte? Was passierte, wenn er Harry ein bisschen auf die Pelle rückte? Nicht, dass er plante gleich über ihn her zu fallen!  
Mit knapp fünf Zentimetern Abstand zwischen ihnen, blieb er stehen und beugte sich dann vor, um dem Grünäugigen ins Ohr flüstern zu können. “Ich frage mich, ob ich in der Höhle vielleicht doch mehr weggetreten war, als ich angenommen hatte. Man könnte fast meinen, ich hätte seit Neustem eine fleißige Ehefrau, die sich um mein Wohlergehen sorgt.”, säuselte er neckisch.  
Zufrieden beobachtete er, wie sich auf Harrys Nacken eine Gänsehaut ausbreitete und als er schließlich den Kopf zu ihm rumdrehte, waren seine Wangen gerötet. Potter grinste frech. “Glaub mir, Severus, an unsere Hochzeitsnacht würdest du dich erinnern, selbst wenn du dabei halb bewusstlos gewesen wärst!”  
Der Lehrer lachte leise und Harry erschauderte. “Ist dem so? Bist du da nicht etwas zu sehr von deinen Fähigkeiten überzeugt? Immerhin kannst du wohl eher nicht auf große Erfahrungswerte zurückgreifen, wenn man berücksichtigt, dass ich dein erstes Übungsobjekt für Fellatio war.”  
Nun drehte der Schüler sich vollständig herum und lehnte sich mit dem Po gegen die Arbeitsplatte. “Warst du, ja. Aber wenn man bedenkt, wie erfolgreich ich dabei war, dann kriege ich beim Rest den Dreh bestimmt genauso schnell raus, wenn ich nur will.”  
Severus kam grinsend noch ein Stück näher, seine linke Hand ging automatisch zu Harrys Hüfte. Er sah, wie der junge Mann den Atem anhielt, als er sich über ihn beugte. Aber er griff nur an ihn vorbei, um mit dem Löffel in der Pfanne zu rühren. “Hmm, aber da war ich ja auch etwas angeschlagen. Ich bezweifle, dass die Sache so schnell vorbei wäre, wenn ich im Besitz meiner vollen Kräfte bin.”  
“Das lässt sich problemlos testen, würde ich sagen!”, meinte Harry leise und etwas atemlos.

Der Tränkemeister zog sich so weit zurück, dass er dem jungen Mann erneut in die hellen Augen sehen konnte. Sein Gesicht war nun deutlich erhitzt und seine Lippen glänzten in feuchter Erwartung.  
Innerlich kämpfte er mit sich selbst. Es wäre so einfach die letzten Zentimeter zu überbrück und sich zu nehmen, was so ansehnlich präsentiert wurde. Aber eigentlich war er noch nicht bereit eine endgültige Entscheidung zu treffen. Außerdem war er sich auch noch nicht sicher, ob Minerva nicht doch bei all dem ihre Finger irgendwie im Spiel hatte.  
Er sollte eigentlich wirklich dringend erst mit der Schulleiterin sprechen. Aber Harry war direkt hier, vor seiner Nase. Und Minerva war sehr weit weg. Die Verlockung war groß!

Im nächsten Moment entschied sein Magen indem er laut knurrte und die Stimmung kaputt machte. Harry lachte.  
“Aber scheinbar müssen wir das Monster erst mal füttern!”, meinte er und wandte sich wieder dem Essen zu. “Setz dich. Es ist gleich fertig. Möchtest du noch einen Kaffee oder einen Tee dazu?”  
Der Langhaarige ließ sich in einen Stuhl fallen. “Tee, bitte.”  
Stumm beobachtete er, wie der Bengel vor sich hin werkelte und ihnen beiden schließlich großzügige Portionen an Nudeln und einer Käse-Schinken-Sahne-Soße auftat. Kurz später stellte er auch noch zwei Tassen Tee dazu und setzte sich ebenfalls.  
Sie aßen schweigend. Aber die Stille war nicht unangenehm, sondern wirkte Kameradschaftlich. Auch das war Severus wichtig. Er brauchte zwischendurch einfach mal seine Ruhe. Hätte Potter darauf bestanden diese Ruhe durch unnützes Geschnattere zu ersetzen, dann hätte er ihn mit einem Fußtritt vor die Tür verfrachtet.

So konnte er hingegen einfach nur genießen.  
Und als Harry ihn schließlich fragte, wie es geschmeckt hatte, antwortete er mit: “Wie erwartet, ganz fürchterlich! Ich hätte gerne einen Nachschlag.”  
Das sorgte für einen weiteren Ausbruch an Heiterkeit bei seinem Gegenüber, aber Potter kam seiner Bitte schnell nach.  
“So eine zuvorkommende Hausfrau. Man könnte dich fast für nützlich halten, Potter!”  
Der Junge strahlte ihn einfach nur an.


	19. Kapitel 18

Minerva machte eine Show daraus eine einfach Tasse Tee für Severus einzuschenken und ihm dann auch noch ein übergroßes Stück Apfelkuchen abzuschneiden. Das schlechte Gewissen war an jeder ihrer Bewegungen abzulesen. Doch am deutlichsten stand es ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, als sie sich endlich setzte und ihn anblickte.  
Der Tränkemeister sah sie einfach nur an. Er hatte ihr nichts zu sagen, was Harry ihr nicht schon an den Kopf geworfen hatte.  
Der Bengel hatte ihm seine Erinnerung gestern nach dem Mittagessen noch überreicht, bevor er aufgebrochen war, um sich mit dem Aufholen der angehäuften Hausarbeiten zu beschäftigen. Sonst war leider, oder auch Merlin sein Dank, da war er sich nicht so ganz einig mit sich selbst, nichts mehr zwischen ihnen passiert.  
Er hatte sich also irgendwie anders amüsieren müssen und Severus hatte wirklich großen Spaß daran gehabt sich die Auseinandersetzung gleich mehrere Male hintereinander anzusehen.  
Doch nun war die Schulleiterin dran! Und danach hatte er noch ein paar Fragen, die sie ihm besser ehrlich beantworten sollte!

“Es ist schön, dass du meine Einladung zum Tee angekommen hast, Severus.”, sagte sie schließlich freundlich.  
Der Langhaarige blickte sie kritisch an. “Hatte ich eine Wahl? Ich kann mich schließlich schlecht gegen den direkte Befehl einer Vorgesetzten wehren, wie wir gerade erst festgestellt haben, nicht wahr?”  
Das hatte einfach sein müssen! Niemand unterstellte ihm einer Situation aus Feigheit aus dem Weg gehen zu wollen, ohne es später zu bereuen. Und Minerva hatte ihn nun mal als feiges Huhn bezeichnet!  
Zufrieden sah er dabei zu, wie sie langsam rot wurde. Die Farbe biss sich ganz fürchterlich mit ihrem grünen Umhang.  
“Das hatte ich verdient!”, stellte sie nach Sekunden der Stille fest. “Severus, es tut mir leid, dass ich an der Ehrlichkeit deiner Worte gezweifelt habe! Ich kenne dich jetzt schon so lange und mir hätte klar sein sollen, dass du keine Ausrede benutzen würdest, nur weil du auf eine Sache keine Lust hast, wie Mister Potter es formuliert hat. Du hättest durch meine Engstirnigkeit beinahe dein Leben verloren. Das war ganz allein meine Schuld und ich kann dir gar nicht oft genug sagen, wie sehr es mir Leid tut, mein Freund.”  
Severus nickte als Zeichen, dass er ihre Entschuldigung akzeptierte und nippte an seinem Tee.

“Ich hoffe, es wird dir in Zukunft eine Lehre sein, dass du nicht versuchen solltest in meinem Privatleben herumzuspielen. Denn was war doch der Grund dafür, warum du unbedingt wolltest, dass ich Potter begleite, oder?”, fragte er gezielt nach. Er hatte da die letzten zwei Tage sehr ausführlich drüber nachgedacht und alles andere ergab einfach keinen Sinn. Es wäre ein leichtes für die Frau gewesen einen Ersatz für ihn aufzutreiben, aber sie hatte schlicht nicht gewollt!  
Dazu dieses eigenartige Gespräch über Harrys Gemütszustand lange vor der Prüfung. Und schließlich auch noch die heiße Quelle. Summiert ergab das alles ein Bild. Wenn auch eines, das gut getarnt worden war.  
Der Blick der alten Hexe glitt für einen Moment über ihre Schulter, hin zu dem Portrait ihres Vorgängers. Albus tat jedoch so, als schliefe er.  
“Ich hatte befürchtet, dass du zu klug für dein eigenes Wohl bist. Ich dachte ehrlich gesagt schon, du hättest den Komplott enttarnt, als du nicht Harrys Begleitlehrer sein wolltest. Weswegen ich wohl nicht richtig nachgedacht habe. Noch mal, es tut mir leid!”, gestand Minerva schließlich seufzend. “Es stimmt, ja. Ich wollte unbedingt, dass du und der junge Mister Potter gezwungen seid etwas Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Albus hat mich davon überzeugt, dass es euch gut tun würde. Auch wenn er jetzt so unschuldig tut!”  
Sie warf dem Bild einen verärgerten Blick zu.  
“Erklär mir das! Wie seid ihr beiden auf diese Idee gekommen?”

Sie lächelte ihn nachsichtig an, was Severus entschieden auf die Nerven ging. Sie tat so, als wüsste sie alles besser. Dabei hatten sie doch gerade erst gelernt, dass auch die Schulleiterin extrem ins Aus schießen konnte!  
“Du solltest besser aufhören so zu grinsen, bevor ich aufstehe und gehe!”, fauchte er finster.  
Sie hob entschuldigend die Hände. “Der Kernpunkt ist, dass wir euch zwei glücklich sehen wollen. Und wir glauben, dass ihr einander glücklich machen könnt!”  
Er blinzelte. “Ist das alles, was ihr zwei Pappnasen als Rechtfertigung vorzuweisen habt?”  
“Was hast du denn erwartet? Nicht immer muss hinter allem ein ausgeklügelter Plan des Universums stecken, der euch zufällig zu Seelenverwandten macht! Ihr habt viel gemeinsam, ihr habt einen ähnlichen Humor und eure Fähigkeiten ergänzen sich. Harry hat das Einfühlungsvermögen, welches du dir wünschst und du kannst Harry die Stabilität und Erfahrung bieten, die er braucht. Es ist so einfach, wie es klingt. Also dachten wir, ihr könntet einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung gebrauchen. Deswegen habe ich mit dir über Harrys mögliches Trauma gesprochen. Und dem Jungen habe ich erzählt, dass ich mir Sorgen mache, weil du dich immer mehr zurückziehst. Dass du dich nur zurückziehst, weil du an deiner Forschung arbeitest, habe ich dabei einfach mal unter den Tisch fallen lassen. Alles, was ich damit erreichen wollte, war eine gesteigerte Aufmerksamkeit dem jeweils anderen gegenüber. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.”

Sie lächelte schon wieder so versonnen. “Danach sollten die 48 Stunden in Einsamkeit euch zwingen neue Erfahrungen miteinander zu sammeln, die nichts mit eurer Vergangenheit zu tun haben. Manchmal muss man einen neuen Blickwinkel finden, um die Dinge vor seiner Nase schätzen zu lernen. Wie es dann weitergeht, liegt nicht mehr in unserer Macht. Albus hatte jedoch auf eine Freundschaft gesetzt, während ich auf ein bisschen mehr hoffte.”  
“Die heiße Quelle.”  
Sie nickte selbstzufrieden. “Ganz recht. Ihr wart beide schon immer so neugierig. Ich wusste, ihr würdet der Versuchung auf Dauer nicht widerstehen können die Höhle weiter zu erforschen. Und bei den Temperaturen ist ein heißes Bad doch immer eine willkommene Abwechslung.”  
“Und das violette Licht?”  
Die Schulleiterin wurde rosa im Gesicht. “Ich muss zugeben, das war vielleicht ein wenig zu viel des Guten. Ich hatte vor einer Weile in der Hexenwoche gelesen, dass bestimmte Farben die Gefühlswelt beeinflussen können. Lila soll den Betrachter wohl dazu veranlassen sexuellen Gelüsten nachzugehen, zu träumen und besonders ehrlich zu sein. Außerdem stillt Lila angeblich den Hunger.”  
Severus fing schallend an zu lachen. “Das ist das Dämlichste, was ich jemals gehört habe! Ganz ehrlich! Um Himmels Willen, Minerva, hör auf dir deinen Verstand mit diesen Klatschblättern weich zu kochen!”, ermahnte er die Frau. Also wirklich, wer glaubte denn so einen Mist.

“Und was war das mit dem Schmetterling?”  
Dieses Mal jedoch grinste die Frau nicht, sondern runzelte nur die Stirn. “Schmetterling? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich folgen kann.”  
Überrascht erzählte er seiner Vorgesetzten von dem rot-leuchtenden Insekt, dass ihm kurz erschienen war und von dem er erwartet hatte, dass es ebenfalls zu der Farce gehört hatte. Er überging allerdings die Tatsache, dass er es gesehen hatte, während Harry gerade seine Kleidung zuknöpfte. Die Frau musste nicht wissen, wie erfolgreich sie mit ihrem Schmierentheater insgesamt gewesen war.  
Als er mit seiner Schilderung fertig war, sah die Frau ihn schon wieder ganz schuldbewusst an. “Ich weiß nichts von so einem Schmetterling, Severus. Du kannst natürlich gerne Pomona und Rubeus dazu befragen. Aber nach dem, was ich in deiner Krankenakte gelesen habe, muss ich davon ausgehen, dass es eine Halluzination aufgrund deines Fieberdeliriums war. Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir klar ist, aber du warst wirklich sehr krank. Poppy sagte, dass es noch viel schlimmer hätte enden können, wenn Harry dich nicht immer wieder zum Trinken gezwungen und deine Temperatur so genau im Blick behalten hätte.”  
Er nickte nur, denn das hatte er schon gewusst.

Es entstand eine kurze Stille in der Severus das Gehörte neu einordnete.  
Es war irgendwie eine Erleichterung zu hören, dass die entstehenden Gefühle zwischen Harry und ihm vor allem aus dem Erlebten heraus geboren wurden und sich eben nicht durch gezielte Manipulation entwickelten. Er glaubte nicht, dass er besonders gut darauf reagiert hätte, wenn man versucht hätte ihn zu seinem Glück zu zwingen. Egal, ob hinter diesem Zwang nun Minerva oder eben das Universum steckte. Er war nun mal ein Sturkopf, was das anging und sein freier Wille war ihm heilig!  
Aber so? Ja, sie waren zueinander hingeschoben worden und hatten sich dadurch zwangsläufig besser kennengelernt, aber am Ende waren es ihre freien Entscheidungen, die sie hier her gebracht hatten.  
Potter hätte sich genauso dazu entscheiden können ihn jedes Mal anzuschreien, wenn er schwierig geworden war. Er hätte sich schon ganz am Anfang dazu entscheiden können die Prüfung abzubrechen, als Potter ihm auf die Nerven gegangen war. Harry hätte ihn sterben lassen können! Es war ihre Wahl!  
Genauso hatte er auch jetzt die Wahl, was er daraus machen wollte. Und er hatte da auch schon eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung, in welche Richtung es gehen sollte!

Der Tränkemeister sah auf, als McGonagall sich laut räusperte. “Also, Severus, was ist in den 48 Stunden passiert? Mister Potter war ja doch sehr Leidenschaftlich, nachdem ihr es zurück geschafft hatte! Und immerhin hat er danach noch ganze vier Tage über deinen leblosen Körper gewacht, wie eine trauernde Witwe.”  
Er konnte nicht anders, als zu grinsen. Die Frau konnte natürlich nicht wissen, dass sie mit diesem Spruch den Witz zwischen Potter und ihm wieder aufgriff. Und er würde sie nicht darüber informieren.  
“Das wüsstest du wohl gerne, meine liebste Minerva.”, sagte er provokativ und stand auf. “Aber ein Gentlemen genießt und schweigt!”

oOoOoOoOo

“Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein, Harry!”, meckerte Hermine aufgebracht. Der Grünäugige zischte, um sie daran zu erinnern, dass sie noch immer in der Bibliothek waren und sie gefälligst nicht so schreien sollte. Wirklich interessieren tat das aber keinen seiner Freunde.  
Man hatte ihn nach dem Frühstück eingefangen und hierher bugsiert. Eigentlich sollten sie gerade alle ihre Hausaufgaben machen, aber Hermine, Ron, Draco, Luna und Neville hielten sein und vor allem Severus’ Privatleben scheinbar für spannender, denn sie hörte einfach nicht auf nach Details zu verlangen.  
Auch Ron schloss sich dem an. “Ja, komm schon, Alter! Du musst uns schon ein bisschen mehr geben, als: ‘Snape war krank, ich hab mich um ihn gekümmert. Er hat viel geschlafen und dann sind wir zurückgekommen.’ Ihr wart immerhin ganze zwei Tage zusammen unterwegs! Lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen. Wie ist Snape so, wenn er krank ist? Hat er gekotzt? Schnarcht er?”

Harry spürte, wie er langsam wirklich wütend wurde und knallte daher sein Zauberkunstbuch zu.  
“Und was geht euch das an? Habt ihr eigentlich gar keinen Respekt? Ihr wisst alle, dass Severus ein Mensch ist, der seine Privatsphäre sehr schätzt. Welches Recht hätte ich also seine Leidensgeschichte an euch weiterzugeben? Würdet ihr mich auch so löchern, wenn ich ein Heiler und der Mann mein Patient gewesen wäre? Über die Antwort auf diese Frage solltet ihr besser gut nachdenken.”  
Zumindest Hermine schien von diesem Argument gebremst du werden. Wie zu erwarten gewesen war. Immerhin waren ihre Eltern Zahnärzte und konnte auch nicht einfach jedem die Krankengeschichte ihre Kundschaft auftischen. Neville wirkte ebenfalls einsichtig.  
Ron hingegen schien verwirrt. “Was hat das denn mit irgendwas zu tun. Du bist schließlich kein Heiler.”  
“Aber ich werde bald einer sein, wenn alles so läuft, wie ich es will. Und damit fällt das komplette Wochenende unter die Schweigepflicht!”

Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es ausgerechnet Draco seien würde, der ihm nun in den Rücken fiel, denn dieser hatte sich bisher erstaunlich stark zurückgehalten mit spitzen Kommentaren.  
“Severus!”, sagte der Blonde zunächst ganz schlicht und als alle ihn verwirrt ansahen, fügte er hinzu: “Potter, du musst uns nicht sagen, was genau passiert ist, aber du nennst ihn seit dem Wochenende nicht mehr Snape, sondern Severus! Und auch mein werter Patenonkel nannte dich ständig Harry, als ich Donnerstagabend bei ihm war. So oder so, ihr seid euch näher gekommen, das kannst du nicht leugnen!”  
Dummer Weise konnte der Gryffindor nicht verhindern, dass er einen Ticken rot wurde. Aber wirklich nur ein kleines Bisschen!  
“Er war sterbenskrank, Malfoy! Was hast du denn erwartet? Natürlich kommt man sich da automatisch näher. Den Menschen möchte ich sehen, den die Not eines anderen komplett kalt lässt.”  
“Das ist es nicht, was ich gesagt habe, und das weißt du auch.”, konterte der Slytherin grinsend und streckte sich nach seiner Tasche am Boden. “Ich geh jetzt. Ich muss meiner Mutter noch auf einen Brief antworten. Ich habe ihr übrigens gesagt, dass ihr alle am 24sten zum Bankett bei uns kommen werdet! Ihr solltet euch also besser langsam mal um eure Festumhänge kümmern. Vor allem du, Weasley!”

Harry war erleichtert, als die beiden so unterschiedlichen Männer zu streiten begannen.  
Die Aufmerksamkeit, die seine Freunde der veränderten Relation zwischen dem Tränkemeister und ihm widmeten, war stressig.  
Das lag natürlich zum einen daran, dass er das frische Vertrauen des Mannes in seine Person nicht gleich wieder verlieren wollte, indem er einfach alles ausplauderte, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war.  
Aber selbst wenn er unbekümmert darüber hätte sprechen können, hätte er gar nicht gewusst, wo er anfangen sollte! Da waren einfach so viele Emotionen, dass er langsam nicht mehr wusste, wo ihm der Kopf stand.

Er hatte nach gestern Mittag die halbe Nacht mit dem ernsthaften Versuch verbracht, die wirren Gedanken in seinem Kopf zu sortieren und war bisher zu folgenden Ergebnissen gekommen:  
1: Er fand Severus Snape körperlich extrem anziehen! Das beinhaltete seine Körperform, seine Haut, seine Augen, seine Stimme, die Art wie er erregt aussah, die Geräusche, die er vor und während des Orgasmus machte, und sogar die Größe seines primären Geschlechtsorgans. Alles in allem konnte er sich Sex, in jeglicher Form, mit Severus vorstellen!  
2: Er mochte den Humor des Mannes.  
3: Schweigen mit Snape war angenehm, es fühlte sich natürlich an.  
4: Er hatte nicht das Gefühl sich vor dem Mann verstellen zu müssen. Severus hielt ihn ohnehin für einen Idioten und er kannte ihn ziemlich gut, also brauchte er nicht versuchen perfekt zu sein. Der Lehrer wusste es ohnehin besser und würde noch am ehesten über ihn lachen, wenn er zum Schein so tat als ob. Das fand er sehr befreiend.  
5: Es machte Spaß mit Snape zu flirten!  
6: Ihm wurde jedes Mal ganz warm, wenn er an Severus dachte.  
7: Er vermisste ihn, wenn er ihn eine Weile nicht sah.  
8: Er machte sich plötzlich ständig Sorgen darum, wie es dem Lehrer wohl gerade ging, ob er gut geschlafen hatte und wann er die letzte Mahlzeit hatte.  
9: Er wollte mehr über den Mann wissen, der sich hinter der Fassade des kühlen Tränkemeisters versteckte.

Das war schon eine ziemlich lange Liste, wie Harry selbst fand.  
Und wenn er versuchte alles objektiv zu betrachten, dann würde er wohl den Schluss ziehen, dass er gerade dabei war sich in den Langhaarigen zu verlieben.  
Da gab es nur ein Problem. Er hatte nicht den leisesten Schimmer, ob Snape ihn wirklich ernst nahm oder ob für ihn das Ganze nur ein netter kleiner Zeitvertreib war.  
Wenn er sich gestern Mittag zum Beispiel noch einmal ins Gedächtnis rief, endete das jedes Mal damit, dass er noch verwirrter war als vorher. Er hatte wirklich damit gerechnet, dass Severus ihn küssen würde, als dieser sich so über ihn beugte. Vor allem mit der Richtung, in die ihr Gespräch gegangen war.  
Aber nach dem Essen war es, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Der Lehrer hatte ihn noch gefragt, wie es um seine Hausaufgaben stand. Sie hatten sich kurz über die Schulleiterin und Slughorn ausgelassen und das war’s.  
Die Frage war, ob der Kerl ihn mit Absicht erst so aufgeheizt und dann fallen gelassen hatte? Oder fand er es noch zu früh, um irgendwas zu probieren, bevor sie einander besser kannten? Hatte er vielleicht sogar moralische Bedenken, weil Harry sein Schüler war? Oder wusste er einfach selbst nicht, wie er weiter vorgehen sollte?  
Fragen über Fragen über Fragen!

Merlin, wann war sein Leben so kompliziert geworden?  
Und warum klangen die eigenen Gedanken für ihn so furchtbar weinerlich in seinem Kopf?  
Er seufzte einmal tief und schlug sein Buch dann wieder auf.  
Letzten Endes konnte er ohnehin nur eine vernünftige Sache tun, nämlich abwarten, wie sich alles weiter entwickelte. Irgendwann würde schon einer von ihnen eine Entscheidung treffen. Ob Harrys Herz oder Severus‘ Verstand dabei Erster war, würde sich zeigen.  
Und bis dahin würde er mit dem Mann einfach so umgehen, wie er es in den letzten Tagen immer getan hatte.


	20. Kapitel 19

Um es kurz zu machen, Harry war allmählich extrem frustriert!

Die Woche neigte sich schon wieder dem Ende zu und er war nicht ein einziges Mal dazu gekommen ein privates Gespräch mit Severus zu führen, das länger als 30 Sekunden gedauert hatte.

Es schien, als hätten plötzlich alle Menschen in Hogwarts gemeinsam den Plan entwickelt, sie voneinander fernzuhalten oder sie zu stören!

Sonntag hatten sie einander gar nicht gesehen, Harry hatte verschlafen und das Frühstück verpasst. Zur Mittagszeit hatte McGonagall ihn in ihr Büro eingeladen, um die Ausbildung zu besprechen. Das war zu Beginn eine ziemlich unangenehme Veranstaltung gewesen, da die Schulleiterin nicht ganz zu wissen schien, wie sie ihm nach dem Wutausbruch gegenübertreten sollte. Aber letztlich hatten sie sich doch wie zwei Erwachsene benommen und einfach nur über den Grund des Treffens diskutiert. Ergebnis: Wenn seine Noten stimmten, könnte er den Ausbildungsplatz haben. Wenigstens etwas Gutes!

Und zum Abendessen war Severus dann nicht gekommen! Ein Blick auf die Karte des Rumtreibers zeigte ihm, dass er mit Zacharias Smith in seinem Büro hockte. Scheinbar musste er Nachsitzen beaufsichtigen.

Montag war genauso schlimm!

Da hatten sie zwar eine Stunde Unterricht zusammen, worauf Harry sich richtig gefreut hatte. Aber Ernie Macmillan schaffte es gleich zu Beginn der Stunde seinen Kessel umzuwerfen und damit seinem Sitznachbarn, einem Ravenclaw, die Füße mit heißen Wasser zu verbrennen. Auch über den Rest der Stunde machte der Hufflepuff so viele Fehler, dass Severus ständig Feuerwehr spielen musste und irgendwann einfach wutschnaubend vor dem blonden Jungen stehen blieb, um jeden Handgriff zu überwachen.

Wirklich nicht Ernies Tag. Harry hatte aber vor allem Mitgefühl für Severus, da ihn das Chaos wohl von allen Anwesenden am meisten zuwider war. Und natürlich war er selbst auch enttäuscht, weil er so lediglich ein paar lange Blicke mit dem Lehrer hatte tauschen können.

Okay, am Ende der Stunde hatte er es sich nicht nehmen lassen kurz zurückzufallen, um im Vorbeigehen Severus’ Hand sanft und mitfühlend zu drücken. Aber selbst da hatte Ron ein paar Sekunden später den Kopf durch die Tür gesteckt, um zu gucken wo er blieb. Ätzend!

Gut, dass wenigstens ihre verstränkten Hände hinter ihm verborgen gewesen waren.

Dienstag hatte er den Tränkemeister dann endlich mal alleine erwischt.

Er hatte sich nach dem Befinden des Mannes erkundigen können und der hatte ihm davon berichtet, dass Slughorn in der Woche seiner Abwesenheit den Zutatenschrank zu großen Teilen geplündert hatte.

“Wirklich, wenn ich den gierigen Schleimbeutel in die Finger kriege, kann er sich auf was gefasst machen. Wer bestielt denn bitte eine Schule? Und nur die besten und teuersten Zutaten hat er mitgehen lassen. Alle meine Einhorn Haare und der komplette Goldfeen-Staub sind weg. Und die letzte Basiliskenschuppe auch!”, regte Severus sich auf.

Harry lächelte mitfühlend und legte dem Langhaarigen eine beruhigende Hand auf den Unterarm. “Das kriegen wir schon hin. Einhorn Haare kannst du dir bestimmt von Hagrid geben lassen. Der findet die im Wald und braucht sie eigentlich nicht. Frag ihn einfach. Bei Goldfeen-Staub habe ich leider keinen Schimmer, was das ist. Aber dafür kann ich vielleicht bei dem Basilikenzeug helfen. Keine Ahnung, wie viel von dem Vieh nach sechs Jahren noch übrig ist, aber wir können gerne nachgucken. Mit etwas Glück sind ein Paar Schuppen noch in Ordnung.”

“Potter, du bist ein Idiot. Basilisken-Schuppen verwesen nicht! Sie sind aus einem besonderen Kalzium-Harz-Gemisch. Deswegen sind diese Schlagen so schwer zu töten. Man kommt nämlich nicht durch diesen Schuppenpanzer, ähnlich wie bei Drachen! Und wie kannst du nach über fünf Jahren Unterricht mit mir immer noch nicht wissen, was Goldfeen-Staub ist? Man sollte dich übers Knie legen und dir den Hintern versohlen!”, meinte Severus finster und trat bedrohlich einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Harry lachte nur und hatte dann schon dazu angesetzt etwas Schlagfertiges zu erwidern, da bog Professor Sprout um die Ecke.

“Ah, Severus, da bist du ja. Ich glaube, ich habe gefunden, wonach du mich gefragt hast. Wenn du einen Augenblick Zeit hättest, würde ich gerne in Ruhe mit dir darüber sprechen.”

Mit einem bedauernden Blick hatte der Grünäugige Snapes Arm freigegeben und die beiden Lehrer ihrer Diskussion überlassen.

Gestern hatte er wieder größtenteils nur über die Entfernung schmachten können. Auch wenn Harry zugeben musste, dass das Abendessen besonders viel Spaß gemacht hatte!

Ihm war klar, dass er nicht einfach vor den Augen aller zu dem Tränkemeister gehen konnte, um sich mit ihm zu unterhalten oder mit ihm rumzualbern. Die Leute würden sie und ihr ungewöhnliches Verhalten mit Adleraugen beobachten, und das würde Severus sicher nicht wollen. Aber Harry hatte auf andere Art und Weise mit dem Mann gespielt.

Er hatte sich als Nachtisch ein paar Bananen gegönnt! Natürlich war er sich zunächst albern vorgekommen, als er unnötig langsam und übertreiben an der gelben Frucht rumknabberte und leckte. Doch es hatte nicht allzu lange gedauert, bis er Snapes brennenden Blick auf sich spürte. Und von da an, war die Show erst richtig losgegangen!

Um nicht zu auffällig zu sein, hatte er dem Mann nur kurz zugezwinkert und ihn ansonsten nicht direkt angesehen. Es musste ja nicht gleich jeder merken, für wen er dieses kleine Theaterstück aufführte. Er konnte jedoch sagen, dass er seine Freunde mit seinem Verhalten ziemlich irritiert hatte. Sie hatten immer wieder den Kopf über ihn geschüttelt.

Snape selbst war nach der zweiten Banane kurz zu ihm rübergekommen, um ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern: “Üb ruhig noch ein bisschen weiter, Potter. Wenn du so weiter machst, wird aus dir noch eine richtig gute Ehefrau!”

Harry hatte leise gelacht und zurückgeflüstert: “Ach? Gehört das zur Stellenbeschreibung einer Ehefrau dazu?”

“Bei meiner Ehefrau schon!” Und damit hatte er sich umgedreht und war verschwunden. Zu blöd, dass Harry nicht hatte folgen können, denn sie hatten Hagrid für den Abend noch einen Besuch versprochen.

Aber vielleicht würde es ja jetzt endlich was werden. Ihnen stand die letzte Doppelstunde Zaubertränke für dieses Jahr bevor und in Harry kribbelte alles vor Aufregung! Er war richtig hibbelig, weshalb Hermine ihm schon ständig fragende Blicke zuwarf. Es war ihm egal! Er wollte nur in Severus Nähe und sich vergewissern, dass es ihm gut ging.

Er war daher einer der Ersten der aufstand, um pünktlich in die Kerker zu kommen.

Severus war schon da und sortierte eine Ansammlung von Phiolen auf seinem Pult. Als Harry eintrat, blickte er auf und bedeutete ihm mit einer schnellen Handgeste sich an den Tisch ganz hinten zu setzen. Neugierig kam der Gryffindor der Anweisung nach.

Der Unterricht startet jedoch zunächst ganz gewöhnlich. Snape forderte die versammelten Schüler mit mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck dazu auf ihre Bücher aufzuschlagen und damit zu beginnen den ‘Blut bildenden Trank’ zu brauen. Da dieses Gebräu ihm im späteren Berufsleben bestimmt einmal nützlich sein würde, konzentrierte auch Harry sich auf die Arbeit und vergaß seine aufkeimende Schwärmerei für einen Moment.

Daher zuckte er leicht zusammen, als sich mit einem Mal zwei Hände an seine Taille legten und er spürte, wie sich eine warme Brust gegen seinen Rücken drängte. “Benutz nicht so viel Kraft beim Schneiden, Harry. Der Saft soll in den Beeren bleiben.”, flüsterte Severus an seinem Ohr.

Der Grünäugige spürte, wie sein Gesicht warm wurde. “Schade! Dabei bin ich doch so gut im Entsaften. Besonders mit meinem Mund!”

Der Mann lachte beinahe unhörbar und in der nächsten Sekunde gruben sich seine Zähne fest in Harrys Nacken. Dieser musste sich beherrschen, um nicht durch ein lautes Quietschen alle auf sie aufmerksam zu machen. Es war ohnehin erstaunlich, dass keiner ihr treiben bemerkte. “Böses Frauchen, so eine unkeusche Ausdrucksweise!”

“Dir ist schon klar, dass das weh tut, oder?”, murrte er leise.

“Strafe muss sein.” sagte Snape, trat von ihm zurück und machte sich auf den Weg nach vorne, doch im Vorbeigehen sagte er noch: “Außerdem weiß ich, dass es dir gefällt!”

Harry hätte dem Mann nur zu gerne gesagt, was ihm außerdem gefallen würde, aber er konnte ja schlecht durch den ganzen Klassenraum brüllen.

So ging die Stunde weiter. Der Lehrer fand immer wieder Gründe, um sich an ihn heranzuschleichen und ihn zu berühren. In unbemerkten Momenten flirteten sie miteinander und tauschten Spitzfindigkeiten. Doch bevor es wirklich aus dem Ruder lief, zog der Tränkemeister sich jedes Mal zurück.

Um ehrlich zu sein erleichterte Harry diese Tatsache sogar.

Er hatte die letzten Tage schon das Gefühl bekommen, dass er zu aufdringlich war. Denn immerhin waren alle Interaktionen und Berührungen seit Freitag von ihm ausgegangen. So wie die meisten Sachen in der Höhle auch.

Das Severus also nun ohne Provokation aktiv wurde, hielt er für ein gutes Zeichen. Das er dafür am Ende der Stunde unangenehm erregt war und schwitzte, war ein Preis, den er nur zu gerne zahlte.

Und obendrein hatte er erstaunlicher Weise trotz all der Ablenkung nicht einmal den Trank versaut!

“Bist Montag werden Sie mir einen dreiseitigen Aufsatz dazu schreiben, unter welchen Umständen man den ‘Blut bildenden Trank’ auf keinen Fall anwenden darf und welche Alternativen einem dann zur Verfügung stehen.”, forderte der Tränkemeister kurz vor dem Klingeln frostig. Der Gryffindor war beeindruckt davon, wie gut er in seiner Rolle bleiben konnte. “Ich kann Ihnen nur empfehlen diesbezüglich nicht ausschließlich in der Bibliothek zu suchen. Unterricht beendet. Mister Potter, Sie bleiben noch einen Moment!”

Und schon war Harry wieder nervös!

Das war aber auch eine Achterbahn der Gefühle heute.

Es stellte sich allerdings schnell heraus, dass es dieses Mal Jugendfrei bleiben würde, als der Langhaarige sich setzte und noch einmal das Wort an ihn wandte. “Ich würde dich normaler Weise nicht so bedrängen, aber ich habe vorhin von etwas erfahren, dass dies leider nötig macht. Du hattest angeboten mit mir nachzusehen, wie viel von dem Basilisken noch zu gebrauchen ist. Steht dieses Angebot noch?”

Überrascht und besorgt plumpste Harry in den gegenüberliegenden Stuhl. “Natürlich! Wofür brauchst du die Sachen so dringend? Geht es dir gut?”

Severus sah ihn durchdringen an. “Hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen. Du siehst doch, dass es mir gut geht, oder bist du neuerdings blind, Potter? Ich brauche ein paar Milligramm der Haut für einen Fötus-Stärkungs-Trank. Eine Schülerin ist schwanger, aber der Säugling entwickelt sich zu langsam und Poppy befürchtet er könnte dauerhaft geschädigt werden, sollten wir nicht bald eingreifen.”

Mitgefühl machte sich in dem Gryffindor breit. “Das ist furchtbar. Wenn du willst, können wir direkt gehen.”, bot er an.

Snape hob jedoch beschwichtigend die Hände. “Beruhig dich. So wahnsinnig eilig ist es nicht. Wenn der Trank besonders stark sein soll, muss ich ihn ohnehin über die Wintersonnenwende brauen, und die ist erst nächsten Mittwoch. Hast du für diesen Samstag schon Pläne? Wir könnten nach dem Frühstück in die Kammer und anschließend koche ich dir als Entschädigung ein Mittagessen.”

Harry strahlte. “Sehr gerne. Ich muss allerdings abends zu dieser Ministeriums-Gala, wo sie Spenden für den Ausbau der Winkelgasse sammeln. Wenn ich bei dir die Dusche benutzen kann, dann bring ich meine Sachen einfach mit und leg sie bei dir ab, bevor wir in die Kammer gehen.”

“Das sollte kein Problem darstellen.”, bestätigte Severus.

“Schön, dann steht das Abendteuer-Date.”, grinste Harry neckend. Er kassierte dafür eine Kopfnuss und wurde grob aus dem Klassenzimmer geschoben.

Darüber konnte er nur den Kopf schütteln.

Ab und zu reagierte der Kerl aber auch eigenartig!

Mal verhielt er sich, als wäre er auch an ihm interessiert und dann wieder schien er irritiert von einfachen Formulierungen. Es wirkte, als wüsste Snape selbst nicht so genau, was er jetzt eigentlich wollte.

Harry schnaubte. Lange würde er ihm zum Nachdenken nicht mehr geben! Die angestaute sexuelle Energie zwischen ihnen Trieb ihn nämlich langsam in den Wahnsinn!

oOoOoOoOo

Severus blickte von seinem Buch auf und horchte in den Flur hinein.

Nach wenigen Sekunden ertönte ein weiteres Poltern und er hörte unterdrücktes Gefluche. “Lebst du noch, Potter, oder sollte ich schon mal anfangen eine Party zu planen?”

“Haha! Sehr witzig!”, brummte der junge Mann und kam barfuß ins Wohnzimmer geschlendert. Severus musste schlucken. Harry sah einfach unwiderstehlich aus. Er trug ein dunkelgrünes Hemd, dazu eine schwarze Hose mit schwarzer Weste. Sein Festumhang war ebenfalls schwarz, wies aber feine silberne Stickereien auf. Seine Haare waren noch ganz nass von der vorangegangenen Dusche und standen nicht ganz so wild ab. Die Sachen saßen Eng und betonten seine athletische Figur.

Er fummelte sich selbst grob am Kragen herum und Severus konnte dabei zusehen, wie Harry immer wütender und aggressiver wurde, je länger er beschäftigt war.

“Verdammter Müll! Ich hasse dieses Ding!”, platzte es irgendwann aus ihm heraus.

Amüsiert stand der Lehrer auf. “Dein Hass ist ja wirklich schnell provoziert, Potter. Was hast du da?”

Mit trotzigem Gesichtsausdruck riss der Bengel sich selbst ein Stück Stoff vom Hals weg und hielt es ihm dann hin. Severus nahm es ihm aus der Hand, während er kurz darüber nachdachte, dass ihn genau dieser Gesichtsausdruck bei Potter früher in Sekunden wütend gemacht hatte. Jetzt fand er ihn irgendwie charmant.

“Eine Fliege.”, stellte er nach kurzem mustern fest. “Ich hätte dich nicht für den altmodischen Typ gehalten, Potter.”

“Bin ich auch nicht. Luna meinte, das Teil würde mir gut stehen!”, knurrte Harry mit Abscheu in der Stimme. “Aber ich kriege sie einfach nicht gebunden. Mistding! Ich sollte einfach eine Krawatte nehmen, da weiß ich wenigstens, was ich zu tun habe. Das hat man davon, wenn man versucht seine Freunde glücklich zu machen. Nichts als Scherereien!”

Severus verdrehte die Augen. “Sei nicht so melodramatisch, das steht dir nicht. Und jetzt komm her!”

Folgsam trottete der Schüler ein paar Schritte näher und bemühte sich dann möglichst still zu halten, als Severus sich an seinem Kragen zu schaffen machte.

„Worum ging es eigentlich neulich bei deinem Gespräch mit Sprout?“, fragte Harry nebenher, während Severus versucht die Fliege gerade zu bekommen. Sie war ein wenig zerknittert, weil der Grünäugige so grob mit ihr umgegangen war.

„Ich hatte Pomona nach einem bestimmten Schmetterling gefragt. Sie hatte mir alle Exemplare rausgesucht, die zu der Beschreibung passten, doch der Richtige war nicht dabei.“

„Wofür brauchst du den Schmetterling?“

„Ich brauche ihn gar nicht, ich war nur neugierig.“ Natürlich hätte er dem Bengel von den Hintergründen erzählen können, aber er wollte nicht, dass er sich wieder Sorgen machte. Denn eines war nun sicher, wenn er an diesem Wochenende mit einem anderen Schüler unterwegs gewesen wäre, dann wäre er nun vielleicht nicht mehr da. Da die Hexe den Schmetterling nicht auftreiben konnte und Rubeus auch nie von einem solchen Insekt gehört hatte, war für ihn jetzt klar, dass der Schmetterling eine Fieberhalluzination gewesen war.

Auch wenn er sich nicht erklären konnte, warum sein Gehirn ihm ausgerechnet ein Insekt vorgegaukelt hatte.

Schließlich trat er zufrieden von seinem Schüler zurück und nickte. „Miss Lovegood hatte Recht! Du siehst nur halb so schlimm aus, wie sonst. Und jetzt geh dir endlich Socken und Schuhe anziehen. Du bist spät dran.“

„Ich befürchte, ich habe vergessen mir Socken mitzubringen.“, gestand Harry kleinlaut. Severus seufzte gequält.

„Du bist die Geisel meiner Existenz, Potter. Erst die Unterwäsche, jetzt die Socken. Wirklich! Benutz gefälligst deinen Kopf! Der ist nicht ausschließlich dazu da, damit es nicht reinregnen kann.“, fauchte er gespielt böse und Harry sah verlegen drein. „Die Kommode im Schlafzimmer links, die oberste Schublade. Da findest du Socken.“

Kopfschüttelnd sah er dabei zu, wie der junge Mann ihn erst anstrahlte und dann in sein Schlafzimmer hastete. Er hatte erwartet, dass er sich unwohl dabei fühlen würde, wenn Harry sich frei in seiner Wohnung bewegte. Weiß Merlin, was der Bengel beim Stöbern alles an privaten Informationen hervorkramen könnte! Bemerkenswerter Weise empfand er aber nur erneut eine allumfassenden Heimeligkeit.

Ein Lachen ertönte. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du solche Socken hast!“ Harry tauchte wieder auf und hielt ein Paar gelb-orangener Socken hoch.

„Ein schlechter Scherz von Albus vor ein paar Jahren.“

„Das hätte ich jetzt auch behauptet.“, stichelte der Schüler. „Aber irgendwie gefallen sie mir. Außerdem sieht das sowieso keiner, wenn ich die Hose drüber habe.“

Er setzte sich und zog die geschmacklosen Fußbekleidungen über. Danach holte er ein paar schicke Anzugschuhe hervor und war schließlich endgültig fertig. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn die Uhr auf Severus Kaminsims schlug nur Sekunden später 17:00 Uhr.

„Mist! Die Anderen warten schon. Ich muss mich beeilen. Hab einen schönen Abend, Severus. Wir sehen uns morgen beim Frühstück!“, verabschiedete sich der junge Mann hastig und hetzte in den Flur, doch der Tränkemeister schaffte es noch ihn am Handgelenk zu erwischen, bevor er verschwand.

„Harry…“, begann er. Eigentlich wollte er dem Bengel sagen, dass er auf sich aufpassen sollte und dass er ihn vermissen würde. Aber die Worte kamen ihm einfach nicht über die Lippen, als sich die grünen Augen auf ihn richteten. „Benimm dich und stell nichts an, Potter.“

„Natürlich.“, meinte der Gryffindor sanft und legte kurz seine Hand auf die von Severus. Er schien ihn auch so zu verstehen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde dein Patenkind schon nicht blamieren und Ron, Hermine und Luna passen auf, dass ich nicht ausversehen einen Krieg anzettele.“

„Gut, dann geh jetzt!“

Severus blieb noch einen Moment nachdenklich stehen, nachdem der junge Mann durch seine Tür verschwunden war. Dann schnappte er sich flink sein Buch vom Sofa und streifte sich seinen dicksten Wintermantel über, bevor er eilig seine Wohnung verließ und den Astronomieturm hinauf stieg. Oben angekommen sah er gerade noch, wie fünf Menschen durch das Gatter an der Geländegrenze traten und dann auf der Stelle apparierten.

Es ärgerte ihn, dass er jetzt nicht an Harrys Seite war. Er hatte eigentlich sogar selbst eine Einladung zu der Spendengala bekommen, doch er konnte nicht einfach seinen Job vernachlässigen, um zu irgendwelchen Partys zu gehen.

Außerdem hatte er sich schon das kommende Wochenende frei genommen, um das Weihnachtsbankett der Malfoys besuchen zu können.

Letztlich war es aber vielleicht ganz gut, dass er jetzt in Ruhe Zeit hatte, um ungestört nachzudenken. Der Langhaarige setzte sich auf die Brüstung, atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen.

Es waren erst fünfzehn Tage vergangen seit Harry Potter ein anderer Mensch für ihn geworden war. Und vor gerade einmal neun Tagen hatte er sich selbst im Krankenflügel versprochen, dass er sich die Zeit nehmen würde erst alle seine Fragen bezüglich des Gryffindors zu klären, bevor er seine endgültige Entscheidung für ihrer mögliche gemeinsamen Zukunft treffen würde. Und nun hatte er das Gefühl, dass er alles Wichtige wusste, um eben diese Entscheidung vernünftig treffen zu können.

Der gemeinsam verbrachte Nachmittag hatte nicht unwesentlich dazu beigetragen seine Wissenslücken zu füllen. Es hatte Spaß gemacht gemeinsam in der Kammer des Schreckens alte Schlangenhäute einzusammeln und es war einfach gewesen hier und da eine Frage zu den Zukunftsvisionen oder Familienplänen einfließen zu lassen.

Natürlich war dies nur so lange möglich gewesen, wie sie nicht direkt am Basilisken gearbeitet hatten, denn das hatte den Bengel dann doch ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen, wie er sich erinnerte.

“Das ist einfach nur widerlich!”, hatte Harry gekeucht und sich weggedreht. Severus hingegen feixte nur “Was hast du denn erwartet? Nur, weil die Schuppen nicht verwesen, heißt das nicht, dass es dem Fleisch im Inneren ebenso ergeht, Potter.”

Natürlich hatte der junge Mann recht gehabt. Der Geruch in der Kammer war tatsächlich genauso wie ihr Name, nämlich Schrecklich. Außerdem hatte das Innenleben der Riesenschlange aufgrund der Schutzschicht an Schuppen keinen Vertrocknungsprozess durchgemacht. Deswegen kam ihm jedes Mal ein Schwall verfaulter, schleimiger Organe entgegen, wenn er eine Schuppe abzog. Wirklich kein Vergnügen!

Er hatte Harry laut würgen gehört, als er durch das geschaffene Loch der abgetrennten Schuppen hineingriff und nach etwas rumtasten mit einem groben Ruck Rippen herausriss. “Und du willst mal Heiler werden!”

“Heiler und Rechtsmediziner sind ja auch zwei Paar Schuhe!”, knurrte der junge Mann zurück. “Ekelhaft! Beim nächsten Mal bleibe ich am Anfang der Kammer bei den Rattenskeletten!”

Lachend hatte Severus sich aufgerichtet und mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs die stinkenden Überreste von sich entfernt. “Ist ja schon gut, Frauchen. Ich hab mehr, als ich in nächster Zeit brauchen werde. Wir können gehen.”

“Na endlich!”, hatte Harry erleichtert gekeucht, ihn fest am Handgelenk gepackt und zurück in den Vorraum gezerrt. Belustigt hatte der Lehrer auf Harrys Hand hinabgesehen, die ihn den ganzen Weg über krampfhaft festhielt. “Du kannst mich übrigens loslassen! Ich bin durchaus dazu in der Lage dir zu folgen, ohne dass du mich brachial durch die Gänge schleifen müsstest, Potter.”

“Du solltest froh sein, dass ich dich überhaupt anfassen will, nachdem ich weiß, wo dieser Arm gerade noch gesteckt hat!”

Zurück im Hauptteil des Schlosses hatten sie in seinem privaten Tränkelabor die neuen Zutaten weggeräumt und teilweise für späteren Gebrauch konserviert.

Harry hatte hier und da Fragen zu dem Trank gestellt, den er nächste Woche würde brauen müssen und hatte außerdem stolz verkündet, dass er inzwischen wüsste, was Goldfeen-Staub wäre. Seine kindliche Freude über diese Tatsache hatte Severus heimlich lächeln lassen.

Schließlich hatten sie sich in seine Wohnung zurückgezogen, für das versprochene Mittagessen. Der junge Mann hatte Severus allerdings nicht alleine kochen lassen, sondern selbst kräftig mit angepackt. Immer wieder hatten sie einander dabei berührt, waren sich aber nie in die Quere gekommen. Sie arbeiteten erstaunlich gut miteinander.

Während Severus den Tag noch einmal Revue passieren ließ, fiel ihm erst richtig auf, wie viel Zeit er heute mit dem Grünäugigen verbracht hatte, ohne auch nur eine Minute den Wunsch zu verspüren, alleine gelassen zu werden. Harry integrierte sich gut in seine Welt, ohne dabei zu viele Aspekte an sich zu reißen. Und er ließ Severus durchaus mal einige Minuten in Ruhe vor sich hin werkeln, wenn er das brauchte.

Und mit diesen Erkenntnissen wurde es jetzt wirklich Zeit, dass er eine Entscheidung traf, denn ihre Sperenzchen führten inzwischen schon ziemlich weit. Also entweder zog er jetzt bald die Notbremse und führte ihre Beziehung auf ein rein platonisches Level zurück, oder einer von ihnen würde demnächst etwas tun, dass nicht ungeschehen gemacht werden konnte.

Er sollte also lieber jetzt darüber nachdenken, was er wirklich wollte.

Er machte es sich ein bisschen gemütlicher. Mit dem Rücken gegen die Mauer gelehnt und einem Wärmezauber um sich gewickelt, könnte er eine Weile hier sitzen bleiben, wenn es nötig war.

Mental öffnete er seinen Ordner für Harry Potter und ging dann alle Aspekte noch mal einzeln durch:

Punkt 1: Hatte Harry sein Vertrauen missbraucht? Nein! Alle seine Geheimnisse waren noch genauso sicher, wie vor dem Wochenende in der Wildnis. Er konnte also davon ausgehen, dass dies auch so blieb.

Punkt 2: Zukunftspläne? Harry wollte Heiler werde und von Poppy lernen, würde also noch mindestens vier Jahre in Hogwarts bleiben. Danach wollte er vielleicht eine private Praxis oder ein Kinderheim eröffnen. Wenn Severus wollte, könnte er sich bei diesen Projekten problemlos mit einbringen.

Punkt 3: Familie? Kinder wollte der Gryffindor nicht adoptieren, da er schon Teddy hatte. Aber Patenonkel wollte er sein. Das war etwas, das Severus sehr erleichterte. Er verspürte nämlich wirklich keinen Wunsch nach eigenen Kindern.

Punkt 4: Sex? Ja, gerne und viel! Mehr konnte er dazu nicht sagen. Harry mochte zwar unerfahren sein, aber er war eindeutig interessiert und lernwillig. Und obendrein sehr attraktiv! Was wollte er also mehr?

Eine ganze andere Geschichte war allerdings die Sache mit dem Angebot für Sex in der Höhle. Gezielt nachgefragt hatte Severus nicht. Es hatte sich einfach nicht die richtige Situation ergeben.

Aber er hatte auch nicht mehr das Gefühl gehabt, dass er eine ausformulierte Antwort brauchte, denn Harry hatte bereits zugegeben, dass er sexuell kaum bis keine Erfahrungen hatte. Bestimmt hatte der Schüler einfach sein erstes Mal nicht auf einem kalten, nassen Steinboden haben wollen. Und dann auch noch mit einem kranken Mann. Ganz sicher hatte der Kerl in Bezug auf sein erstes Mal ziemlich klischeehafte, romantische Vorstellungen. Irgendwie nahm er ihm das nicht einmal übel!

Punkt 5: Und das war eindeutig der Schwierigste von allen!

War Severus wirklich dazu bereit den jungen Mann in sein alltägliches Leben, in sein Herz und in seine Gedanken zu lassen?

So lange Jahre hatte er jetzt schon nur sich selbst als Gesellschaft gehabt und nur auf sein eigenes Urteil vertraut. Klar, da war Albus gewesen, aber der hatte immer etwas von ihm erwartet. Er hatte keinerlei Schwäche zeigen können. Bei Harry war das anders.

Außerdem fühlte es sich bisher nicht an, als müsste er für den Schüler auf etwas verzichten oder für ihn Kompromisse machen. Sie fügten sich auch so harmonisch ineinander.

Was jetzt also? Wollte er es mit einer echten Beziehung probieren?

Etwas in seinem Inneren sträubte sich noch. Da war dieses unbestimmte Gefühl, dass etwas Schreckliches passieren würde, wenn er sich Harry zu sehr öffnete. Doch er konnte für dieses Gefühl des Widerstands keinen logischen Grund finden.

Natürlich bestand immer die Möglichkeit, dass eine Partnerschaft auf Dauer keinen Bestand haben würde. Doch genauso gut könnten sie zusammen bleiben, bis Einer von ihnen starb. Das würden sie aber erst herausfinden, wenn sie es probierten.

Was war also sein verdammtes Problem?

War es die öffentliche Meinung, die ihn zurück hielt?

Seit wann interessierten ihn die Ansichten anderer?

Und eine geheime Beziehung war auch keine Option, denn erstens würde Harry auf Dauer denken, dass er sich für ihn schämte. Und zweitens würden weiterhin alle Hexen und Zauberer da draußen versuchen bei dem Bengel zu landen. Und das ging ja mal so gar nicht! Teilen würde er den Idioten auf gar keinen Fall, wenn er ihn erst Mal hatte.

Oder sollten sie doch besser bei einer normalen Freundschaft bleiben?

Doch allein der Gedanke daran, alle die kleinen Zärtlichkeiten und die anrüchigen Späße bleiben zu lassen, missfiel ihm schon gewaltig. Er mochte all diese Dinge! Jede sanfte Berührung und jede Neckerei! Kurz um, er mochte Harry!

Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er den Grünäugigen auch mit niemand anderem zusammen sehen wollte!

Er hatte also eigentlich gar keine andere Wahl, als es zumindest zu probieren, oder? Selbst wenn er es nur Tat, um sich zu beweisen, dass er kein Feigling war!

Er grinste fies. Armer Harry!

Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, worauf er sich da eingelassen hatte. Er war kein allzu netter Mann und würde sich auch für den Gryffindor nicht ändern. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er mit einem riesigen Paket an schlimmen Erinnerungen und negativen Angewohnheiten daher kam. Aber irgendwie hatte er trotzdem das Gefühl, dass er Bengel ziemlich gut mit seiner Entscheidung würde leben können.

Er seufzte erleichtert. Er fühlte sich viel besser, jetzt wo er sein Innerstes ausklamüsert und auf Kurs gebracht hatte.

Eigentlich hätte er jetzt problemlos in seine Wohnung zurückkehren können, aber er wollte nicht. Dieses ziehende Gefühl in seiner Brust, welches er die letzten Tage immer wieder verspürte hatte, sagte ihm, dass er Potter vermisste.

Daher entschied er sich auf die Rückkehr des jungen Mannes zu warten.

Er versuchte sich außerdem einzureden, dass er sichergehen wollte, dass alle seine Schüler wieder sicher in ihren Betten ankamen. Aber das war schwierig, wenn man gleichzeitig darüber nachdachte, wie viele Menschen heute Abend wohl versuchten Harry in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln oder schlimmeres.

Er hatte sich bisher nie für den kontrollsüchtigen Beziehungstypen gehalten, aber er wollte seine Chance bei Harry auch auf gar keinen Fall versäumen! Nicht, wenn er sich gerade erst dazu durchgerungen hatte, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen! Daher kam ihm Momentan jede Minute, die der Grünäugige außerhalb der Schlossmauern verbrachte, wie ein unnötiges Risiko vor.

Er schaffte es trotzdem sich für einige Stunden auf sein Buch zu konzentrieren.

Es ging schon auf Mitternacht zu, als Severus endlich ein paar Gestallten im hellen Licht des Dezembermondes durch den Schnee stapfen sah. Zügig richtete er sich auf, steckte sein Buch beiseite und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Schlossportal. Es war ein Glück, dass er so viele Geheimgänge kannte, denn so war er lange vor den Neuankömmlingen dort und konnte sich in den Schatten verstecken.

Er drückte sich noch weiter in die Dunkelheit hinein, als die ersten Stimmen vom Portal aus hörbar wurden. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wer sprach oder was gesagt wurde, aber jemand zischte kurz später laut, um denjenigen zum Schweigen zu bringen. Stattdessen fing die Person allerdings nur an zu lachen.

Einen Augenblick danach öffnete sich das Tor und Draco schob sich hindurch. “Er soll leise sein!“, flüsterte der Blonde.

Ihm folgte Granger, die Harry stützte, welcher sich nicht selbst auf den Beinen halten konnte. Sofort war Severus alarmiert, doch er blieb noch wo er war. Weasley rutschte mit seinen nassen Sohlen mehr hinein als das er lief, fing sich aber gleich und ging dann seiner Freundin zur Hand, denn Potter schwankte bedenklich.

“Man, Harry!”, zischte der Rotschopf. “Hilf doch mal ein bisschen mit!”

Harry schnaubte laut. “Ich hab Hunger!”, maulte er.

“Dann hättest du halt dein Hühnchen essen müssen.”, fauchte Miss Neun-Mal-Klug leise, während sie versuchte ihren besten Freund in Richtung Treppe zu bugsieren. Harry sträubte sich und grub die Fersen in den Marmorboden.

“Bääh! Hat geschmeckt wie Duddys alte Turnschuhe. Ich will Wassermelone. Nein, Gummibärchen. Oh nein, Walnusseis mit Sahne und Karamellsoße!” Plötzlich wieder dazu in der Lage eigenständig zu laufen, machte Potter sich in einer fließenden Bewegung von seinen Freunden frei und marschierte in Richtung Küche. Dadurch verloren Granger und Weasley das Gleichgewicht und landeten auf dem Hintern.

Der Tränkemeister hörte seinen Patensohn verhalten kichern und hielt das für den perfekten Moment, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Mit dramatischer Wirkung schritt er aus den Schatten hinaus und direkt hinein in das Sichtfeld eines bestimmten grünäugigen Gryffindors.

“Severus!”, rief dieser laut und begeistert, sobald er ihn erblickte. Spontan änderte er seine Laufbahn und lief dann ungebremst in ihn hinein. Der Lehrer schwankte unter der Kraft des Aufpralls und hielt sich auch danach nur schwerlich auf den Beinen, da Harry seine Arme fest um Severus Brust geschlungen hatte. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er mit einem Octopus ringen. Er legte seine Arme um den jungen Mann, als dieser sein Gesicht in Severus Nacken vergrub und stellte sie wieder aufrecht hin, bevor er sich noch was im Rücken zerrte.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen blickte er die anderen Schüler fragend an.

“Es tut mir so leid, Professor!”, beeilte sich Granger zu sagen und rappelte sich hoch. “Harry hat heute Abend ein bisschen zu viel getrunken. Ich glaube nicht, dass er weiß, was er da tut.”

“Du musst das schon richtig erzählen, Hermine. Es ist noch viel besser als das, Severus! Potter hat sich die meiste Zeit des Abends in der Küche bei den Hauselfen versteckt und hat sich da volllaufen lassen. Erzähl ihm, wie viele Butterbier du getrunken hast, Potter!”, stichelte Draco.

Harry schien den fiesen Unterton allerdings nicht mitbekommen zu haben, denn er hob sein Gesicht und strahlte seinen Lehrer stolz an. “17! Und ich hab was getrunken, dass ’Sex on the Beach’ heißt! Hat Mipsy mir gegeben! Mipsy ist meine neue Freundin, und Toto und Hannibal auch. Ich glaube nur, dass ich ärger mit Kreacher kriegen werde.”

Beinahe hätte Severus über die nachdenkliche Miene des Bengels gelacht, aber er konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen. “Und warum haben Sie sich in der Küche versteck, Mister Potter? War Ihnen die Elite der Europäischen Zauberergemeinschaft nicht exklusiv genug?”

Angewidert streckte der Idiot seine Zunge raus. “Alle wollen sie ein Stück von mir abhaben, obwohl sie mich gar nicht kennen. Langweilige, alte Männer mit ihren verstaubten Meinungen und rührselige Hexen, die einen ständig antatschen. Außerdem warst du nicht da!“

Während er sprach, wurde er in Severus Armen immer schwerer und ihm schienen gerade die Augen zuzufallen. Eigentlich war es beeindruckend, wie viele Wörter der Kerl noch hintereinander bekam.

“Mister Potter, ich bin kein Bett!”

“Aber du bist warm und kuschelig und riechst gut.”, murmelte er mit schmollendem Gesichtsausdruck.

Severus verdrehte die Augen. “Und wo ist Miss Lovegood, wenn ich fragen darf? Ich bin mir sicher, gesehen zu haben, dass die junge Frau dabei war, als sie aufbrachen.”

“Luna übernachtet heute Zuhause, Professor. Ihr Vater hat morgen Geburtstag und sie möchte ein bisschen mit ihm feiern. Sie kommt also erst morgen Abend zurück.”, erklärte Granger hilfsbereit, ihre Augen ruhten aber weiter auf Harry. Severus stellte fest, dass sie einen verdächtigen Ausdruck in den Augen hatte. Auch Draco wirkte von der Szene gefesselt. Nur Ronald wirkte absolut unwissend, aber das war nichts Neues. Den Kerl musste man praktisch mit der Nase drauf stoßen.

Severus räusperte sich. “Nun gut. Ich denke, sie sollten dann jetzt ins Bett. Du auch, Harry! Kein Abstecher zur Küche! Du würdest nur die Hauselfen aufscheuchen, und das willst du doch nicht, oder?”

Mit großen, unschuldigen Augen blickte der Bengel ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf.

“Brav. Dann geh jetzt mit deinen Freunden mit.”

“Na gut. Schlaf schön, Severus!”

Mit etwas wackligen Beinen begab sich der junge Mann zurück zu seinen Freunden und kurz später waren sie schon am Ende der Treppe verschwunden.

Der Tränkemeister selbst begleitete noch seinen Patensohn zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, bevor auch er sich hinlegte. Noch währende des Einschlafens begann er Pläne für die nahe Zukunft zu schmieden.


	21. Kapitel 20

Selbstkritisch drehte Severus sich ein letztes Mal vor dem bodenlangen Spiegel und betrachtete seine Aufmachung eingehend von allen Seiten. Normaler Weise war ihm sein Aussehen völlig gleichgültig. Gutes Aussehen könnte ihm beim Unterrichten von Teenagern sogar zum Nachteil werden, wenn die Blagen ihn anschmachteten, statt ihre Kessel im Blick zu behalten.

Aber heute war sein Äußeres dann doch einmal wichtig, denn heute war die Nacht der Nächte! Er hatte sich selbst fest versprochen, dass er heute Abend den letzten Schritt auf Harry zugehen würde, um ihn für sich zu erobern. Und er hatte sich außerdem dazu entschieden dies vor den Augen aller Partygäste zu tun.

Das hatte mehrere Gründe. Erstens wollte er dem Gryffindor von Anfang an zeigen, wie er zu ihrer Beziehung stand, nämlich stolz und selbstbewusst! Zweitens konnte er sich so im Nachhinein nur schlecht rausreden, falls er aus irgendwelchen Gründen doch noch einmal Panik bekommen sollte. Schließlich würde es genug Zeugen geben, die anschließend von Ihnen ein Fortbestehen der Beziehung erwarten würden. Und Drittens sollte die ganze verdammte Welt wissen, dass Harry Potter ihm gehörte, und zwar nur ihm allein. Zugegeben, für ihn der wichtigste Punkt, weil er nun mal ein selbstsüchtiger Bastard war.

Doch um die Öffentlichkeit nicht noch mehr gegen sich aufzubringen, wenn er es schon wagte den begehrtesten Junggesellen vom Markt zu nehmen, hielt er es für angebracht sich wenigstens ein bisschen zurecht zu machen. So würde vielleicht nicht ganz so stark auffallen, wie weit der Schüler außerhalb seiner Liga war.

Und da er wusste, dass Narzissa immer einen Fotographen beauftragte den Abend in schillerndsten Farben festzuhalten, würde mit etwas Glück auch noch ein schönes Erinnerungsfoto dabei für sie rauskommen, auf dem er nicht aussah, wie eine Fledermaus in Übergröße.

Dem festlichen Anlass entsprechend hatte er größtenteils auf sein übliches Schwarz verzichtet. Stattdessen trug er eine Kombination aus Weste, Anzughose und Festumhang, nicht unähnlich dem was der Grünäugige letzte Woche getragen hatte, aus einem glänzenden, grauen Stoff. Aus welchem Material genau konnte er nicht sagen. Er hatte dem Verkäufer aus Desinteresse nicht lang genug zugehört. Dazu ein schwarzes Hemd und eine Krawatte in der Farbe von Harrys Augen.

Zudem hatte er sich die Haare nach hinten gebunden, weil ihm aufgefallen war, dass der junge Mann die Angewohnheit hatte ihm seine Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Und wenn Potter sein Gesicht gerne sehen wollte, würde er ihm diesen Wunsch nicht verwehren.

Er sah sich selbst in die Augen und zuckte mit den Schultern. Severus schätzte, dass er ganz okay aussah.

Besser bekam er es auf jeden Fall nicht hin.

Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und zog seine Socken an. Es war dasselbe gelb-orangene Paar, das Potter vor genau einer Woche getragen hatte. Dieser hatte es ihm am Mittwochmorgen frisch gewaschen zurückgebracht, kurz bevor er in den Hogwarts-Express gestiegen war, um über die Weihnachtsferien zu den Weasleys zu fahren.

Sie hatten die Woche über leider schon wieder nur sehr wenig gemeinsame Zeit gefunden.

Den Sonntag nach der Spendengala war der Idiot schlichtweg zu verkatert, um viel mehr zu tun, als zu schlafen.

Der Tränkemeister hätte ihm natürlich jederzeit ein Katermittel brauen können, aber er sah es gar nicht ein dieses gesundheitsschädigende Verhalten auch noch zu fördern! Harry sollte seine Lektion wie jeder andere lernen. Der Idiot hatte etwas Dummes getan und musste nun infolge dessen mit den Konsequenzen leben.

Der Lehrer hatte ihn nur kurz zum Mittagessen gesehen. Da hatte Harry die meiste Zeit mit geschlossenen Augen und gerunzelter Stirn an einer Birne rumgeknabbert. Aber als sich ihre Blicke für einen Moment trafen, hatte der Schüler gelächelt. Das hatte ihm vorerst gereicht.

Zur Montagsstunde Zaubertränke war der Grünäugige dann wieder fit. Da an dem Tag aber Theorie für die Achtklässler auf dem Plan gestanden hatte, war er nicht wirklich dazu gekommen ihr neckisches Spielchen vom vergangenen Donnerstag wieder aufzunehmen. In seiner Rolle als Lehrer hatte er sich schließlich professionell zu verhalten. Selbst letzte Woche hatte er sich gleichzeitig darum bemüht Harry Tipps zu seiner Arbeit zu geben.

Mit dem Ergebnis, dass er ihm ein E hatte wiedergeben können.

Aber zumindest hatte er seine Finger unauffällig über die des Gryffindors streichen lassen können, als dieser ihm seine neusten Hausaufgaben nach vorne brachte.

Dienstag hatten sie einander gar nicht gesehen. Das lag zum einen daran, dass Harry noch für die Ferien zu packen hatte und zum anderen hatte Severus selbst genug mit den Vorbereitungen für den Zaubertrank zu tun. Nur gut, dass er die letzten fehlenden Zutaten allesamt in den Gewächshäusern und im schwarzen See gefunden hatte. Vieles musste nämlich ganz frisch sein.

Und dann der Mittwoch. Wie bereits erwähnt war der Grünäugige kurz zu seiner Wohnung gekommen. Natürlich waren die Socken nur ein Vorwand, soviel wussten sie beide.

Dank der Ereignisse der letzten zwei Wochen stand ihre Beziehung völlig in der Schwebe. Und nun hatte ihnen eine örtliche Trennung auf längere Zeit bevorgestanden, also war ein Abschied angebracht. Den dieser verschaffte einem die Sicherheit, dass alles noch beim ‘jetztstand’ war, wenn man endlich wieder aufeinander stieß.

Severus wäre tatsächlich irritiert gewesen, hätte der Schüler sich nicht die Zeit genommen noch bei ihm reinzuschauen.

An der unangenehmen Situation bei der tatsächlichen Verabschiedung hatte das natürlich nichts verbessert. Es war schmerzlich offensichtlich, dass Harry auf irgendeine Art Zugeständnis gehofft hatte, als sie so dicht beieinander an der Tür gestanden hatten und einander in die Augen blickten. Doch Severus hatte ihm dies nicht geben können, noch nicht!

Er glaubte sowieso nicht, dass er Harry hätte gehen lassen, sobald er dessen Lippen erstmals mit seinen umschlang. Und dann hätte er sich mit einem wütenden Haufen Weasleys rumschlagen müssen. Darauf konnte er verzichten. Abgesehen davon musste ja irgendwer auch den Trank brauen, den die Heilerin im Krankenflügel so dringend benötigte.

Letztlich hatten sie sich beide mit einem Händedruck begnügen müssen, der sich sogar für den Tränkemeister albern anfühlte.

Und seitdem hoffte er auf heute Abend!

Er hatte den ganzen Mittwoch nichts anderes getan, als sich das Wiedersehen zu erträumen, während er in seinem kühlen, kleinen Labor vor sich hin rührte.

Der Trank war unkompliziert und zügig fertig geworden, so hatte er ihn Donnerstag noch vor dem Frühstück kommentarlos abgeben können. Blöd nur, dass er seither nichts mehr hatte, mit dem er sich von seinem bevorstehenden Armageddon hatte ablenken können.

Alle paar Stunden versuchte sein Verstand ihn erneut davon zu überzeugen, dass die ganze Geschichte nur in Schmerz für ihn enden konnte. Das Harry ihn genauso benutzen würde, wie die Anderen, und er am Ende wieder einmal der Dumme wäre.

Er konnte von Glück reden, dass sein Herz so eisern an die Motive des Gryffindors glaubte, denn sonst wäre er inzwischen vielleicht von seinem Plan zurückgerudert.

Severus zurrte die Schleife an seinen Schuhen fest und war nun endgültig bereit.

Außer ihm waren nur Filius und Minerva zu der Feier eingeladen worden. Die Schulleiterin hatte sich jedoch dazu entschlossen die verbliebenen Schüler nicht alleine zu lassen. So sammelte er lediglich den kleinen Professor für Zauberkunst ein und sie reisten gemeinsam per Flohnetz zum Chateau de Malfoy in Aberdeen. Malfoy Manor hatte die Familie nach dem Krieg, Merlin sei Dank, verkauft. Da hatten ohnehin nur negative Erinnerungen dran gehangen und das Chateau war viel komfortabler.

Die beiden Professoren wurden sehr freundlich im Floh-Raum begrüßt. Man nahm Ihnen die Gastgeschenke ab und bat sie dann einen Augenblick im Foyer zu warten, bis ein Platzanweiser sie zu ihrem Tisch geleiten würde. Dem Tränkemeister kam dieser Aufwand reichlich übertrieben vor, aber so war Narzissa halt. Durchgeplant bis zum Ende.

Severus nutzte die Wartezeit, um sich in aller Ruhe nach seinem Harry umzusehen. Stattdessen entdeckte er jedoch zunächst Draco, der in ein angeregtes Gespräch mit Astoria Greengrass verstrickt war und einen Satz roter Ohren vorzuweisen hatte. Der Lehrer schmunzelte. Rote Ohren waren bei dem jungen Slytherin immer ein Zeichen von Nervosität, aber das war wohl abzusehen. Immerhin gab es einen Ehevertrag zwischen den beiden alten Familien. Es war also durchaus möglich, dass der Blonde gerade mit seiner zukünftigen Gattin sprach. Da sollte er dementsprechend nicht stören.

Als nächstes fanden seine Augen Longbottom und Lovegood. Bei Longbottoms Anblick war ihm automatisch ein lautes, verächtliches Schnauben entfahren, weshalb Filius sich tadelnd zu ihm umwandte. “Na, na, Severus. Wir wollen dem jungen Neville doch wohl nicht sein Weihnachten vermiesen, oder?”

“Solange dieser Taugenichts sich von mir fern hält, droht ihm von meiner Seite aus kein Unheil, wenn es das ist, was du befürchtest.”

Bevor sie anfangen konnten sich über dieses Thema zu streiten, kam praktischer Weise ein Platzanweiser daher.

Der Langhaarige stellte schnell irritiert fest, dass man ihn und Filius nicht gemeinsam an einen der etlichen runden Tische platzierte. Sein Kollege kam an einem Tisch am Rande des Festraums zu einer Schar spitzbübisch aussehender, alter Männer, die den kleinwüchsigen Magier mit großem Trara begrüßten.

Severus hingegen kam direkt neben die Tanzfläche. Außer ihm war noch niemand da, aber als er sich die anderen Namensschilder durchlas, schwante ihm übles. Die Chefin des Hauses hatte ihn an einen Tisch mit anderen Meistern der Zaubertränke gesetzt. Eigentlich ein netter Gedanke. Leider hielt er jedem Einzelnen von ihnen für unfähige Schwachköpfe! Das würde ja ein spaßiges Abendessen.

Er setzte sich und bestellte sich erst einmal einen Kamillentee für seine Nerven.

Geduldig rührte er seinen Tee und begann seine Suche von neuem.

Der Minister war gerade eingetroffen und nahm auf der anderen Seite der Tanzfläche einen Platz in Severus’ direktem Sichtfeld ein. Sie nickten einander höflich zu. Um Kingsley herum aufgedunsene Männer die nach Geld zu stinken schienen.

Dann entdeckte er endlich eine große Gruppe mit feuerroten Haarschöpfen. Die Gastgeberin war auch unter ihnen und schien zu versuchen die Versammlung aufzulösen. Es dauert nicht lange, da wurden Molly und Arthur abgekapselt und von ihren Kindern getrennt gesetzt. Sie sahen nicht Glücklich aus. Die Höllenzwillinge hingegen wirkten erfreut mit Florian Fortescue und Ambrosius Flume von Honigtopf zusammengesteckt zu werden.

Und dann fanden seine Augen endlich Harry! Narzissa hatte den jungen Mann etwas grob am Arm gepackt und zog ihn von seinen Freunden fort. Dieser trug eine gequälte Miene, nebst einem perfekt sitzenden silbernen Festumhang, zur Schau. Schließlich kamen sie am Tisch des Ministers an und der Grünäugige wurde dort einfach auf einen Stuhl genötigt.

Severus verdrehte die Augen. Warum mussten alle so viel von dem jungen Mann erwarten? Nur weil er den Dunklen Lord besiegt hatte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er politisch genug gebildet war, um mit den lenkenden Mächten des Landes an einem Tisch zu sitzen.

Da hatte Narzissa dem Bengel wirklich keinen Gefallen mit getan!

Bevor er Potter jedoch auf sich aufmerksam machen konnte, wurde er von der Ankunft seiner eigenen Tischnachbarn abgelenkt. Man beäugte ihn skeptisch. Dem Einen oder Anderen war er wohl schon einmal auf die Füße getreten. Doch es war ihm gleich. Er war schließlich nicht hier, um mit diesen Ignoranten zu sozialisieren.

Als er sich wieder umwandte traf sein Blick direkt auf Grüne Augen. Der junge Mann strahlte ihn an, als Severus ihm seinerseits ein Lächeln schenkte.

Salazar, Harry war manchmal wirklich wie eine kleine Sonne, die den ganzen Raum erhellen konnte! Er konnte es kaum noch erwarten, dieses Licht in all seinen restlichen Lebenstagen zu genießen.

oOoOoOoOo

Bei Merlin, Severus sah einfach nur zum Anbeißen aus! Harry musste sich ganz schön zusammenreißen, um nicht zu sabbern. Das wäre bei den Männern an seinem Tisch wohl gar nicht gut angekommen!

Er wusste wirklich nicht, warum Dracos Mutter ihn ausgerechnet hier haben wollte. Kingsley war okay, aber sie hatten nie wirklich viel miteinander zu tun gehabt. Außerhalb des Ordens schon gar nicht und über den konnte sie hier ja nun kaum diskutieren, wo Fremde mithörten.

Die Herrschaften waren außerdem schon damit beschäftigt Politik zu diskutieren, als er eintraf.

Viel langweiliger konnte es für ihn gar nicht mehr werden!

Zu seinem großen Schrecken stellte er jedoch sehr schnell fest, dass diese alten Säcke tatsächlich seine Meinung hören wollten. Die konnte er ihnen aber natürlich nicht geben, denn woher zum Teufel sollte er wissen, ob man im Konflikt mit Moldawien Botschafter entsenden sollte oder doch lieber gleich mit Sanktionen drohte? Er wusste ja nicht einmal wo das Land lag und was es sich zu Schulden hatte kommen lassen!

Genau diese Art von Meinungshascherei war der Grund, warum er sich letzte Woche bei den Elfen in der Küche versteckt hatte.

Aber das würde ihm Dracos Mutter vermutlich niemals verzeihen. So blieb er brav auf seinem Platz sitzen und blickte schmachtend zu dem Tisch, an dem seine Freunde beisammen saßen und sich amüsierten oder warf immer wieder sehnsüchtige Blick zu Severus hinüber.

Andererseits wirkte der Tränkemeister die meiste Zeit über auch nicht sehr zufrieden. Harry sah ihn immer wieder die Augen verdrehen und die geschockten Gesichter am Tisch gegenüber machten klar, dass der Mann wohl auch ziemlich freizügig mit Beleidigungen um sich warf. Trotzdem glaubte Harry, dass für ihn dies unterhaltsamer gewesen wäre. Selbst, wenn die spitzen Kommentare gegen ihn gerichtet wären.

Bevor das Dinner jedoch verspeist war, brauchte er gar nicht daran zu denken sich umzusetzen. Kurz dachte er darüber nach sich etwas Hochprozentiges zu bestellen, aber die Kopfschmerzen von letzter Woche waren ihm noch zu frisch im Gedächtnis, als das er diese Qual noch einmal riskieren wollte.

Harry war schon kurz erleichtert, als Mrs. Malfoy auf ein Podium trat, weil er glaubte das Essen würde nun endlich serviert, doch sie hielt eine langweilige Rede über die Werte von sozialen Kontakten, die zwar Leidenschaftlich vorgetragen wurde, aber viel zu lang war. Und ihr folgten dann auch noch zwei weitere Redner, einer davon Kingsley. Nahm das denn gar kein Ende mehr?

Der Grünäugige rutschte inzwischen schon andauernd unruhig auf seinem Platz umher, zupfte an seinem Kragen oder rührte in dem Tee vor seiner Nase, obwohl er ihn pur trank! Merlin, er hasste das alles hier! Er fühlte sich unwohl, ihm war zu warm und er hatte Hunger! Dazu die Langeweile.

Allein die Tatsache, dass Severus in Sichtweite saß, hielt ihn davon ab einfach aufzustehen und zu gehen.

Immer wieder stahl er sich kleine Momentaufnahmen von dem Mann zusammen. Er sah einfach so gut aus in diesen Farben. Oft genug trafen sich auch ihre Blicke und jedes Mal verspürte Harry den Wunsch einfach zu dem Mann rüber zu rennen und ihn zu küssen. Der eine kleine Kuss, den sie in der Höhle geteilt hatten, war schon viel zu lange her und verdeutlichte nicht einmal die Hälfte der Hingabe, welche er für den Langhaarigen inzwischen empfand.

Er wollte so viel mehr!

Und doch fragte er sich, ob es dazu jemals kommen würde.

Wann immer er das Gefühl hatte, dass sie kurz davor standen, blockte der Mann plötzlich ab. Scheinbar ohne jeden Grund. In der Höhle waren sie einander schnell näher gekommen, warum schienen sie also nun auf der Stelle zu treten? Harry fragte sich, ob es daran lag, dass sie nicht mehr so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen konnten. Oder vielleicht hatte er doch alles komplett falsch verstanden und Severus war nicht auf die gleiche Weise an ihm interessiert? Die Sache machte ihn schier Wahnsinnig!

Und doch, wenn er zu Severus rüber blickte und sich dessen schwarze Augen in seinen bohrte, blitzte da nicht etwas in ihren Tiefen? Bildete er sich das alles ein, weil er es sich wünschte?

Immerhin hatte der Lehrer ihm nur die Hand gereicht, als er gekommen war, um sich zu verabschieden. Das war doch seltsam!

Über das Thema hatte er schon die vergangenen Tage im Fuchsbau sinniert und er dachte auch nun stillschweigend darüber nach, als endlich die Vorspeise serviert wurde.

Als der Hauptgang kam versuchte er die ganze Sache zu verdrängen, und als das Dessert vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand, wünschte er sich, er könnte mit irgendwem über sein Durcheinander reden.

Leider ging das nicht. Hermine hätte bestimmt ein Ohr für ihn gehabt, aber er wollte einfach nicht Severus Vertrauen missbrauchen und er war halt schlecht darin vor dieser Hexe etwas geheim zu halten. Mit so was wie: ‘Ich habe da einen Freund…’, brauchte er Hermine gar nicht erst kommen. Schließlich kannte sie alle seine Freunde, die infrage kommen würden und hätte fix alle außer ihn selbst ausgeschlossen.

Er blickte zu dem Tisch mit seinen Freunden hinüber. Sie schienen alle Spaß zu haben und Harry wäre nur zu gerne bei ihnen, obwohl Ginny, samt ihrem aktuellen Bettgefährten, ebenfalls dort saß.

Knapp eine Stunde später wurden endlich die Teller abgeräumt. Der Grünäugig war zwar nun satt, auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte, was er da eigentlich gegessen hatte, aber glücklicher war er immer noch nicht!

Das Tischgespräch hatte sich inzwischen der Verzinsung von großen Kapitalanlagen zugewandt.

“Was glauben Sie, Mister Potter, sollte man den Kobolden stärkere Regulierungen auferlegen? Immerhin geht es hier um das Kapital unserer Zukunft und unserer Kinder. Diese Wesen streichen ohnehin schon viel zu große Gewinne ein, als das man ihnen gestatten könnte…”

“Meine Herren, verzeihen Sie die Störung!”, ertönte mit einmal Mal eine kühle Stimme direkt hinter Harry. Dieser wirbelte auf seinem Platz herum. “Dürfte ich Ihnen Mister Potter wohl für einen Moment entführen? Ich hätte da noch etwas Persönliches mit ihm zu besprechen.”

Die alten Säcke wirkten kurz verblüfft, gestatteten ihnen jedoch mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln die Unterbrechung. Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie dies nur taten, weil Severus ein Kriegsheld war. Er war trotzdem sofort auf den Beinen und Severus legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, um ihn von dem Tisch wegzuführen.

“Merlin, ich dachte wirklich, ich würde da versauern. Vielen Dank für die Rettung, Severus. Du bist mein Held!”, murmelte er leise, kaum dass sie außer Hörweite waren. Die Mundwinkel des Mannes zuckten, auch wenn er sich größtenteils um eine neutrale Miene bemühte.

“Das ist es doch, was ich immer tue, oder nicht, Potter? Ich rette deinen entzückenden Arsch aus ausweglosen Situationen!”

Der Schüler lachte. “Entzückend? So wurde mein Popo noch von niemandem genannt.”

Snape grinste frech. “Ich könnte noch ganz andere Sachen über deine Kehrseite sagen, aber das sparen wir uns vielleicht lieber für später auf!”

“Wie viel später?”, fragte Harry leicht verstimmt. Wofür erst solche Andeutungen machen, wenn am Ende dann doch nichts dabei rum kam? Der Mann machte ihn wirklich fertig.

Doch seine Laune hob sich augenblicklich, als er erkannte, wohin der Lehrer ihn führte. Sie waren am Tisch mit seinen Freunden angekommen.

Bedrohlich blieb Severus hinter Rons Stuhl stehen und zog seinen Zauberstab. “Mister Weasley, an Ihrer Stelle würde ich rüber rutschen! Du auch Draco! Macht Platz!”

Etwas irritiert rückten die versammelten Schüler näher zusammen und machten so eine Stelle frei. Luna und Hermine hatten ihre Blicke dabei fest auf Harry gerichtet, denn Severus Hand auf seiner Schulter war ihnen natürlich nicht entgangen.

Kaum hatte sich eine große Lücke aufgetan, da ließ der Tränkemeister auch schon zwei zusätzliche Stühle aus dem nichts erscheinen.

Er zog einen davon zurück und bedeutete Harry dann mit einer kleinen Verbeugung sich zu setzen. Dieser spürte, wie ihm Wärme ins Gesicht krabbelte, als der Mann ihm die Sitzgelegenheit zurechtrückte.

Gleich darauf schob sich der Langhaarige elegant auf den Stuhl neben seinem.

“Du hast es an deinem Tisch wohl selbst auch nicht mehr ausgehalten!”, stellte er neckend fest. Merlin, sie saßen so dicht zusammen, dass ihre Schultern aneinander gepresst wurden. Er linste kurz zu Hermine rüber und stellte fest, dass ihr dieser Umstand ebenfalls nicht entgangen war, denn sie grinste ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und fragendem Ausdruck in den Augen an.

“Ganz recht. Wie diese Kretins ihre Meisterprüfung bestehen konnten, ist mir schleierhaft!”, knurrte Severus finster.

“Es kann halt nicht jeder so clever sein, wie du.”, gab Harry zurück. “Und selbst wenn, würdest du sie vermutlich trotzdem noch für Idioten halten.”

“Du bist ein Idiot, Harry. Diese Gestallten dahinten sind die reinste Sauerstoffverschwendung!”

“Du sagst ständig so nette Sachen zu mir!”, seufzte Harry spielerisch. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis im klar wurde, dass er Rest der Anwesenden seltsam still war. “Was ist?”

“Irgendwie benehmt ihr euch komisch.”, kam es vorsichtig von Ron.

“Daran sollten Sie sich besser schnell gewöhnen, Mister Weasley!”

“Und warum?”

“Weil Sie in Zukunft wohl noch mehr von mir zu sehen bekommen!”

Überrascht sah Harry den Mann neben sich an. Bedeutete diese Aussage das, wonach sie klang?

Er versuchte die Antwort an den schwarzen Augen abzulesen, wurde aber unterbrochen, als mit einem Mal ein Orchester zu spielen begann und Narzissa Malfoy zusammen mit Kingsley auf die Tanzfläche schwebte, begleitet durch den höflichen Applaus der Gäste.

Bald schon füllte sich das Parkett.

“Oh ja, gute Idee! Lass uns tanzen gehen, Nev!”, säuselte Luna verträumt und zog den Tollpatsch auf die Beine.

Die nächsten Minuten vergingen damit den beiden beim Tanzen zuzusehen. Luna war wie immer ihr unorthodoxes Selbst und drehte sich, in Kombination mit den obskursten Armbewegungen, munter im Kreis. Der arme Neville schien gar nicht zu wissen, was er tun sollte, und entschied sich schließlich ziemlich steif einfach nur von einem Fuß auf den Anderen zu treten.

Harry konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, auch wenn es ihm Leid tat, das es auf die Kosten seines Freundes war.

Als er sich den Anderen wieder zuwandte, fiel ihm als erstes Rons angeekelter Blick auf. Kurz dachte er schon, das läge an Severus‘ Anwesenheit, doch dann erblickte auch er die tatsächliche Ursache. Ginny hatte sich dazu entschieden mal wieder eine Show abzuziehen!

Bei diesem Punkt hatte er nicht gelogen, als er Severus in seiner vorgetäuschten Ohnmacht gestand, wie lächerlich und teils auch widerwärtig er das Verhalten der jungen Frau fand.

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Lehrer seine Meinung zu dem Thema spätestens jetzt teilte. Wer würde auch nicht?

Ginny saß inzwischen auf dem Schoss ihres Mackers, von dem Harry nicht einmal den Namen wusste, und sie taten etwas, dass man guten Gewissens nicht mehr Küssen nennen konnte. Eigentlich leckten sie einander vielmehr die Gesichter ab. Generell war eine ganze Menge Zunge im Spiel. Harry schüttelte erschaudernd den Kopf.

Er konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, dass Küssen mit Zunge ganz nett war, aber doch nicht so! Warum mussten denn bitte alle Leute drum herum die Zungen sehen? Und warum wirkte es, als versuchte Ginny die Visage von dem Typen zu fressen? War den Beiden eigentlich klar, dass ihnen Speichel auf die teure Abendbekleidung tropfte?

Unter dem Tisch legte sich eine warme Hand auf sein Knie. Überrascht sah er zu Severus, der ihn anblickte und leicht lächelte.

“Jetzt verstehe ich, worauf du dich bezogen hast.”, meinte der Lehrer leise und zuckte mit dem Kopf in die Richtung des knutschenden Paars. “Nicht gerade ein erhebender Anblick.”

Harry nickte nur, aber er bekam kein Wort raus, denn Severus Hand war inzwischen heimlich, still und leise von seinem Knie weiter hoch zu der Innenseite seines Oberschenkels gewandert.

Der Mann beugte sich näher zu ihm und er flüsterte nun. “Vielleicht sollten wir ihnen zeigen, wie man das wirklich macht?”

Dem Grünäugige stockte der Atem, bevor er krampfhaft schluckte. Jetzt? Hier? Veralberte der Kerl ihn gerade? Nach all den verpassten Gelegenheiten wollte er ihn jetzt und hier küssen?

“Natürlich nur, wenn du mich willst?”, sprach der Mann nach einigen Sekunden in Harrys Fassungslosigkeit hinein. Er strahlte plötzlich Unsicherheit aus und seine Hand war auf Harrys Bein zu Stein erstarrt.

“Du meinst das Ernst, richtig? Wir machen das nicht nur, um Ginny vorzuführen, oder?”, fragte er mit heiserer Stimme. “Ich will morgen nicht feststellen, dass ich dich nur ein Mal haben kann. Für solche Spiele ist mein Herz nicht stark genug.”

Severus Haltung entspannte sich. Er lachte leise und beugte sich nun so weit vor, dass seine Stirn an der von Harry zu liegen kam. “Das rothaarige Monster ist mir total gleichgültig, Harry. Und du kennst mich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ich mich vor aller Augen niemals so verwundbar machen würde, wenn es mir nicht todernst damit wäre. Ich musste nur ein paar Dinge mit mir selbst klären. Bitte interpretiere mein Zögern nicht als Zurückweisung!”

Merlin, Severus meinte es Ernst!

Es dauerte zwei Sekunden, in denen er dem Mann in die Augen starrte, bis ihm diese Tatsache wirklich bewusst wurde. In der Nächsten schalltete sein Gehirn auf Autopilot!

Kurz strahlte er Severus aus vollem Herzen an, dann überbrückte er die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen und drückte seine Lippen endlich zu einem festen Kuss gegen die schmalen des Anderen.

Severus seufzte leise und vergrub seine Finger in Harrys Haaren. Dieser Kuss war um so vieles besser, als der Erste! Zum einen, weil er länger als einen Augenblick anhielt. Doch vor allem, weil sie sich trauten den fremden Mund zu erkunden, ohne Angst vor Zurückweisung haben zu müssen. Gemeinsam steigerten sie den Druck und die Eile, in der ihre Lippen aufeinander trafen. Hier und da knabberte einer von ihnen, da leckte der Andere mal. Es war herrlich!

Und sah hoffentlich nicht so furchtbar aus, wie bei seiner Ex-Freundin!

Sie wurden erst unterbrochen, als der Rest der Tischgruppe wieder zu sich fand. Hermine war wie immer die Schnellste.

“Ich wusste es!”, rief sie triumphierend. Draco nickte bestätigend. “Ja, das war ganz schön offensichtlich, oder?”

“Ihr wusstet das? Meine Fresse! Ich glaube, ich werde gleich Ohnmächtig!”, keuchte Ron mit großen Augen.

Der Tränkemeister lachte. “Dann suchen Sie sich besser schnell einen Heiler, Mister Weasley. Harry ist nämlich gerade beschäftigt!”

Und wieder lagen die Lippen des Mannes auf seinen.

Am liebsten wäre auch Harry auf Severus Schoss geklettert, aber sie waren hier noch immer in der Öffentlichkeit und mussten sich zumindest ansatzweise benehmen. Es bleib also bei leidenschaftlichen Küssen, die sie auf einem akzeptablen Level hielten.

Immer wieder über den weiteren Abend hinweg fanden sie einander. Harry konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Jedes Mal, wenn ihre Augen aufeinander trafen, fühlte er sich von dem Mann angezogen, wie von der Schwerkraft der Erde.

Natürlich unterhielten sie sich auch noch mit den Anderen, doch daran würde Harry sich schon in wenigen Stunden kaum noch erinnern.

Ihm blieb nur in klarer Erinnerung, wie der Lehrer sich unter seinen Lippen anfühlte, wie seine Augen leuchteten und wie ihre verschlungenen Hände einander nie losließen. Auch nicht, als der Lehrer ihn in das kühle Foyer hinauszog, weg von den anderen Menschen und hinein ins wirbelnde Feuer des Flohnetzwerks.

Tage später würde er sich noch daran erinnern, wie sie in der Wohnung des Tränkemeisters ankamen und einander langsam entkleideten. An den peinlichen Moment, als er nur noch in Boxershorts vor Severus stand und dieser feststellte, dass es seine eigene Unterwäsche war, die der Schüler da trug. An das herzliche Lachen, nachdem er dem Mann gebeichtet hatte, wie er in den Besitz des Kleidungsstückes gekommen war und was er damit vorgehabt hatte.

Wochen später war er noch immer Überraschung darüber, wie stark der Langhaarige plötzlich vor Erregung und Angst gleichzeitig in seinen Armen zitterte. Wie sich dieses Zittern auflöste, bis er nur noch warme, schweißnasse Haut an seiner Spüren konnte, nachdem der Mann ihm erklärt hatte, wie häufig Sex für ihn in körperlichen und emotionalen Schmerzen geendete war. Severus' Überraschung, als er ihm erklärt hatte, dass er diese Tatsache schon an seinem Verhalten abgelesen hatte und gerade deswegen niemals auf sein Angebot in der Höhle eingegangen wäre. Seine Panik, als Severus trotzdem darauf bestanden hatte, Harry bei ihrem ersten Mal die dominante Position zu überlassen, als Zeichen dafür, dass er wirklich bereit war mit Harry einen Neuanfang zu wagen und ihm vertraute.

Er spürte auch Monate später noch, wie er rot wurde, wenn ihn die Erinnerung daran überkam, wie viele blöde Fragen er hatte stellen müssen, um Severus anständig vorbereiten zu können. Und selbst obwohl der Mann ihm schon sein Okay gegeben hatte, hatte er immer noch nicht aufgehörte ihn zu dehnen, aus Angst ihn zu verletzten und somit eine weitere negative Erfahrung dieser Art des Liebesspiels hinzuzufügen.

Jahre nach dieser Nacht würde es Harry noch erregen, wenn er daran dachte, die eng und warm Severus sich um ihn herum angefühlt hatte. Wie er sich ihm vollkommen hingegeben hatte und schließlich um ihn herum zu zucken begann.

Doch am prägnantesten wäre Jahrzehnte später noch immer die Erinnerung an das Gefühl der Vollkommenheit, als er den Morgen darauf mit Severus in seinen Armen aufwachte und dieser ihn einfach nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue anlächelte, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.


	22. Epilog

Severus blickte auf die Uhr. Er musste sich allmählich beeilen, wenn er es noch pünktlich schaffen wollte. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, immerhin arbeitete er nun schon seit Jahren auf diesen Tag hier hin! Gut, dass es nicht mehr weit war!

Er kam am Honigtopf vorbei. Ambrosius Flume Junior winkte ihm durch das Schaufenster hindurch zu. Ein Stück weiter sah er Hermine, zusammen mit seiner Patentochter Rosie, zu dieser Uhrzeit schon auf den Buchladen zusteuerte, doch er blieb nicht stehen, um sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten. Sie würden die Weasleys ohnehin morgen Abend treffen, um Hugos Geburtstag zu feiern.

Sein Ziel war ein Anderes. Ein Bungalow am Rande der Zauberersiedlung, abseits der restlichen Häuser! Man sah den Bau schon von weitem, denn aufgrund seiner modernen, hellen Konstruktion wirkte er etwas deplatziert.

Für Severus hingegen war er der Inbegriff von Heimat, beherbergte er doch den einen Menschen, der ihm mehr bedeutete als alles andere auf diesem Planeten und den er auch heute noch begehrte, wie am ersten Tag.

Mit schnellen Schritten näherte er sich und übertrat bald die Grenze der Schutzschilde, welche ihn als Familie erkannten und die Haustür ganz automatisch für ihn öffneten.

Flink streifte er sich seine schweren Stiefel von den Füßen und stellte sie neben die Turnschuhe an der altbekannten Garderobe, bevor er auch seinen Mantel auszog.

Die ersten, sanften Töne von Harrys Lieblingslied ‘Within a Lilac Clutch’ hingen bereits in der Luft, als er sich tiefer in den Flur hinein begab. Er fühlte sich leicht Melancholisch, als er daran zurückdachte, wie sie bei ihrer Hochzeit zu diesem Lied getanzt hatten.

Kurz blieb er neben dem Spiegel stehen. Natürlich wusste er, wie er heute aussah, doch er fand seinen Anblick immer wieder erheiternd. Er konnte verstehen, warum Harry ihn gerne sein ‘Streifenhörnchen’ nannte, mit all den grauen Strähnen in seinem Haar.

Er lächelte sich kurz im Spiegel an, dann setzte er seinen Weg fort.

Er kam an einem leeren Wohnzimmer vorbei, kurz schlüpfte er hinein und legte Feuerholz nach. Die Flammen sollten das ganze Haus erwärmen.

In der Bibliothek legte er schnell ein paar mitgebrachte Bücher und ein kleines Paket ab. Harry würde die Bücher später wegsortieren. Der Idiot hatte da sein ganz eigenes Ordnungssystem, nämlich nach Farbe! Und er wollte ja nicht wieder einen Streit riskieren, nur weil er ein grünes Buch neben ein rotes stellte.

Er kam zur offenen Wendeltreppe und lauschte. Bis auf die Piano-Musik war noch nichts zu hören. Perfekt!

Langsam und leise stieg er empor und begann dabei sich auszuziehen. Kurz musste er sich am Geländer festhalten, um auch seine Socken abstreifen zu können. Er wurde mit dem Alter leider auch nicht unbedingt beweglicher. Trotzdem war er nur noch in Boxershorts, als er schließlich im Obergeschoss ankam.

Die Musik wurde lauter, als er sich zielstrebig nach rechts wandte.

Er fühlte sich nicht wie ein Tiger, der gleich seine Beute reißen würde, sondern vielmehr wie ein Verhungernder, der auf eine unbewachte Festtafel zu rannte. Und das reichhaltige Büfett befand sich in dem riesigen Bett, welches das leicht abgedunkelte Schlafzimmer dominierte.

Auf Zehenspitzen trat er auf das Schlafgemach zu und lächelte, als Harry irgendwas Unverständliches murmelte, bevor er sich in den vielen Lacken auf den Bauch drehte.

Vorsichtig hob Severus die Bettdecke an und kletterte dann auf den halb schlafenden Mann drauf. Noch bevor dieser überhaupt begriffen hatte, was gerade vor sich ging, hatte Severus schon mit seinen großen Händen gezielt diese eine Stelle an Harrys Hüfte gefunden, an welcher er besonders kitzlig war. Der Mann unter ihm quietschte erschrocken, doch das kümmerte Severus nicht im Geringsten. Er verstärkte seine Attacke noch und Sekunden später wandte sich Harry hilflos vor Lachen unter ihm. Severus genoss jeden einzelnen Moment! Nur wenige Dinge machten ihn glücklicher als das Lachen dieses Mannes!

“Bitte, Aufhören! Ich ergebe mich, Severus!”, keuchte er irgendwann und tatsächlich brach Severus seinen Angriff ab.

Selbstzufrieden schlug er die Bettdecke zurück und entblößte so die Gestalt seines Ehemanns für seinen ausgehungerten Blick. Zärtlich ließ er seine Hände über die entspannte Rückenmuskulatur streicheln, bevor er Harry gestattete sich herumzudrehen.

Grüne Smaragde lächelten zu ihm rauf, als sie einander endlich ins Gesicht schauen konnten. Einen langen Moment verweilten die Augen des Tränkemeisters dort, bevor sie auf Wanderschaft gingen.

Natürlich war Harry nun auch schon in den späten Vierzigern, aber das Alter stand ihm sogar noch besser, als er es sich hatte erträumen können. Und gerade, wenn er wie jetzt nackt unter ihm lag, konnte Severus einfach nicht an sich halten. Er spürte, wie er langsam hart wurde und setzte sich daher breitbeinig über die Hüfte seines Ehemannes.

Harrys Hände streichelten wie automatisch über Severus Seiten und lösten dort wohlige kleine Schauer aus.

“Du hast dir Zeit gelassen.”, durchbrach der Grünäugige leicht schmollend die Stille. “Ich habe dich gestern Abend schon sehnsüchtig erwartet. Was hat dich aufgehalten?”

Severus knurrte zufrieden, als Harrys Hände ihren Weg zu seinem Hintern fanden und dort fest zupackten. Spielerisch stieß er sein Becken gegen das des Unterlegenen. Potter stöhnte leise und auch bei ihm regte sich nun etwas. Wurde auch Zeit!

“Es war wie immer aufwendiger als gehofft.”, schnurrte er dunkel und griff Harrys Zauberstab vom Nachttisch. Mit einem kurzen Schlenker war seine Unterhose ebenfalls verschwunden und er spürte endlich nur noch nackte Haut gegen seine. “Einige der Zutaten waren schwerer zu beschaffen, als ich erwartet hatte. Außerdem musste ich meinem Frauchen ja auch noch ein keines Mitbringsel besorgen, oder?”

Wenn Harrys Hände nicht immer noch damit beschäftigt gewesen wären, Severus Hintern zu massieren, dann hätte er jetzt vielleicht die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, um zu praten. So guckte er einfach nur genervt. Blöd nur, dass Severus diesen Gesichtsausdruck liebte!

“Das Einzige, was ich mir in den letzten zwei Wochen gewünscht habe, war meinen Ehemann wieder hier im Bett bei mir zu haben, wo er hingehört! Und das war dir auch bewusst, oder?”

Severus lachte leise und ließ sein Becken erneut kreisen, bevor er sich vorbeugte und kleine Küsse über Harrys schlanken Nacken verteilte. “Natürlich. Aber hin und wieder muss ich dir doch etwas Zeit geben, um mich zu vermissen. Nicht das du meiner noch überdrüssig wirst.”

Es war kein Scherz. Er wusste ganz genau, dass sie hier und da ein paar Tage ohne den Anderen gut überleben konnten. Und es lohnte sich, denn der Sex bei ihrer Wiedervereinigung war jedes Mal wieder atemberaubend! Trotzdem mochte Harry es nicht sonderlich, wenn er so etwas sagte und auch jetzt drückte er ihn ein Stück weg, bis sie einander ansehen konnten.

“Sag so was nicht, Severus. Niemals! Du weißt, wie viel du mir bedeutest und das ich jede Minute gezählt habe, seit du vor zwei Wochen durch unsere Haustür gegangen bist, um deine Kräuter zu sammeln.”, flüsterte Harry liebevoll und ihm stand so viel Zärtlichkeit ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass Severus wie immer ganz warm ums Herz wurde. Er hatte diesen Mann einfach nicht verdient! Aber hergeben würde er ihn jetzt auch nicht mehr!

“Ich liebe dich, und das wird sich niemals ändern.”

Kurz sah Severus zu der Uhr, die über dem Kopf des Bettes an der Wand hing. Er lächelte, als er die Uhrzeit sah und blickte dann erneut auf Harry hinab. “Ich weiß, aber manchmal kann ich immer noch nicht glauben, dass du dich vor genau 27 Jahren, 4 Wochen, 4 Tagen und 19 Stunden wirklich dazu durchringen konntest mich zu heiraten.”, gestand Severus sanft, bevor er sich erneut zu Harry herunter beugte und ihn langsam küsste.

Der Kuss blieb nicht lange so zahm.

Zwei Wochen waren eigentlich gar nichts. In seinen frühen erwachsenen Jahren war er Jahrzehnte ohne Sex ausgekommen, aber da hatte er ja auch Harry noch nicht gehabt.

Der Grünäugige war wie seine ganz persönliche Droge!

Nachdem er den jüngeren Mann Weihnachten 1998 in sein Herz und seinen Hintern gelassen hatte, war er schon kurze Zeit danach nicht mehr aus seinem Leben wegzudenken. Wann immer Harry nicht mehr da war, als er morgens aufwachte, hatte etwas gefehlt. Seine reine Anwesenheit im Raum schaffte es, ihn selbst an den kühlsten Tagen von innen heraus aufzuwärmen. War er wütend, beruhigte Harry ihn. Ließ ihn etwas völlig kalt, konnte Harry ihm aufzeigen, warum ihm dieses Etwas eigentlich viel mehr bedeuten sollte. Er konnte Stunden damit verbringen den Grünäugigen einfach nur zu küssen und zu liebkosen. Doch die Ekstase, die sie auf körperlicher Ebene teilten, war noch immer etwas ganz besonderes für ihn, von dem er immer mehr wollen würde.

Trotzdem zog er sich nach ein paar Momenten von diesen betörenden Lippen zurück, um auf seinen ehemaligen Schüler hinabzulächeln.

Harry grinste ihn erwartungsvoll an.

“Und?”, fragte er mit einem Ton, der deutlich machte, dass Severus genau wusste, was der Gryffindor wissen wollte. Und er wusste es tatsächlich.

Früher hatte es eine Zeit gegeben, da war es ihm schwer gefallen diesen einfachen Satz auch nur zu denken. Selbst, als sie schon über ein Jahr zusammen gewesen waren, hatte er die Worte nicht einmal flüstern können, was Harry wohl eine ganze Zeit lang beunruhigt hatte. Doch heute kamen sie ihm mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit über die Lippen, die er nie für möglich gehalten hatte. “Und ich liebe dich auch, mein kleines Frauchen!”

Der Grünäugige strahlte und zog Severus dann am Nacken wieder zu sich hinab. “Brav!”, säuselte er, bevor er ihre Lippen erneut versiegelte.

Der Tränkemeister stöhnte erregt. Harry knabberte zärtlich an seiner Unterlippe, und das machte ihn jedes Mal wahnsinnig.

Ein Glück, dass er noch immer Harrys Zauberstab festhielt. Er gab dem Stück Holz einen kurzen Hieb und spürte gleich darauf, wie er für seinen Ehemann vorbereitet wurde.

Gewöhnlich nahmen sie sich für diesen Teil zwar Zeit, besonders gerne übernahm Harry das Dehnen auch mit Zunge und Fingern gleichzeitig, aber dafür war Severus heute einfach nicht geduldig genug. Energisch stieß er mit seinem Becken nach unten, während der Zauber seine Arbeit tat. Harry lachte leise. “So fordernd.”

Severus wimmerte, als der Grünäugige seine Lippen als nächstes um seinen Nippel schloss und saugte. Gleich darauf ging ein Ruck durch ihn und er fand sich auf dem Rücken wieder, mit Harry über ihm.

“Immer!”, keuchte er laut, als sein Gatte den unbeachteten Nippel leicht zwickte. “Also beeil dich gefälligst, Potter, bevor ich mir eine andere Ehefrau suche!”

Wieder lachte Harry. “Mein Name ist aber doch gar nicht mehr Potter! Und als ob ich das zulassen würde!”

Er nahm Severus seinen Zauberstab ab und gleich darauf schnürten sich breite Seidenbänder um seine Hand- und Fußgelenke, bis er wehrlos ans Bettgefesselt dalag und sich kaum noch rühren konnte.

Er hatte schon die Befürchtung, dass Harry ihn in diesem Zustand jetzt einfach hängen lassen würde. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass der Mann ihn ein bisschen folterte. Doch der Grünäugige brachte sich in Position und stieß dann heftig zu. Severus blieb die Luft weg und er warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Genau das brauchte er jetzt! Hart und wild!

Und Harry schien seine Gedanken zu lesen, denn er hielt sich in keinster Weise zurück.

Sein Becken klatschte laut gegen Severus’ Hintern, als er immer tiefer in ihn eindrang. Eine seiner Hände wickelte sich um Severus Erektion und rieb ihn dort im gleichen Rhythmus.

Zu seiner Schande musste er gestehen, dass er schon nach wenigen Minuten kurz vor dem Platzen stand. Er bäumte sich noch ein kleines Stück auf, soweit es seine Fesseln zuließen, um Harrys Lippen mit seinen Einfangen zu können. Dann kam er auch schon mit einem erstickten Schrei.

Mit einem Grinsen zog Harry sich aus ihm zurück, ohne selbst einen Höhepunkt erlebt zu haben.

“Willst du nicht?”, fragte Severus ermattet und beobachtete interessiert, wie der Grünäugige sich selbst ein bisschen massierte.

“Wenn ich jetzt komme, kann ich später nicht mehr und ich will heute noch ein bisschen mehr Spaß mit dir haben. Du brauchst dich also gar nicht erst wieder anzuziehen, zumindest nicht unter rum! Und ein Analplug wäre auch keine üble Idee!”

Der Tränkemeister lachte kehlig. Merlin, der Idiot machte ihn wirklich glücklich! Er sah dabei zu, wie Harry seinen Nachtisch öffnete und eines ihrer Lieblingsspielzeuge hervor zog. Lasziv leckte er für einige lange Momente über die Silikonoberfläche, seine Zunge tanze regelrecht, bevor er es mit einem diabolischen Grinsen in Severus einführte. Der konnte nicht mehr tun, als ergeben zu stöhnen und die Augen genießerisch zu schließen, da er ja immer noch festgebunden war.

“Hmm, ich liebe diesen Ausdruck auf deinem Gesicht!”, schnurrte Harry neben dem Bett. “Genau so hast du auch ausgesehen, als ich dich damals in der Höhle das erste Mal in den Mund genommen habe.”

Severus erschauderte bei der Erwähnung der Höhle.

Er wusste natürlich noch, wie schlecht es ihm damals gegangen war, aber nach all den langen Jahren waren die Schmerzen und Selbstzweifel in den Hintergrund getreten. Was blieb war die Erinnerung an Harry, und ihre gemeinsamen Momente.

Und natürlich waren sie in den letzten Jahren auch einige Male zu der heißen Quelle zurückgekehrt, die Minerva nie entfernt hatte. Alle paar Monate zog es sie wieder an den Ort, an dem alles angefangen hatte. Sie hatten dort inzwischen einige wirklich versaute Dinge miteinander getan, von denen Severus damals nicht einmal geträumt hätte.

Die Erwähnung dieses Ortes konnte also nur einen Schauer der Erregung bei ihm auslösen!

Bei ihren wiederholten Besuchen hatte sich übrigens auch herausgestellt, dass es den roten Schmetterling sehr wohl gegeben hatte!

Es war bei ihrem vierten Besuch in der Höhle, als Harry das Insekt plötzlich gesehen hatte. Wie immer hatte der Bengel mehr Glück, als Verstand, und so hatte er das geflügelte Wesen flink einfangen können, bevor es sich erneut in Luft auflöste. Harry behauptete natürlich, dass es kein Glück gewesen war, sondern seine Sucherreflexe ihm geholfen hatten. Vermutlich war es aber eine Mischung aus beidem.

Jedenfalls hatten sie das Tier mitgenommen und zusammen untersucht. Es war eine bis dato unentdeckte, magische Spezies und, wie sich herausstellte, konnte man den Unsichtbarkeitseffekt des Tiers kopieren, indem man ihre Flügel in einem Zaubertrank benutzte.

Severus hatte den Trank entwickelt und patentiert. Dieses Patent wurde hauptsächlich von Auroren genutzt und hatte ihnen ein ordentliches Sümmchen eingebracht. Von dem Geld hatte Harry problemlos seine privat Heilerpraxis einrichten können, nachdem er seine Heiler-Prüfung bestanden hatte. Und es hatte trotzdem noch gereicht, um ihre Zuhause erbauen zu können, ohne dabei sparen zu müssen.

“Du sagtest etwas von einem Mitbringsel?”, unterbrach sein Ehemann seine Gedanken.

Severus grinste. Er wusste, dass Harry dieses Geschenk besonders gefallen würde. Die Weasley-Zwillinge hatten die letzten Monate unablässig für ihn daran gearbeitet.

“Es liegt unten in der Bibliothek.”, gab er an und Harry drehte sich automatisch zum Gehen. “Willst du mich nicht vorher los machen? Dann können wir zusammen nachschauen.”

“Ich denke nicht. Wenn ich dich befreie, dann verschwindest du vielleicht wieder für zwei Wochen. Außerdem gefällst du mir so am besten. Völlig meinem Willen und meiner Fantasie ausgeliefert!”, grinste Harry und stieg dann die Treppe hinab.

Severus lag da und horchte in ihr Haus hinein. Er fröstelte ein wenig, doch das machte nichts. Harry würde sicher bald zurückkommen.

Und tatsächlich hörte er schon nach weniger als zwei Minuten, wie eilige Schritte zurück ins Schlafzimmer gepoltert kamen.

Harry hielt eine Kugel aus Glas in den Händen, in welcher Bilder abgespielt wurden.

Es war der Traum, den er damals von Harry und sich selbst in der Höhle gehabt hatte. Der Traum, der gerade eben Wirklichkeit geworden war. Er hatte seinem Ehemann bis heute nichts von ihm erzählt, immer in der Angst, dass er nicht zur Realität werden würde, sollte er es wagen ihn laut auszusprechen.

“Was ist das hier, Severus? Ich würde behaupten, es ist unser Moment von gerade eben, aber alles wirkt leicht verändert. Zum Beispiel hängt hier drin das Bild von unserem ersten Kuss, auf dem Weihnachtsball der Malfoys, nicht im Wohnzimmer.”, murmelte Harry irritiert. Seine Augen folgten jedem Bild in der geschliffenen Sphäre.

Severus lächelte den Grünäugigen liebevoll an. “Das ist das letzte Geheimnis, dass du noch nicht von unseren 48 Stunden in Isolation kennst, Harry.” Der gealterte Gryffindor sah ihn neugierig an und wirkte dadurch plötzlich wieder wie ein Teenager. Severus Lächeln wurde breiter. “Ein Traum, den ich damals hatte, von uns und von dem Moment, denn wir erst vor wenigen Minuten ganz ähnlich geteilt haben.”

“Wann genau hattest du diesen Traum?”, wollte Harry wissen und setzte sich zwischen Severus gespreizte Beine zurück aufs Bett.

“Nachdem du mich gewaschen hattest. Als ich in deinem Schlafsack schlief.”

“Also sogar noch bevor wir uns sexuell näher gekommen waren.”, stellte Harry erstaunt fest. Er starrte die Kugel in seinen Händen an, wie ein Wunder, mit dem er niemals gerechnet hätte.

Severus nickte zufrieden. “Genau. Ich weiß, dass du dich gefragt hast, ob wir am Ende nur zueinander gefunden haben, weil wir in der Höhle schon intim geworden sind. Diese Frage habe ich mir nie gestellt, denn dieser Traum war für mich der Beweis, dass ich schon vorher angefangen hatte Gefühle für dich zu entwickeln. Auch wenn ich mich gesträubt habe. Hätte der Blowjob damals nicht stattgefunden, dann wären wir am Ende trotzdem hier gelandet. Wir hätten nur etwas länger gebraucht. Ich habe mich nicht in dich verliebt, weil du ein attraktiver, junger Mann mit ausgezeichneten Zungenkünsten warst, Harry. Sondern, weil du trotz unserer Vergangenheit nicht gezögert hast mich mit Fürsorge und Zärtlichkeit zu behandeln, als ich sie dringend nötig hatte. So, wie du es auch all die letzten Jahre getan hast. Du bist mein Retter, Harry! Mein Ehemann und meine Ehefrau gleichzeitig, genauso wie meine Krankenschwester. Mein Liebhaber und mein bester Freund.”

Tränen waren in die Augen seines Ehemanns gestiegen und glitzerten dort. Es kam nicht alle Tage vor, dass Severus so emotional wurde. Meist hielt er sich mit seinen Liebesschwüren ziemlich zurück. Harry war deswegen jedes Mal ein bisschen überwältigt, wenn er doch mal ein bisschen romantisch wurde. Was Severus wiederum albern fand, aber das würde er dem Grünäugigen niemals vorhalten.

“Danke!”, sagte Harry schließlich leise, nachdem er seine Tränen weggeblinzelt hatte. “Das ist ein großartiges Geschenk. Es bedeutet mir viel, Severus. Ich danke dir!”

Vorsichtig legte Harry die Kugel auf seinem Nachttisch ab und beugte sich dann über Severus, um ihm einen sanften Kuss aufzudrücken.

Der Tränkemeister ließ es aber gar nicht erst zu, dass sein Gatte sich erneut zurückzog. Neckisch biss er ihm in die Unterlippe, als Harry den Kopf heben wollte und hielt ihn damit zurück.

Harry lachte. “Da ist wohl jemand schon fit für Runde zwei?”

Es hätte keinen Sinn gemacht, das zu leugnen. Severus wurde gerade erneut steif, aber ein bisschen spielen konnte er ja trotzdem. “Hmm, ich weiß nicht. Bin ich wirklich fit genug dafür? Ich wurde schon sehr lange nicht mehr von meiner Krankenschwester untersucht!”

Harry gab ein Geräusch von sich, dass amüsiertes Kichern und erregtes Knurren gleichzeitig war. “Ist das so? Na dann sollte ich wohl lieber erst mal die Krankenschwester herholen, damit du auf Herz und Nieren geprüft wirst. Wir wollen schließlich nicht, dass du mittendrin einen Schlaganfall bekommst, oder?”

Der Tränkemeister nickte energisch. “Gute Idee!”

Mit einem schelmischen Lächeln erhob Harry sich erneut vom Ehebett und verschwand dann, nach einem letzten vielsagenden Blick auf Severus, in ihrem begehbaren Kleiderschrank.

Severus versuchte die Tür im Blick zu behalten. Es war nicht sehr gemütlich den Kopf so komisch gedreht hochzuhalten, dennoch tat er es, denn er wollte den Auftritt auf keinen Fall verpassen. Merlin, er liebte es über alles, wenn sie dieses Spiel spielten! Lieder kam es viel zu selten vor. Harry ließ sich nur wenige Male im Jahr erweichen.

Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, bis der Grünäugige zurückkam. In der Zeit hatte Severus erneut angefangen zu frösteln, doch an seiner Erektion änderte diese Tatsache nichts. Wenn überhaupt, wurde er sogar noch härter in freudiger Erwartung.

Doch dann stand Harry da und Severus wurde wie jedes Mal bei diesem Anblick regelrecht heiß.

Sein schlanker Körper war in ein rot-weißes Krankenschwesterkostüm aus Latex gehüllt. Das Dekolleté war so tief geschnitten, dass Harrys rosige Nippel zur Hälfte rausschauten. Seine Hände steckten in Handschuhen, die ihm bis zu den Ellbogen hinauf reichten. Seine Beine wurden von grobmaschigen Netzstrümpfen eingehüllt. Und der weite, weiße Faltenrock, der zu dem Kostüm gehörte, war so kurz, dass er Harrys Männlichkeit trotzdem noch darunter hervorblitzen sah.

Der Grünäugige lehnte lässig mit der Hüfte am Türrahmen und lächelte kokett. “Ich habe gehört, man verlangt nach mir.”, sagte Harry mit gespieltem Desinteresse in der Stimmt. Er stieß sich langsam von der Wand ab und kam gemächlich und mit schwankenden Hüften näher. “Was für ein Wehwehchen haben wir denn heute, Mister Snape? Waren Sie wieder ein unartiger Patient und haben sich aus dem Bett ihres Gatten gestohlen, nur um in eisigen, zugigen Wäldern Blümchen zu sammeln?”

Severus schluckte und nickte. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, welchen Teil von Harry er sich am meisten ansehen wollte, weshalb seine Augen immer wieder von oben nach unten und wieder rückwärts über die Gestalt seines Angetrauten wanderten.

“Ich fürchte ja, Schwester Potter.”

Harry schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. “Dafür sollte man Sie ans Bett fesseln. Aber wie ich sehe, wurde mir dieser Teil bereits abgenommen. Machen wir also mit der Untersuchung weiter!”

Der Grünäugige trat ans Bett heran und kletterte hinauf. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung setzte er sich auf Severus Brust, natürlich nicht ohne während des Prozesses seinen Schritt in das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters zu drücken, und blickte dann kühl auf ihn hinab. Severus Glied zuckte heftig, als der Mann sein Gesicht etwas ruppig mit einer Hand am Kinn griff und es leicht hin und her drehte.

“Mund auf, Mister Snape!”, befahl Harry. Zitternd befolgte Severus die Anordnung. Es war Harrys distanziert professionelle Stimme, die ihn besonders anheizte. Einer der Hauptgründe, warum Harry ihn bei einem echten Krankheitsfall nie untersuchen konnte, wenn andere Menschen dabei waren. Denn das törnte ihn jedes Mal an und diese Blöße wollte er sich vor Fremden nicht geben.

Der Heiler drehte seinen Kopf noch ein bisschen. “Es scheint zwar keine Schwelung im Rachenbereich vorhanden zu sein, aber das werde ich trotzdem noch einmal manuell prüfen. Weit aufmachen, Mister Snape, und achten Sie auf ihre Zähne!”

Ohne, dass Severus sich hätte wehren können, lüftete Harry sein Röckchen und schob ihm dann in der gleichen Sekunde seine harte Erektion zwischen die Lippen. Der Tränkemeister versuchte sich zu entspannen, als sein Gatte unerbittlich weiter vorrückte, bis er ganz hinten gegen seinen Gaumen stieß.

Jahrelange Übung verhinderte, dass er zu würgen begann.

Harry stöhnte leise. Er stieß nur ganz Sache zu, doch es bereitete ihm dennoch sichtlich vergnügen. Severus hielt sich weniger zurück. Er brummte Laut um das feste Fleisch in seinem Mund herum und seine Hüfte zuckte begehrlich nach oben. Er konnte bereits die ersten herben Tropfen von Harrys Sperma auf seiner Zunge schmecken. Doch wenn sein Ehemann dieses Kostüm trug, würde er es niemals auf diese Weise zu Ende bringen. So zog er sich auch jetzt nach wenigen Momenten zurück.

“Der Rachen ist frei. Sehr gut. Weiter mit dem Torso.”

Harry rutschte ein ganzes Stück tiefer, ließ sein Becken aber weit über Severus Lenden schweben, um ihm keine Möglichkeit für Reibung zu bieten. Dann ging er dazu über jeden Zentimeter von Severus’ Oberkörper mit Zähnen und Zunge zu malträtieren.

“Oh Gott!”, keuchte er laut und stieß erneut nach oben, als Harry in seinen linken Nippel biss. “Merlin, bitte!”

Selbstverständlich würde der Heiler sich von seinem Betteln nicht erweichen lassen. Wirklich jedes kleinste bisschen Haut wurde erkundet und spätestens morgen früh würde sein Oberkörper hunderte Knutschflecken aufweisen.

Endlich, nach ewigen Minuten der süßen Folter, rutschte Harry noch ein Stück weiter hinab.

“Bleibt nur noch die Untersuchung des Rektums.”

Mit einem gezielten Handgriff hatte Harry das Spielzeug aus ihm entfernt. Severus zischte laut, aufgrund des plötzlichen Verlustes, da wickelte sich schon eine von Harrys Händen fest um die Basis seines Glieds. Nur einen Augenblick später schoben sich zwei Finger auf einmal in seinen Anus.

“Merlin, Schwester Potter. Oh, bitte, Harry. Bitte!”, murmelte Severus keuchend, als diese zwei Finger in seinem inneren herum tasteten und dann gezielt seine Prostata zu massieren begannen. Der Tränkemeister wünschte sich sehnlichste, dass die Fesseln an seinen Fußknöcheln gelöst würden. Er wollte so dringen die Beine anziehen, damit sein Gatte noch tiefer in ihn eindringen konnte. Doch er war auch nicht mehr dazu in der Lage diesen Wunsch zu verbalisieren.

Um ehrlich zu sein, wäre er schon lange gekommen, würde Harrys Hand ihn nicht davon abhalten!

“Ich befürchte, ich habe schlechte Nachrichten für Sie, Mister Snape!”, meinte der Heiler nach einer Weile und zog seine Finger zurück. Er wartete einen kleinen Moment, bis Severus sich wieder einiger Maßen gesammelt hatte.

“Bitte sein Sie ehrlich mit mir, Krankenschwester Potter. Ich verkrafte das schon.”, seufzte er außer Atem.

“Leider sind meine Finger nicht lang genug, um ihr Rektum vollständig zu überprüfen. Ich werde also etwas Längeres zur Hilfe nehmen müssen.”

“Wenn Sie dies für das Beste halte, dann fahren Sie fort, Schwester. Ich vertraue Ihnen.”

Harry grinste kurz fies. “Wenn Sie da Mal keinen Fehler mit machen, Mister Snape!”

Wie schon früher am Morgen, brachte Harry sich fließend in Stellung, drang aber dieses Mal viel sanfter in ihn ein und gab ihm einen Augenblick, um sich an die Fülle zu gewöhnen. Seine Hand verließ jedoch niemals ihren Haltepunkt an der Basis von Severus Erektion.

Mit langsamen, kurzen Stoßen rieb das Glied seines Gatten unaufhörlich über seine Prostata. Inzwischen bekam er nur noch heisere Schreie zustande. Er wollte so dringend kommen, doch Harry ließ ihn einfach nicht. Er hörte ein lautes Schluchzen und öffnete verwirrt die Augen. Seine Sicht war total verschwommen.

Plötzlich legte sich eine sanfte Hand auf seine Wange und Harry wischte ihm dort Feuchtigkeit weg. “Ist schon gut, Severus. Du darfst jetzt kommen. Lass einfach los, ich hab dich!”

Die Hand um seine Erektion lockerte sich und der Tränkemeister explodierte sofort zwischen ihnen. Im Nebel seines Orgasmus hörte er noch, wie auch Harry laut stöhnte, bevor sie beide zusammen auf dem Bett zusammen brachen.

Es dauerte über eine Minute, bis Severus wieder normal atmen konnte, weil Harry sich gütiger Weise endlich von ihm herunter rollte. Eine weitere Minute verging, ehe ihm bewusst wurde, dass seine Fesseln verschwunden waren. Stöhnend drehte er sich auf die Seite und kam mit seinem Kopf auf Harrys Schulter zu liegen.

Glücklich kuschelte er sich an seinen Ehemann.

“Das war wohl ein bisschen viel auf einmal. Tut mir leid, Severus.”

Severus seufzte nur und schlang seinen Arm um Harrys Taille. “Nein, es war perfekt. Alles ist perfekt. Unser Leben ist perfekt.”, murmelte er träge. “Die ersten 30 Jahre waren zwar ziemlich mies, aber die letzten 30 waren einfach der Wahnsinn. Und ganz ehrlich, wenn ich die Wahl hätte noch einmal ganz am Anfang anzufangen, dann würde ich alles einfach noch Mal ganz genau so machen, mit Voldemort und Albus und Nagini. Solange ich dich am Ende nur kriege.”

“Du bist heute ja ein richtiger Kuschelbär, Severus.”, hörte der Tränkemeister seinen Ehemann schmunzelnd feststellen. Er zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern und schloss entspannt die Augen.

“Kommt vor. Vielleicht bin ich einfach nur etwas übermüdet. Gewöhn dich also lieber nicht dran, Potter. Ich werde nicht anfangen deinen verwöhnten Arsch noch mehr zu verhätscheln, egal wie hinreißend er ist.”

Harry lachte. “Keine Sorge, auf die Idee wäre ich nie gekommen. Schlaf, Severus. Morgen musst du fit sein. Ron würde dir nie verzeihen, wenn du die Revanche-Partie im Schach verschiebst.”

Der ehemalige Lehrer grinste schwach. Dann war er eingeschlafen.


End file.
